Acheron: Originis
by Yami Nocturna
Summary: A simple encounter started their destiny. In the dazzling world of golden sands and silver marble they loved, hated and died. Their souls a firewood burning until becoming hollow. Their trap known as dreams lured them to their demise. SereAtem.HotaBaku YGOSM 05/03/2014: All chapters rewritten. Atuhor's note up with commentary and some explanation.
1. Part I: Innocence: Prologue

_**03/03/2014 – **__Made some changes to the story, adding some more information, and rewriting the meeting of Atemu and Serenity, due to Mary Sueishness of the encounter. I am not dead, but in August my work laptop has been stolen, and that's where ALL my stories' planning boards and information vaults were, so now I am slowly rebuilding all of those. Please enjoy, and review if you have read the original chapter and liked this one more, do review. __J_

* * *

**A.c.h.e.r.o.n: O.r.i.g.i.n.i.s**

* * *

**Part I: Innocence**

**Prologue**

* * *

_The innocence that feels no risk and is taught no caution, is more vulnerable than guilt, and oftener assailed.__  
__~ Nathaniel Parker Willis_

* * *

_"Atemu..." His name fell from his queen's lips in a solemn whisper. Her husband turned to her. On his face was written the same grief that has long since made it's home upon the queen's face. The Pharaoh sighed and went forth to her to embrace. Perhaps for just one last time._

_"Is this the end?" he murmured forlornly, burying his face into her shoulder. The lightning outside his palace struck once more. The ground shook once more, asthey broke apart._

_"I fear that this will be the last time we shall meet. The Death Busters threat has grown too powerful, I will not be able to aid you here," Queen Serenity's face fell. Was she also doomed to repeat the same fate as her mother? To die protecting her kingdom? To leave her beloved ones behind?_

_"As much as it paints me to say. I don't think either of us will be able to survive this test," as hard as Atemu tried to hold his voice steady, it still broke, "I don't want us to die separated once more." His blood red eyes met with the sky blue ones of his beloved. She was already crying._

_"So many years we spent apart, and even after we married once more, so much time was spent to recover what we once cherished. All because of our foolishness…" the queen replied the young queen mournfully. A lone tear streak down her cheek. A testament to how much she had changed from the young, easily impressionable teenager she once had been. "And now we have no choice but to die defending our kingdom. "And I won't be even able to see you in the moment of my last breath." Despite the fact that there were no weepy goodbyes this times, despite the fact that she was holding together quite well, Atemu felt his resolve shattering. They had long since decided that if it came to that, Atemu would stay behind with his own plan of sacrificing his life to seal away Zorc, at the cost of sealing himself into the Shadow Realm, never to pass onto the realm of the afterlife. And Serenity would seal away the Death Busters that had taken control of her twin, in that last leap of faith to save the future from the Silence she would throw away her life to the Silver Crystal to save the galaxy._

_"Let us not break our resolve," her husband murmured breaking away from the silver-haired queen, wiping away the stray tear, "The longer we spend on lamenting our demise, the less chance that we will save our kingdoms." Serenity nodded shortly, her lips pursed together, eyes hardening in resolve._

_"Goodbye, Serenity," he whispered, kissing her shoulder._

_"Good bye" she whispered, "I love you."_

_"I love you too_

_And as she leaned up to kiss him for the last time, she started to fade away, her own powers working on the teleport to her own kingdom, which was under a terrible siege by the terrifying menace known as Mistress 9. Soon, the only sign she had even been here, was the burning warmth of the echo of the last kiss. He wouldn't meet her in the afterlife. He would never see her again. Never again. But… he couldn't forsake his own kingdom, in an effort to die together, on the same battlefield._

_His heart hardened in resolve, the pharaoh strode out of his chambers, to meet the terrible dark god who plagued his kingdom, head on. _

_It was the end. There were no magic tricks left to pull out of his arsenal. There was no hope left. Only duty. _

* * *

Five thousand years ago there is a part of human history that has all but forgotten. It was during a time, when life was flourishing on all planets of the Solar System. It was a time of prosperity, when alliances were made for the sake of peace throughout the entirety of the Solar System. The young kingdoms of Earth had been observed by the Silver Alliance for centuries, before finally Queen Serenity of the Moon decided to extend the olive branch of peace, an offering of joining the Silver Alliance, to aid the young planet in their development and provide them with sound offer and advice. That was how the first treaties between Earth and the Silver Alliance was made. Two kingdoms had accepted the offer of the Silver Empire, as they had too seen the benefit of an alliance, while other kingdoms decided to stall. These two kingdoms were Kemet and Elysion. One was burning hot desert kingdom of oases, specializing in soul magic, the other kingdom was a hidden oasis of warmth in the Southern Pole, that specialized in Earth magic.

It was a time that had brought on a horrible calamity that wiped out the life on all planets except Earth, making the small remnants of the Silver Alliance escape to the blue planet, hiding away from the locals, blending in, as there were many of those who thought that it was the alien witches that brought the disaster to their planet, by meddling with powers that were not to be used. And so the survivors had blended in, never mentioned their past and hidden their powers far away from sight of mere mortals, and soon, they too became no more that children of the Planet Earth.

But the story of the years before the calamity that set off nothing less than the start of the universe, making the disaster not such a bad thing in the end, but only a necessity that was meant to happen in order for the world to come to be. There were many beginning to this story, for there were many players to the unfolding of inevitability, but perhaps the best place to start would be, when yet a mortal prince set off to see the vast expanses of our Solar System, starting from the nearest habitable place of it all - the Moon Kingdom.

* * *

"Atemu! Atemu! Where are you?" A raven-haired girl ran through the white halls of the palace of Kemet_(1)_. Following her was a blonde girl with very tan skin, as it was native to the inhabitants of the hot desert country they resided in.

These were the two apprentices to the Priests in Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen's service. The girl who was running behind the black-haired one, was Lady Menmaatre, or as everyone addressed her, Lady Mana. She was the favourite student of Grand Magician Mahaad, one of the best mages in Kemet. She was still just learning, but already was making great progress.

The first girl went in Kemet by the name of Isis, though her birth name was Bellona Rei Aithalos Kheras, Princess of Mars. She was one of the ambassadors from Silver Alliance to Kemet, a priestess under the tutelage of the current owner of the Millennium Tauk. Though unlike the others who were under the tutelage of the Priests of Millennium Items, she would not take up the mantle from Priestess Hatshepsut, as her first and foremost duty would lie to the High Princess of the Silver Alliance, Princess Serenity.

But in the name of alliance with Kemet, who harvested the vast powers of Shadow Realm, the realm of souls in-between their lives, a deal had been made between Queen Selenity and Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen. When the powers of the Shadow Realm had been unsealed once more, for the first time since the time of Atlantis, Queen Selenity decided to offer a treaty to the pharaoh. An assurance so to say for the peace of her own subjects, that the powers that had once almost unsealed a dark power hidden in the Earth would be used correctly without any fear for the rest of the Solar System. The pharaoh too had feared the Shadow Realm would be too dangerous to control.

And against the better judgment of his priests, he decided that he could trust the Lunarian queen. For he knew only one race, so pure that no murder existed in their blood, and those people could offer him a sound word of advice. After days of consultation with the Silver Crystal, Selenity finally decided on a reasonable way to guide and consult the Pharaoh, who was equally as concerned about his kingdom, that went against his advisers wishes to speak with the beings from heaven, who did not honour their gods. And so the first alliance between a kingdom of Earth and the Silver Alliance came to be. Shortly after followed a treaty with the Kingdom of Elysion, as the two Kingdoms shared common ancestors in the fallen Kingdom of Atlantis, which had been torn asunder by the near awakening of a dark creature, that slumbered deep beneath the Earth.

Under the contract between the two kingdoms, Rei, Princess of Mars, who demonstrated great mystic potential spent each year six months in Kemet, learning the secrets of the Millennium Spellbook and the Tauk. The presence of the Princess of Mars in the desert kingdom was demanded by the council of the Alliance, in order to keep a closer watch on the volatile magic of the kingdom, and to better understand their powers and measure out the potential danger. Of course though despite having such an underhanded tactic to watch the kingdom from the inside, out of some fear, the Queen extended a good will offer: four women were selected by the queen, for them to become the Guardians of Shadow Realm from all of the Solar System. Their titles would be that akin to the Sailor Soldiers of the Solar System. Of course they would never be true Sailor Soldiers, as a Sailor Soldiers' power came from a star or a planet. But nonetheless the girls would receive training, and in future be advisors to the pharaoh and his descendants.

Two girls were selected from the Moon Kingdom and two girls from Kemet. One was from a distant line of Venusian royalties, Mai Kore Valentine, Sailor Harpe _(2)_ - the maiden with the spirit of a winged beast by the name of Harpie Lady. She had golden blonde hair, the same hue that of the Princess of Venus golden tresses, yet her eyes were violet, so unlike the blue or golden hued eyes of the Venusians. That was the drop of Saturnine blood in her speaking.

The other was maiden was orphaned Lunarian noble lady, Kisara of Atlas City, the one who by Priest Shada's words, possessed one of the mightiest beasts of the Shadow Realm, the Legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon. Appropriately she was named Sailor Argaeis Drakaina _(3)_, or Sailor Drakaina for short. Her hair was white as snow and her eyes a pale blue with hints of silver.

The other two girls were unlike their pale and fair-haired comrades, tan and with dark brown hair. One was Lady Anhuret, or as she was known to most Anzu, a girl picked up from a very distant village in Kemet. She was very friendly, and had her dark brown hair cut straight at the shoulders, her steely blue eyes revealing her stubborn yet king spirit. Her spirit Daeva _(4)_ although not as powerful in attack terms as her the ones her comrades wielded was very powerful on defence, the Forgiving Maiden, a fairy Daeva. And according to that attribute Anzu was called Sailor Numphe _(5)_. The last girl of the chosen girls was already introduced in this story, the same girl who had been following Princess Rei. Mana was the last of the chosen Guardians and she was called Sailor Mage _(6)_. Her spirit was the Dark Magician Girl. Upon her first awakening, the Egyptian girl's hair had been bleached platinum blonde from the sheer power of her spirit Daeva, and now she sported golden tresses that could make even the ladies of Venus jealous.

Same as Princess Rei, the Sailor Guardians of the Shadow Realm spent half of the year in the Silver Alliance, training under the Outer Soldiers, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, older than them by give or take three years. The other half of the year was spent in the kingdom of golden sands, learning the intricate knowledge of the Shadow Realm, under the tutelage of the first generation of priests and mages exemplary in the art. And now the time had come for Princess Mars and Mana, alongside with the Guardians of the Shadow Realm to leave once more to the Moon, to continue their training. But this time around, along with them was going Prince Atemu of Kemet, to meet Queen Selenity and her daughter Princess Serenity.

The search for Prince Atemu ended in the throne room, where the fifteen-year-old prince, stood prim and proper before his father, who was instructing his son, no doubt about the appropriate behaviour in the presence of the princess, given the prince's default dislike for female royalties, having in his short life already encountered plenty of haughty, shallow ladies of royal courts. The prince was quite a stunning specimen, having blood red eyes, tan skin and black, which spiked up in all directions. His hair had red tips and his bangs were golden. This was considered a sign of good will from the three most powerful spirit Daeva, appropriately named by the names of the Gods of Kemet, that they had accepted him as their next true ruler. Golden was for the Winged Dragon of Ra, red for The Sky Dragon of Osiris, and black for Obelisk, The Giant God Soldier.

"Ah, Princess Isis, Lady Menmaatre," spoke out the pharaoh, as the two girls respectfully bowed to the pharaoh.

"You are ready to leave now?" at the Pharaoh's question the two girls nodded and Rei answered: "The Gateway had been prepared, everything is packed. We may leave at any time, if Prince Atemu is ready."

The pharaoh smiled kindly at the young princess and replied: "He is. I had just given him my last words, and a gift to pass on to Princess Serenity. She is fourteen now?" Rei barely supressed a sneaky grin, as Atemu let out a barely audible growl at his father's words. It didn't take a rocket scientist from Mercury to see what had been going down between the two royals. "Ah, the age when a girl starts to mature into a lady," the pharaoh said cheerfully, ignoring the furious flush on the prince's face. Rei nodded, "A couple months younger than me. If I am not wrong, her birthday will take place exactly during the New Year, the first day of Tekh this year." The pharaoh smiled wistfully and then looked sternly at Prince Atemu then.

"I would advise you to pay proper respects to Princess Serenity then. Wasir _(7)_ and Aset _(8)_ graced her too, as did the star Sopdet. If I hear from the priests that you have been in any way short of courteous to the princess, I will have appropriate measures taken," the threat was obvious in Akhenamkhanen's word, the elderly ruler taking delight when his son blanched in horror. Despite being old, he still had means of controlling his unruly son.

His son was after all infamous for being one of least gallant princes in this hemisphere, unlike the plentiful to give out their love princes of Babylon or Anatolia, much to the chagrin of his father who in his youth had been known to be quite charismatic and charming. Atemu's crimes against the noble ladies included but were not limited to dumping wine glasses on their dresses, stepping on their feet during dances on purpose, locking them with wild stallions in the stalls, dumping a bucket of locusts on their heads, needless to say the list went on forever. Rei had tried reasoning with the prince, not to be rude to Princess Serenity, who had a mean streak of her own, having inherited a short temper from her father, but Atemu couldn't be convinced that she was unlike the other. So she had all but given up, hoping for the best that a prank war would not ensue when they arrived to the Moon, for it would be bad publicity for both of them. And given Serenity's shaky status as the High Princess due to her mixed blood, it wouldn't bode well for her princess.

The pharaoh was silent for a moment regarding his son. There was not much left to be said and no more threats were to be made. Finally with a wave of his hand, he dismissed the trio, "Well off you go, son. We will meet in half a year." He gave the Princess of Mars a polite nod, addressing her this time, "And I hope the High Princess shall grace Kemet with her presence for the Prince's birthday."

Rei quickly curtsied, "I shall see if I can convince the Princess to visit your glorious Kingdom, but it will depend on her schedule of course."

The three teenagers bowed to the pharaoh and exited the throne room. No sooner than they left, the younger twin brother of the pharaoh emerged from the shadows. The two were almost similar, although the younger twin looked much older, due to him dealing with the Shadow Realm in much greater quantities, in the last war that had graced Kemet before the birth if the prince.

"The Prince is not happy." Priest Akhenaden noted, "You gave him a ring to gift to Princess Serenity among the other gifts." The pharaoh smiled in reply, "Oh, it might just an old man's hopes, there was after all a prophecy at the birth of the twins, that the one with golden hair would fall in love with the Golden Prince."

His brother raised an eyebrow, an apprehensive frown marring his features. "It could also be Endymion, Prince of Elysion, the wielder of the Golden Crystal," the priest noted

"But it there was a second prophecy also spoken, that the child of light would fall in love with the Golden Prince of Darkness," the pharaoh grinned, getting up from his throne to stretch his aging limbs.

His brother rolled his eyes at him, "That prophecy was made at a different time, and we do not know if it has anything to with the Princess or the Prince at all. It was spoken by a madwoman no less." Akhenamkhanen shrugged in reply to the logic of his brother's words, not wanting or not being able to heed the warning to curb his ambitions of uniting the two kingdoms in more than just a treaty on paper.

The priest scratched his beard, "Does the Queen know of your intentions?"

"Of course not." And the aging priest wanted to tear at his beard. Sending his son to make a semi-official proposal to Serenity by Kemetian traditions, and not telling her mother about it? The girl could accept it. And then the Queen could be furious. Though, knowing the kind woman, she would be happy if she could unite the kingdoms, and it also could be very beneficial for their kingdoms, as he had always had his reservations about the intentions of the Sylvans, for all he knew they could be plotting a hostile take over but if their princess was a 'hostage' of theirs for half of the time, they could raise the princess to sympathise with them and the council of the alliance, whom he distrusted completely could be held in iron gloves.

But he had to get his brother away from his happy thoughts about heirs and grandchildren, scoffing the Akhenaden smacked his brother on the head, something he still did when there was no one around, "Don't get your hopes up so soon. And get back to paperwork, there are children starving in villages," muttered Akhenaden as he turned to leave.

A not so amused groan from his older brother amused him just as usual. He could be such a kid sometimes.

* * *

It had been two days in Earth time since the proud Prince of Egypt arrived in the Moon Kingdom. The first thing he noticed was that the night seemed endless on the Moon. In the two days the only light came from the soft glowing crystals all around the palace used as torches. Princess Rei assumed him that the night was not eternal on the Moon, but as they arrived in the beginning of a month, it would be another five days till sunrise.

He had yet to meet some princesses, including Princess Artemis Serenity Argureos and Princess Kore Hotaru Alexiare, daughters of the late King of Saturn, Thanatos Amphiskios, and Queen Selenity Photoeides. The two princesses were according to the Queen Selenity, to whom he had taken an immediate liking, were on the other side of the moon at the Thargelia festival, honouring the Goddess of the Moon and the God of Sun, divine siblings in the pantheon of the Sylvan people, who according to their history, had aided them in the early times of settling down in their Solar System.

His days at this pristine white palace were calm and almost boring compared to his life on Earth, if it weren't for the strenuous training he underwent along with the Soldiers of Four Guardian Deities, Princesses of Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Mercury and Guardians of the Shadow Realm, Mai, Kisara, Mana and Anzu. The princesses of Neptune and Uranus were very strong and formidable opponents; he grew to respect these two warriors from the outer Solar System. Although his fiery temperament often clashed with Uranus and Jupiter, overall he liked these two princesses, deciding that they were not to be disrespected. Of course there was also the fear of being pounded into the ground, by those two amazon of women.

The Sailor Soldiers he met were very unlike the noble women on earth, who were mostly concerned with their appearance and beauty, makeup and parties. The holy warriors of the Sylvan people paid a great deal of respect to their training. Also Princess Junona Makoto Peristhenes of Jupiter really liked cooking and gardening, something that had baffled Prince Atemu a lot, when he had once ventured to the kitchens and found the lady baking something really delicious. As a Prince he could at most roast himself some meat over a fire, something he learned during his military training, so it was strange to him, to see the tall princess alone in the kitchen the previous, making something, without the aid of any handmaidens. It was unheard of noble ladies, let alone princesses to take part in something as trivial as preparing food.

"_Serenity is returning tomorrow. I want to bake her something. She enjoys my cooking the most."_

_Of course he had scoffed at those words. Assured that all of this respect the warriors-princesses shared for the High Princess would be ungrounded, after all, he had heard the High Princess never even touched a dagger. _

Princess Amphitrite Michiru Okualos of Neptune, although earned his respect for her supreme magic and battle skills, was one of the two princesses he still had to make up his mind about. She along with Princess Ambrosia Minako Eros Kharieis of Venus, in a way of reminded him of the noble women and yet again they didn't. Princess Neptune was a very refined and graceful, lady, who reminded him a lot of his mother. Many of her admirers were very powerful men but she graciously refused each of their advances. In fact he doubted if she was in the least interested in men, and she **did **spend a lot of time with Princess Uranus, Zephyr Haruka Ennosidas, their exchanges being far more than just friendly. Princess Haruka was a very tall, willowy woman, whose physique was not unlike the amazons in the far east. And one of her hobbies was apparently speed races, an activity she was banned from doing on any other planet, than Uranus, for reasons she didn't divulge.

Princess of Venus was beautiful and very concerned about her appearance, but at the same time, she never acted akin the nobles ladies he'd met before, as if she was above the other people. Honestly speaking, she was very air-headed and the only time he saw a serious expression on her face, was when she trained. According to what Isis, or Rei, as they called her here, told him, she was the leader of Soldiers of Four Guardian Deities, the head of Princess Serenity's guard and stand-in for leader of Soldier of Outer Solar System when Princess Saturn was absent. He would have laughed at that, thinking that perhaps the fire princess had made a joke, but then he saw her wipe the floor with Sailor Uranus, on the second day of his visit to the moon when the other Soldier poked fun at her latest love affair crumbling, when the news of her upcoming engagement to Prince Endymion came out. In short, Sailor Venus was not someone you would want to anger; there was a pretty good reason why she was the leader.

The last lady was unlike anyone he met down on earth. On earth noble women rarely bothered with learning in countries other than Kemet, even if they were given the chance, preferring household duties, but Princess Naias Ami Sophos of Mercury was an absolute bookworm, even more than his friend Mahaad. If she wasn't training, she was always away in the library learning more and more each day. She was shy and timid and rarely spoke angrily. The only one time he heard her speak in anger, when Princess Venus had accidentally dropped a whole bookshelf scattering all the important ancient documents she had painstakingly arranged for future reference.

There were two more Sailor Soldiers, whom he had yet to meet, one was the twin of Serenity, Sailor Saturn, Princess Saturn and one, which Queen Selenity told him, he would probably not meet, as her duty was to guard the doors of space and time, Sailor Pluto. At one point Atemu asked whether Princess Serenity was Sailor Moon, having made the connection between the princesses of the planets and their respective Sailor Soldier names, but Queen Selenity gave him a very weird stare and then gave a very cryptic reply.

"_It is said that the Princess of the Moon will become Sailor Moon only under the mot dire circumstances, when our peaceful ways simply won't be enough to stop a catastrophe. I hope that this time will never come. Because that would mean, that an era of distraught and war would come."_

Thus Atemu was only even more affirmed in his belief, that Serenity would be spoiled and unlike the Sailor Soldiers who were taught to battle. She would probably be a wimp and somebody who would never understand the hardships of battle, which her fellow soldiers would understand. And father even gave him this stupid ring. Atemu was not an idiot, his father probably planned to engage him to the princess. Why her? Why not Princess Mars, or Princess Mercury. He couldn't deal with another stupid lady: they were all a complete waste of time.

A frown grazing his lips, the prince angrily stormed through the corridors, having yet been again reminded by hs advisors that tonight he would be meeting Princess Serenity and he was expected to make a good impression. Hoping to get sooner to the training room, to take his mind off of this ordeal, the prince was so deep within his angry looping thought-rants, that he was then he never noticed a girl dilly-dallying in the hallway paying no attention to her surroundings. So it was no wonder that under the covers of the pitch black night of the moon, Prince Atemu crashed into her and both tumbled onto their floor from their impact.

First came the shriek of horror, "Oh dear Selene, I am so sorry, I always get my head up into the clouds," started the girl speaking frantically as she stood up and straightened her simple blue dress, "Momma always says I should be more graceful and control my daydreaming. But I can't help it. Each time I see the Earth in the sky, I just can't help but stare, and right now it is so beautiful. I want to visit the Earth, it is so beautiful." Atemu blinked wordlessly at the strange girl, who still continued apologizing and bowing her head to him in apology. His eyes travelled to the window near which they crashed and sure enough in the black sky showered by endless stars hung the blue-green planet, which was the Earth.

"That blue planet of hope and possibilities," the girl sighed and Atemu turned his gaze back to her. The girl had long blonde hair tired into a ponytail that looked almost silver in the dim lights of the crystals that were lighting the hall. Her forehead was covered by a thin white bandana, tied at the base of her head. He couldn't exactly tell the colour of her eyes, as they seemed dark blue almost black, but he could bet that they were blue. Well to be fair, most of the Lunarians had blue or silver eyes, so it would be no surprise. The girl continued rambling, "The resonant sound you don't get on the moon. The wide sea. The green wind. I hope someday I will be able to visit the Earth," a forlorn sigh escaped her lips, a soft content smile appeared on her face. That was actually a first one, he was so used of the wary looks the silver race gave him, that he almost became too obnoxious, as Rei liked to tease him often.

At his sudden laugh the girl quickly shut her mouth, observing him questioningly. The prince clutched his stomach, still sitting on the ground. "It's just that..." he forced out between laughs and chuckles, "you're the first person here, who after _offending _**me_,_**_" _he couldn't resist rolling his eyes, screw those manners for just a bit, "didn't start apologizing like crazy, and begging for forgiveness," the prince laughed some more, and in a simpering voice parodied some of the nobles, "_Oh my, Prince Ur-Atemu Horamkhet, Your Highness, forgive me. I beg for your eternal forgiveness. Have mercy on my soul._" Much to his never-ending annoyance for some reason half of the Lunarians met were quite afraid of him, the others slightly wary, excluding some of whom he had personally met and been introduced to, like Lady Kisara or Queen Selenity.

"Prince Atemu?" the girl gaped, oh of course, she just didn't recognize him and she was rude as well, addressing him as if she was a friend already, Atemu groaned in annoyance as the girl hurriedly tried pulling him up, all the while frantically apologizing, "Forgive my rudeness. Mother will be so annoyed," surprisingly for a such a tiny slip of a girl, she had quite a lot of power behind her frame, quickly pulling him off the ground, to face her. Well, it was a new level of simpering before him, quite rude if he could say so, considering his status. His displeasure at the lack of conduct and the curiosity towards her attitude must have clearly showed up on his face, to which she flushed again, cheeks tinted dark red in the purplish hues of their surroundings.

"I am really sorry, Prince Atemu. I should have recognized this attire immediately," the girl took a step back and curtsied, her eyes twinkling with mischief, "The attire of the Crown Prince of Egypt is quite recognizable, but I was never really good at history even with Ami tutoring me," she leaned forwards with a conspiring face, "It embarrasses me also, but I am always daydreaming whenever the Earth is fully visible up in the sky," again a faint blush covered her cheeks as she looked down, twiddling her fingers, a gesture which Atemu found surprisingly cute. His previous annoyance at her never-ending flow of words and lack of any manners melted away, as for the first time there was someone who didn't care if he was the Prince of Kemet or not… It was rather refreshing.

He suddenly noted the deafening silence, as the girl continued staring at his feet, her mouth pursed in a pout, as her face reddened with each second.

"The moon is also gorgeous," he replied smoothly, trying to ease the conversation. And that seemed to do the trick, as the lady immediately gave him a smile as bright as the desert sun, and jumped next to him, grabbing his forearms in yet another what it seemed grossly inappropriate conduct of a noble lady towards a Crown Prince, yet he cared not that much, cause for the first time it seemed as if this one didn't care who he was at all.

"Not as beautiful as Earth is thought," chirped the girl, "I am happy though. Mother told me that in half a year I will come to Earth along with Rei," she spoke. Then something clicked in Atemu's head. Ami tutored this girl? That would mean that she couldn't be one of the servants, nor could she be one of the nobles. And if she were to come to Earth in half a year, that would only mean... it just couldn't be. He could almost hear Rei laughing in the back of his head, because he did realize one thing. If this annoying windmill of a mouth girl was the Princess, he didn't dislike her nearly as much as he swore he would upon meeting her.

"You must be..." he choked out, and the girl flushed once more, quickly curtsying politely.

"How silly I am," she spoke apologizing, and curtsying yet again, she said, "I am Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom, the heir to the Silver Crystal. I apologize for not being here when you arrived, my sister and I were attending to the ceremonies of Thargelia on the other side of the Moon" she looked up at him and a mischievous smile graced her lips, "Rei told me a lot about you. I hope your stay hasn't been boring here." She paused as Atemu shook his head wordlessly, admitting that he had been a bit bored out of his mind would be not proper, yet she just laughed, "You can speak freely to me," Serenity straightened up and took a step closer to him, leaning over she whispered into his ear: "I know that it can be boring here, so if you're bored you can always come to me. We'll find something fun to do. After all, if we're royalties, it doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves."

Was she…. Was she implying what he thought she was? Clearly she couldn't, her face was far too innocent. But he could be being fooled. He knew plenty of ladies who were skilled in arts of manipulation. Argh, decisions, decisions, decisions. He could apologize and just walk off, saying that he had a training session coming up with Uranus, and that wouldn't be exactly a lie, but he could be wrong. Maybe he just needed to spend more time with her, and prove to himself, that she was another stupid lady, but if she was, wouldn't be that a waste of time. Despite all the heavy internal arguing, the outer façade of the Prince of Kmet, was quite calm, as she blankly stared at the moon princess, who _was _getting more annoyed by each moment.

"Well?" Her drawl interrupted hi, she was standing there, her arms crossed, one foot tapping on the ground, the first time he actually ever heard any Lunarian make a noise with their feet. "Well?" Her eyebrows went up as she put her hands on her hips, her tone becoming less and less cheerful, and a bit more annoyed. Decisions, He had to make one now.

"Okay. Then let's have some fun." Oooooh, that might have been a mistake, he thought, as a far too cheerful smile crossed the princess's face, as she grinned at him happily.

"Alright!" explained the princess jumping up and down, "I almost thought you hated me like you hate the other noble ladies," she chirped, clasping her hands around his, her blue eyes flavoured by a weird emotion, oh, the prince could hear Rei laughing in the back of his head once more at his predicament, but then the weird dangerous feeling was gone and she was back to being chipper and happy. "Alright, I propose we go to the city. But we need to disguise ourselves. This game is called, evade the public attention and fool the palace guards." Perhaps it was a bad idea nonetheless. But he had to admit. She wasn't like the other ladies. But she was still annoying. Just in a different way. "Oh, and under no condition get caught by Luna!"

"Luna?".

"Yes. A very sneaky and strict cat!"

And giggling all the way, Princess Serenity grabbed Atemu's hand and started running off in some location, dragging him behind him all along. All the while Atemu couldn't yet quite decide, whether he liked her or not. She talked too much.

* * *

**End Prologue**

* * *

_**03/03/2014 – **__Four years later and I rewrite this chapter. It was too Mary Sueish. It was too nice. Too quick in liking somebody. I mean, yet I guess if you get off a nice foot then yes, but with Atemu's dislike of noble ladies, and you'd have ONLY noble ladies in a palace court, he can't have a nice start with many people really, so at the very least there has to be annoyance with Serenity. This I like a lot more. I've also changed the names of Shadow Sailor Soldiers, as everything in the Sylvan Alliance carries Greek words and meaning, and festivals, so for the sake of continuity, I gave them Greek names. I do have a way of explaining the Japanese names for the Sailor Soldier, but that will be different, and can't be used for Sailor Senshi names as well._

* * *

_Please read amended footnotes for references._

1 -Kemet – Egypt

2 - Sailor Harpe – means Sailor Bird of Prey

3 - Sailor Argaeis Drakaina – Sailor White Dragon Woman

4 - Daeva – Shadow Monsters, aka the Duel Mosnters

5 - Sailor Numphe – Sailor Nymph (there was no word fairy in ancient greek)

6 - Sailor Mage – similar to Magus, Sailor Magician basically

7 - Wasir – God Osiris

8 - Aset – God Isis

9 - Sopdet – Sirius star


	2. 1: The Hidden Moon

**_03/03/2014_**_ – Alright this chapter was rewritten too. Again I removed the elements of Mary Sueishness. Things that didn't fit. And of course changes the story to adapt to the first chapter, in time, there margin of Atemu's like for her will increase and there'll be no differences, but I enjoy this interaction between them more, as it definitely feels more organic, plus I actually added a reasonable reason for Atemu to train Serenity, as opposed, to, OMG, I'm in love with this princes, so I'll help her break all the rules. There were little changes all over this chapter, so make sure you read it._

* * *

**_Thank you for favouriting, adding to alerts and reviewing: ShadowsOfTheHeart _**_(I couldn't manage right away, cause you know, life/work/and other stuff like that, but I still try to update as often as I can, so please enjoy)**, smfan **(thank you)**, Samseesstars **(hah, as you see, it is not a one-shot, because it is tied with the Acheron series. Feel free to read Acheron:Infinitas, which takes places in the modern times), **Hotaru88 **(cute? I'd bet everyone who knew me IRL would be surprised I can be cute and dear)**, Spirit of the Dead **(well, english is not my native language, so I can't be really perfect)**, Failisse **(well, it is sort of harder to update it, compared to Acheron:Infinitas, because while the other one follows the YGO timeline, with deviations, here I have to pla everything carefully out and not to forget any details or meetings, which would affect the character in the future)**, SoccerNavyBrat02 **(thank you)**, Alycee Lanet**(thank you)**, Luminia **(yes, Luna is an evil kitty cat. She'll have a riot when she finds out about Serenity's escapade in the next chapter)**, mian-mian**(thank you)**, Sesshy's Mistress **(I'm glad it brought you joy), **brittanyann200242**, **IsisMoon, kyuuo, nightqueen666, PokemonKnight, XXThe wish GranterXX, beth200000, Ensign-Terra-Yamato, Kuroppoi Kitsune, Moon Mage Goddess**_

_Pairings as follow: Atemu/Serenity. Thief King Bakura/Hotaru. Neptune/Uranus. Jounoochi/Mai. Mana/Mahaad. Seth/Kisara. One sided Rei/Seth. Honda/Anzu. One sided Anzu/Atemu._

* * *

**A.c.h.e.r.o.n: O.r.i.g.i.n.i.s**

* * *

**Part I: Innocence**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"_A meeting is an event where minutes are taken and hours wasted."_

_~ James T. Kirk_

* * *

The moon was always regarded by the humans as a cold and distant place, where eternal beings benevolent but too superior lived. Most of the humanity did not enjoy the ever-watchful eye of the Silver Alliance which surrounded them, it was a behaviour pattern adopted since the time of Atlantis. When the Queen of the White Moon made an alliance with the Pharaoh of Kemet the dissonance in the humanity only grew, even if they weren't speaking of it. While the desert nations supported the old king's decision, the other nations, who knew of the involvement of Kemet with the dark magic, deemed them traitors to the Earth, who joined in arms with the witches from beyond the skies.

Of course, most of the humanity revered the Queen of the White Moon, for she was a beacon of hope even for those who disliked the Silver Alliance. Everyone knew of her unfathomable mercy and the power to forgive even her enemies. Precisely that was a reason, why most kingdoms and their reigning monarchs felt threatened by the Moon Kingdom. They didn't doubt for a minute that the Pharaoh of the Shadow Sorcerers would try to make further use of the alliance with the Moon. And what better way than to wed his son to the princess. And that was a reason why other monarchs feared that possibility even more. The Golden Kingdom of Sands was a powerful force to be reckoned with, and with the addition of the White Moon Kingdom's forces they would be unstoppable.

And for a while they were able to pressure the aging ruler of Kemet to not consider engaging his son to the daughter of the moon early on. The main argument was that was - the Bloodletting Prince, well King at that time. The King of Saturn Kingdom, the Prince Consort of the White Moon Kingdom and the King Regnant of the Silver Alliance. His name was feared even more than the Millennium Items and the Three Legendary God Daeva of Egypt. For he had no mercy. He had no sympathy. And if he warred, in his stead only ruin and destruction remained. Thanatos Amphiskios, he who casts shadows both way.

And so… no one asked for the hands of the two princesses of the moon for a very long time. Until that summer came, when a terrible demon got loose. The demon awoke a queen slumbering on the other side of the moon, which the Earth never saw. The Dead Moon Kingdom rose from the darkness and the first civil war on the moon occurred. In the massacre under the capitol of the White Moon, the Bloodletting Prince fell. And the power-hungry monarchs of the earth breathed in relief. They didn't fear an invasion from the Moon anymore… For the queen would never attack anyone.

* * *

The halls were dim, and silence hung heavily in the halls. Everyone seemed to be away somewhere, with the exception of some palace guards who patrolled the marble castle. And with the exception of two royalties who stealthily sneaked past those. For Atemu that was something new, as he had never before tried to creep past his subjects, as if he were a common thief. But he was following the annoying moonchild, who was intent to escape the 'boring' palace to the outside. He still thought it was a stupid idea, and he still hoped she would prove his fears of being another boring lady, so he could have all the rights to throw away the stupid ring that his father gave him.

"Where are we going?" asked Atemu, as the princess once more skipped to another empty hallway, his hand still held firmly by her smaller pale hand. The girl giggled and pointed to a simple wooden door at the end of a hallway.

"To the storage room. We need to get you redressed and…" Serenity looked over him trailing off, smiling impishly. Well, he could understand the clothes part. He did not look the least as a citizen of this country. The people in this country preferred silver jewellery and clothing, which covered much more than his native clothing did. The women wore long dresses, which though were elaborately designed, covered most of their bodies and didn't have the revealing lines of the dresses the women in Kemet wore. The men wore tunics with pants. The jewellery worn was usually modest and not even nearly as extravagant as the ones he wore.

"And?"

"Hide your hair, silly." The girl giggled as she pointed to his hair.

"Why?" He didn't find anything wrong with his hair. Sure maybe it was extravagant, but he doubted that the commoners knew of his appearance. So, why would be it such a bother to hide his hair?

Her sighing in exasperation, the princess said in a know-it all voice "No one on the moon has such hair." Ok, back to being annoying, and he was just starting to like her.

"But Princess Rei and Princess Hotaru are also dark-haired…" replied Atemu. The prince failed to understand her reasoning. Surely they had also black-haired people. Besides hair-dyes were widely spread in Kemet, and surely such things would also exist on the moon.

"Yeah, but they're not sneaking out of the palace. The moon people are fair, so it is pretty rare to spot someone like you. We'd be immediately spotted." Well that made snese. Plus, he wasn't an expert of sneaking past royal guards. She was, apparently. Perhaps she was right.

"Alright. But, still… are you sure it's a good idea?" He still doubted his decision to follow the blonde princess. Wasn't there supposed to be some sort of reception later? Where he was supposed to be officially introduced to the princess. He vaguely remembered Isis telling him of something grand planned later on today. But one phrase from the rabbit erased all of the doubts from his mind.

"Are you scared?" her voice was taunting, as she mischievously glanced at him. That minx. First she makes him agree to this insane idea, and then she dares to imply he's a coward. Fine. He would go along. This time. A smirk found its way to his face. He would accept her dare.

"Am not," he hugged.

"Good," a satisfied smirk was cast to him by the grace of the princess, who promptly dragged him into the room behind the door. The room was large and in the wardrobes standing in line by the walls there were numerous dresses, tunics and pants. All appropriate for a regular servant. Nothing elaborate, nothing extravagant.

Serenity quickly picked out a simple maroon tunic with black pants, a pair of leather boots, a headscarf similar to those the traveling tribes in his land wore upon their heads. She left him alone in dressing room, bashfully making her exit, after realizing she was waiting for him to undress in her presence. The notion amused Atemu for a moment, as he knew many ladies in his court, who would give their souls to spend time alone with him, when he was undressed. But this princess seemed to be different. Alright. Stop right there. She might be playing with you. Of course, then again, she _was a _Lunarian, and such behaviour should be foreign to her. But he couldn't just trust her.

After a short while he emerged. His gravity-defying hair was hidden by the scarf, the maroon tunic fit him nicely, and in some way even brightened his already sparkling ruby eyes. The pants were a bit uncomfortable for the young prince: he wasn't used to such clothing articles. As Serenity gave him a look of appraisal the prince could not deny himself giving her a twirl and a mock bow as he asked: "Will this be fine, your highness?"

"Yep, this is perfect," the princess giggled in delight at his antics. He smiled in reply, and gave in once more to her, as she grabbed his hand and dragged along once more, now freely running without any fear of being stopped by the guards through the palace halls. Just as they made it around another corner they've managed to crash into a young woman, who was probably not much older than they were. He heard Serenity curse quietly as she stood up. Atemu tugged her hand in alarm, but Serenity just whispered: "Just act along."

"You servants! Don't you have any common decency! Running me down like this!" the young woman screeched, as Serenity quickly helped her up. Atemu cringed in distaste, but forced the grimace of displeasure away. The woman was obviously nobility, as he could note from the heavy velvet brocade dress she wore. A long mantle draped the floor behind her, an unknown seal entwined with the crescent embroidered upon it. Her eyes were cobalt blue-grey and her hair was a light blonde, almost white colour. Her hair was made up in a similar way to the princess, only she had twin buns of hair on each side of her head, and the bottom part of the hair was falling in free waves to the mid of her back.

"I'm very sorry Lady Shizukesa," stuttered Serenity, but her displeasure of meeting this persona was blatantly obvious to him, "We were just hurrying along to the kitchens. I am guiding a new servant along," Serenity motioned to his form.

"Y-yes… very sorry, Lady Shizukesa," Atemu hastily picked up along. The woman smirked, mistaking his stumble for fear, but rather it was the displeasure of a Crown Prince with the need to simper in front of some nobility, with her ego over blown.

"What are your names? I shall report you to the overseer! He will make sure you are punished," spoke the woman harshly.

"I am Sarina and this is Yami," Serenity didn't even pause to think as she lied, "Please, Lady, do not report us. We are nothing but humble servants in front of you! Surely you can be merciful," as Serenity bowed her head low, Atemu followed her lead and out of the corner of his eye noticed a small unnoticeable by Shizukesa grin.

Shizukesa frowned and then made a dismissing wave with her hand, as she spoke in an unpleasing tone: "I will think of it. Now get out of my sight." Once more, bowing and curtsying, apologizing and bidding goodbye to her, Serenity grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the woman. Only once they were far away enough did they slow down. Standing under the arc which lead to the courtyard at the side of the palace, Serenity broke out it laughter, confusing Atemu even more. Had he been at her spot, he would be severely annoyed at the occasion, even if they had been under the guise of servants.

"Who was that?" he asked in a rather disgruntled manner. It was the first time he met someone on the moon, who managed to annoy him in a timespan of less than a second. Besides Serenity of course. Because she talked too much. If only she would not rant and rave so much, she could be quite pleasant. But _that_ woman… Argh, she was the embodiment of the ladies he despised.

Serenity paused, as if searching for the right words to reply, "That is my cousin. She's… how to say…" The girl looked up her eyebrows scrunched, as she searched for the words.

"Haughty and vain." Atemu offered and the moment the words left his mouth, Serenity gasped and looked at him in alarm.

"No! I'm sure she's a nice person." Was she being serious? Was she absolutely serious? That woman was not nice in any way. Even if she was the cousin of the royal family, acting like she owned the place in someone else's palace, he would have let her know of his displeasure. Was this girl really being serious? Oh god, he mentally recoiled, she was being serious.

"Really!" the prince stifled a laugh, as his companion started trying to find excuses to the behaviour of the spoiled lady, starting from a food poisoning, headache and ending with loosing her cat. She was actually being serious about that. Still chuckling, the pharaoh smirked, as he draped a hand across the girl's shoulders: "Whatever you say, little rabbit. Where to now?" Perhaps… just perhaps, she wasn't like the other ladies.

Serenity shifted nervously under his arm and pointed out to the corner of the yard, where a gate was hidden from casual sight: "There. This is the servants' exit." And just like that, she quickly slipped out of his grasp and lead the way. This time she didn't grab his hand. He noticed that much.

* * *

The queen paced nervously in her room. It had been two hours since Serenity should have been dressed to meet Atemu, and an hour since the ball in honour of Prince Atemu's arrival had started. In her throne room the councillors were already gathered, and the queen didn't even doubt for one moment that her elder sister was already there, trying to set the council against her daughter once more. Miriam had done it before and would probably do it once more.

Selene knew that her elder sister despised her for being chosen as the next Queen in line. But who were they to deny the divine will. Selenity did nothing to enchant the Silver Crystal to choose her as its wielder. And in fact sometimes Selenity even wished she was never chosen for that role, because she found often that she barely had time for her beloved daughters.

A quiet knock alarmed from her thoughts. The door opened and her younger daughter came in. Hotaru nodded in greeting. The girl was so similar to her father in looks, it sometimes pained the queen to look at her. She still missed her husband.

"Have you found her?" Selenity asked, her hands clasped together. But much to her chagrin Hotaru shook her head.

"Honestly, mother, I don't know where Serenity is…" spoke the princess quietly. Selenity groaned in irritation, _'She must have sneaked out again.' _It was no secret to the court that the Crown Princess took pleasure in escaping the palace to mingle with the commoners. And that of course did not raise her popularity with the council, even though the Silver Crystal chose her.

"Oh, honestly. Didn't I tell her that she was supposed to meet Prince Atemu today?" groaned the queen.

"Perhaps we can go look for her before councillors grow even more discontent?" Hotaru offered. Selenity nodded quietly. When would that girl learn?

"Yes, please do that. We all know that Miriam constantly is trying to sway their sympathy to her side." Her daughter frowned at her words. It was no secret to the palace dwellers that Duchess Miriam of Mare Imbrium constantly plotted to have her daughter take over the throne. It was no secret that the council was still not content that the blood of Saturn would rule over the peaceful untainted people of the moon.

"Yes, mother," with these words Hotaru left Selenity's room. And it was no secret that the youngest daughter felt detached from her mother. Perhaps it was because it pained the queen to look at Hotaru, who shared the same black silky hair with highlights of deepest violet as the deceased King of Saturn. Perhaps it was also because her daughter was chosen as the next Sailor Saturn, which by the divine law made her first of all the guardian of the Silver Alliance and the Serenity line, and only after that her daughter.

Selenity sighed as she sat down in front of her vanity mirror. Absent-mindedly she took the brush and started weaving it through her long pale-lavender hair. Sometimes she really didn't wish to be the queen. Maybe if she wouldn't have been, she could have had a normal family, where she could provide the comfort and love both of her daughters needed. Serenity wouldn't rebel so much and Hotaru would be closer to her.

But she couldn't fight her destiny. The sudden hum of power resonated through her body. And the queen smiled sadly. She cupped her hands in front of her chest, as a warm light seemed to pulse in between them, the ancient magic answering to her.

"Sometimes, you are my only comfort, Silver Crystal." The soft hum of power vibrated through her whole body, as the ancient crystal, which had been passed down to the first queen of the moon by the goddess of the Moon, tried to soothe her aching heart.

* * *

A lone figure stood hidden in the shadows of a great hall, where multiple guests were gathered. All of them wore rich clothing and their conversations seemed empty and meaningless to him. Oh, how he loathed the nobility. They were so caught up in their own power plays that they never took heed of the simple people. No, the simple people were nothing but pawns on a chess board for them.

"So... what now?" the man whispered to no one in particular. And the shadows seemed to shift behind him forming a transparent figure behind him unnoticeable and unheard by anyone but him.

'_Are you still not so sure about our plan, my white-haired friend?' _the shadow whispered darkly to the boy hidden away in the shadows.

"But this is the White Moon. What if they notice your presence?" his lavender eyes shifted across the crowd of people. So far he didn't notice any of those blasted Sailor Soldiers. But then again magic users were much more common in this land, so it could be anyone in the crowd that would notice the unnatural fluctuations of energy.

'_No… they won't. My powers are closely tied to the Millennium Items. If the Priestess of Mars would have been on the Earth and you would have been here, then they would have probably noticed you. But with her here, my presence shall be shielded.' _The words seemed to calm the boy, yet the irritation stayed upon his face. A woman in the arms of a duke went past him, giggling snobbishly, and the boy grimaced.

"But won't anyone suspect me? Acting as a servant of that good for nothing prince, that's disgusting!" the words were spat out in disgust. He quickly caught himself, and shied away further away, in case anyone had noticed him. After all, he didn't have the same capabilities of being hidden, like his _friend _had.

'_Don't forget… we need to examine this ally of our enemy… besides… I feel it… a great dark power is hidden somewhere here. We must find the owner of that power and sway them to our side…' _The young man smirked darkly. It was quite ironic. A dark power hidden away in this kingdom of light and joy, that didn't fail to amuse him. It would be hilarious if in the end the downfall of their enemies would be caused by something from this beacon of peace and hope.

* * *

Their journey had started at the market place and this was where it still was. Serenity had tried dragging him away from here, as soon as she introduced him to the culinary delicacies of her land: marmalade and hot chocolate. But as they went past a jewellery store, the rings displayed on a market table alarmed him to something, which had been constantly nagging at the back of his mind, yet constantly slipping away. The birthday gift for the princesses! Princess Serenity and Princess Hotaru were twins as unlikely as it seemed. But his father only gave a gift for the golden-haired princess. Plus, perhaps it would be best to find _another _gift to the annoying brat of a princess, there was no way he would give her a ring.

And it would be very impolite to award the golden-haired princess with a gift and to forget about the other girl. How did his father mess up this big at all? And so without any further explanation to Serenity, Atemu started looking for a gift for Princess Hotaru. It was very difficult though, he didn't know what she liked or not, having spent no time in her company at all, and asking Serenity to help him with choosing a gift… well that seemed absolutely horrendous to him. Serenity would probably be insulted by the fact that he dismissed her younger twin.

"Atemu, what are you looking for?" Serenity also seemed to have no respect towards the usual manners in addressing fellow royalties, as most royals did, "You've been going through the market back and forth for a very long time…" Serenity frowned. Her voice was displeased and impatient. The girl stiffly walked over to him, pushing him past another market stand, where he had been looking at brooches: "Come on! There's still so much to show you."

"But, Prin-" he began, yet was promptly silenced by a finger at his mouth. Her fingers were warm against his lips. He had to admit. He didn't even have to stop him from recoiling from the sudden intrusion of his personal space, like he'd usually react. Perhaps it was because, she clearly was not interested in him at all.

"Shhhh! Don't call me that here," whispered Serenity worriedly, taking a quick glance around, but no one seemed to pay attention to them, they were blending in with busy crowds, where market owners were shouting out offers, trying to attract customers to their shops, where customers argued with the owners about prices. No one took notice of his little slip up. Serenity gave him another push and Atemu decided that he would dare risk her wrath. He would tell her the truth.

"But, I need to find a gift for your sister. Your twins and your birthdays are next month. But father just gave me one gift. I can't believe Isis didn't inform me upfront," he had to admit: it was rather selfish trying to put the blame to Isis and his father, but really. He wasn't informed that the two princesses were twins. He never even suspected it! He wasn't at fault. Really. He only found out, when someone in the palace referred to them as the Double Trouble Twins. But instead of becoming angry Serenity giggled.

"I can't believe Isis didn't inform me upfront," she taunted him, mocking the offended tone he used before, "Silly!" the princess smacked his back, pushing him forwards, "She didn't tell you anything, because Hotaru's birthday is half a year later than mine," explained Serenity. Which didn't really make any sense at all.

"What? But, you're twins. Or am I wrong?" Maybe it was just a nickname.

"That we are. And?" her tone was nonchalant and calm. How could she see nothing wrong with her stAtemuent?

"How?"

At his question Serenity's face grew uncomfortable. She stopped pushing him, and looked around once more checking if any of the palace guards were already searching for them. Finally she turned back to him and made a general waving motion to a street: "Let's not discuss it here. I suppose we can go to the Central Crystal Garden. There I can explain everything, while you can admire our city gardens."

"Alright." Atemu obediently followed the girl through the street. Perhaps then she could explain the strangeness of the situation to him. After a while the crowds grew thinner, and as the long winding street came to an end a vast garden met his eyes. The gardens were really beautiful; he could really admire them for hours, just as she said.

All trees were cut to form animals, and everywhere there were multiple crystal statues of fantastical beasts adding more charm to the serene scenery, which differed greatly from the hustling market. And there was a pleasant cool breeze in these gardens. The young prince decided he could find the peace and serenity of the moon, enjoyable compared to the heat of Kemet. Though the land of the golden deserts would always come first in his heart, but the moon could be his second favourite he decided. For now. Maybe some other planets would be more amazing.

After a short stroll through the park, they ended up in a secluded corner of the massive gardens, by a small stream of water. His guide sat down, throwing off the flat shoes she wore and dunked her feet into the cool water.

"So, what's the big deal?" asked Atemu, as he sat down at Serenity's side, still eager for the explanation of the strange order of birthdays in her family. Serenity's eyes became glazed over as she stared into the distance and started her story:

"It all starts with my mother meeting father…

* * *

_Our father was the King of Saturn, now it is no secret that the powers of the royals of the Moon and Saturn are almost opposite. One of life, rebirth and healing, the other of death, destruction and ruin. Besides the spiritual differences of the bloods, there is also a vast difference in the genetic make up. My mother opposed many councillors' wishes when she married father. As a rule the Lunarians never married Saturnians, for the mixing of the blood could result unexpected results. Before the era of peace many people tried to mix these two bloods to create powerful warriors and rulers. But it always backfired. The children born usually either harboured uncontrollable vast powers, but were born with a demented mind. But my mother was so completely in love with father that she never once failed to believe that the power of their love could create a miracle._

_And so it happened. A year after their marriage, which sealed the Silver Alliance she gave birth to us. I was the first of the twins. The other was Hotaru. When we were born, the White Moon rejoiced for it was visible already to the naked eye that the bloodlines didn't mix in the children. The power of the Silver Crystal, which is my mother's sacred gem, held the two ancient bloods apart. My hair, which was the colour of the sun and moon, and the eyes, the blue colour of the oceans, - it all signified the prevalence of the Serenity bloodline. The black hair and almost white skin signified Hotaru's adherence to the Saturnine blood. The news calmed down the councillors, who had vowed that should there be any signs that the tragedies of the past would be repeated through our powers, we would be put down, even if we were the Heirs of the Silver Alliance._

_But my parents' joy did not last long. As the second twin, Hotaru, never once opened her eyes nor gave out a cry. She was barely alive. As it seemed, the body of the mother, the Lunarian Queen, had greatly diminished the child's immune system. It was so because Hotaru was the opposite to mother. She always will be. And so, much to mother's and father's grief, the doctors told them Hotaru wouldn't survive the first day. But mother continued to hope and with the help of the Silver Crystal she sustained the life of Hotaru purely on magic._

_Of course with each day their hope diminished, because our parents understood that without the magic Hotaru wouldn't be able to last. Never once in that time did she make any sound, movement. She never opened her eyes. She was just in a stasis. Her body functions barely operating. Half a year later mother finally made her decision. She would let go of Hotaru. It was cruel to hold her spirit in this stagnation, if her daughter could move on to a next life, where she could actually live._

_I was only a half-year old babe at that time. I do not hold any recollection of those events, and I am retelling you the story only from my mother's words. That cold winter day we gathered by Hotaru. Mother, father and I. They said their goodbyes to their daughter and let me say good bye to my sister, who was fated never to live. That was when the Goddess of the Moon descended upon us once more, and in her grace my sister opened her eyes for the first time and let out a cry._

* * *

"… This is why my birthday is in summer and Hotaru's birthday is during the winter."

The bright stars of the Milky Way clustered together in formations similar to carnations, glittered in sky far more brightly than they ever did on Earth.

"The power of the Moon Goddess…" Up here on the Moon he could almost believe in that happening. He too had heard of people blessed by the gods upon their planet, but he himself had never seen any of the Netjeru _(1) _so many times it seemed like old wives' tales. It was strange to admit it, despite referring to himself as the living god many times, he himself would be what one would call a non-believer. Partially it would have been his education's fault, since early years there were so many tutors from the Silver Millennium employed by his father, and with all the theories of the world, magical and scientific that he learned, he came more and more to the conclusion that any divine revelation could have been a surfacing of hidden energies that the person themselves possessed, an awakening, which destroyed the previous limitations, that in a moment of dire need and terror, the person manifested in their mind the apparition of their gods, yet changed the outcome of the situation with their own hands.

"Yes," Serenity nodded, her eyes reflecting the myriad of stars, making the young girl suddenly seem much older, than she was, "she gave the most power crystal of them all to one of my ancestors, beckoning in the era of my people's new home." But even though it seemed that it in this kingdom magic was even more alive that it was on Earth, he just couldn't accept, that a god came down and resurrected a child. Surely there were many mothers and fathers who prayed for the survival of their children. The gods, if they were listening, had no time for them.

So perhaps, it was King Thanatos who is the moment when he was about to give up the last shred of hope for his daughter's survival, had unlocked some unknown power within him. Perhaps it was Queen Selenity. Perhaps it was…

He quickly shook the train of thoughts away. That was not likely. She was a mere child. Who could barely comprehend any emotions beyond being hungry, cold and unhappy. She wouldn't have been able to comprehend the sorrow of loosing a sibling on such a deep level, that it would have let her use powers that her parents weren't capable of. Oh, she was doing something to him. He looked around suspiciously. Perhaps they were sitting in a field of intoxicating flowers. Perhaps she was immune to them. Perhaps this was her plan in bewitching him. If it was, then it was one he would have almost fallen for.

He turned back to the would be enchanter, only to find her making stupid faces at a rabbit like creature that had hopped towards them. Gurgling and cooing at the creature, the princess was courched on all fours, imitating the antics of the animal, all the while occasionally giggling. And honestly… she looked far too ditzy to make any sort of evil plan to bewitch him.

"What?" She was looking at him, an eyebrow raised. Stupid. Her, a conspiring evil enchanter? Hah. He'd eat a hat, if she ever became one. No one who could snort and gurgle-coo at some animal all the while having the most ditzy expression on her face, could be that plotting.

"So why is that you are the only kingdom without a Sailor Soldier?" She was quite a tattle-tale, perhaps she could explain that to him, "Can't you be one?" Maybe military training would cure her of her ditziness.

"Ah… that would be great," Serenity sat up, picking up the rabbit into her lap, "I'd love to know some self-defence and fighting moves," she spoke honestly, but as if mentally berating herself for the slip up, she lowered her eyes in shame and disappointment, "But mother prohibits me from learning that. She says that I could awaken as Sailor Moon, and that would mean the end of the peace."

Her logic eluded the young prince. It made no sense. It was sort of strange. Why would it matter if she learned the ways of battle and defence? Surely that simple action wouldn't cause a disaster. He failed to see how these lessons would bring forth a war. It just made no sense. Perhaps a superstition. But if it was one, then it was quite silly. For a nation really advanced scientifically compared to his own country, he realized that the Moon could be quite a backwards place.

"But… what if the era of peace would end anyways and you would awaken as Sailor Moon who cannot even defend her kingdom?" he asked.

"The end of the peace?" The princess frowned, her eyes becoming distant, it was clear his words had hit home.

"I'm sure that simply teaching you the art of battle wouldn't mean that the peace would end. How would it be possible? Only if you went to war with the neighbouring kingdoms or something…" carefully explained Atemu. Needless to say the reply didn't let wait for it too long.

"I would never!" vehemently denied the princess, looking insulted at the mere suggestion of her even doing such a thing, even if it was in an alternate universe.

Atemu smirked. This was exactly what he was trying to show her: "See. So why can't you learn?"

Serenity looked away. "But nobody wants to teach me," she bit out. Alright, so perhaps she was different. "It's tradition you know," her voice sarcastic. Serenity gave out a short bitter laugh, as she started speaking: "The Sailor Soldiers and the Shadow Soldiers have strict orders to keep close to my curriculum. Even Malik and the Council of Military never would dare to disobey a direct order from my mother," her eyes became glassy as she lowered her voice, "Plus… ever since the war with the Dead Moon…"

"Wasn't that five years ago?" He had heard of the devastating war on the moon. For a year all travel between the Moon and Earth was stopped. Some ancient queen on the other side of the moon had awoken back then and the kingdom suffered devastating losses.

"Yes, it was," Serenity let the rabbit-like creature go and it hopped away, her eyes following the creature, until it disappeared in the darkness of the long knight.

That year had been very peculiar. Even the Earth was affected. People were dying after being brought down with strange diseases and the harvest was almost lost back then. The prince spoke carefully, remembering the strangest occurrence: "I remember that it was abnormally hot that year. And the sun…" Yet Serenity interrupted him, as she started speaking.

"… had great black spots upon it. And from those came the great demon Metallia," she rose from the ground looking into the distance, her face seemingly emotionless, "That demon managed to awaken the Dark Queen of the Moon. Nehelenia. The war was devastating. Though in the end mother managed to seal the queen and banish Metallia, the losses were irreplaceable," her voice broke off, and then she whispered: "Father died in the battle to protect the capital."

"I'm sorry," hastily apologized Atemu as he rose to her side. A brief whimper escaped her mouth, as she hugged him suddenly, making him freeze over as she held onto him. He felt uncomfortable as he dind't know how to console the girl. He never had to console anyone else. It was him who was usually consoled. Of course those times were long since gone. But he understood her pain. His mother had passed away when he was just seven, but the pain could resurface, still fresh as ever. What did his father do then? He patted the girl awkwardly on the back, raking his head for the words of consolation his father had offered him then.

Ah that was it. "There, there, son. I'm sure mother is watching you from the afterlife, so don't you cry like this, or you'll make her sad."

Serenity started shaking, but not from tears. It was laughter. Snorting she pushed him away, wiping away the tears with her sleeve. "Well, I'm not your _son,_" she stressed out the word, making the prince flush in embarrassment, it wasn't his fault, his usual eloquence was lost, when she suddenly hugged him. Who hugs random royals like that? Isn't that against court protocol and all manners anyway? Her eyes softened then, "You lost your mother too, didn't you?" She gave him a brief hug, pulling away, when she felt him stiffen once more in her embrace, "Rei told me about that. I'm sorry for your loss."

His mother, the previous holder of the Millennium Tauk, had sacrificed her life protecting him against an attack in a war, which had been so long ago; he didn't even remember why it started. His father had been away, and his mother died valiantly defending his life. She died in his arms. He remembered crying for days. He remembered the whispers of the bloody revenge his father exalted on the enemies of his kingdom. But in the end he learned to smile again. Because mother died for his sake: he had to keep on living. And in the afterlife he would meet her once more.

"It's okay," whispered Atemu, "It's been awhile. I'm alright now." It was a lie, a simple lie. And she didn't believe him for a second.

"Alright, I'll believe you for now," she smirked, "But honestly, want to know my opinion?"

"Yes?"

"Your dad sucks at consoling."

"That he does. That he does."

They stood in silence observing each other, as if seeing each other for the first time. But an annoyed shout broke the dream.

"Princess!" That was Isis's voice.

Turning around the pair saw the Sailor Soldiers of Four Guardian Deities accompanied by the one who had to be Sailor Saturn. She stood silently besides the other Soldiers, though if one looked carefully, you could see the brief flash of amusement upon her stoic face. Sailor Mercury seemed slightly disappointed, but it was more geared towards Serenity, than Atemu. Sailor Mars, or as he was used to referring to her, Isis, was literally fuming. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus were giggling, not bothering to hide their amusement with Isis's anger and their predicament.

"You are such a troublemaker! We've been frantically searching for both of you! The Queen is trying to hold off the councillors' distaste of this behaviour, while you have dragged Atemu off into the city!" shouted Isis as she marched over to the moon princess, glaring at the blonde.

"Rei-chan!" whined Serenity, as she shied away from Isis, to hide behind him. Atemu chuckled lightly at her antics, but they didn't amuse Isis in the least.

"Don't you Rei-chan me, meatball head!" growled Isis, as she grabbed Serenity's hand and dragged her out from behind him.

"So, mean, Rei-chan!" exclaimed Serenity. And then stuck her tongue out at Isis. Warily the prince backed away from the two girls. He knew very well of the black-haired girl's temper. Nervously the prince glanced at Serenity, who seemed to act rather obvious, the growing murderous rage in Isis's eyes.

"I'm not even started yet!" shouted Isis, while Serenity just huffed in annoyance, "While your mother is back there trying to convince those old farts that you'll be a great queen, you are sneaking away royal guests to the city, dressed as commoners!" at the accusation Serenity's resolve seemed to diminish, "Miriam is already probably planning to have a victory party! You know that she always uses any excuse to show the councillors that you are not worthy to be a queen, since you are not even a full Lunarian." The words hit head on. Serenity lowered her gaze, and tears began forming in her eyes.

"Rei… I think that's enough. I'm sure Serenity knows all of that!" spoke Sailor Venus strictly, as she stepped by Rei's side and glared at her comrade angrily.

"I'm just looking out for her future as the queen!" exclaimed Isis, or as her friends called her Rei, "I've pledged my loyalty to her, and if needed I will beat some sense into her head," with that she pointed to Serenity, who looked up in anger at the black-haired girl.

"Maybe I do not want to be queen!" shouted the princess suddenly. The sudden exclamation brought silence. Everyone glanced between each other grimly.

"Sere-chan…" whispered Sailor Saturn. The violet-eyed Soldier started walking towards her sister, who was still shaking slightly, as she glared at Isis, but Atemu made the first move.

Moving over to her side, he took her hand in an action that surprised even himself, he addressed the other Sailor Soldiers, "Perhaps it would be best if we got dressed for the formal reception, so that I could apologize as soon as possible for holding up the heir to the throne."

"Atemu?" Isis gasped, "Don't you dare patronize Serenity. She needs to learn responsibility." The tanned youth simply shrugged at his offended friend. While he certainly knew that Isis treated Serenity sometimes harshly, from her many rants she gave, the moment she arrived back to Kemet, but that was clearly only because she wanted the princess to succeed in the cruel political games of the nobility. But he was feeling noble today. So he'd spare the princess of a chewing out session by Isis, and he'd spare himself the headache as well.

"I'm sure there's still time to do that, Isis," he would solve this argument diplomatically, like the great pharaoh he was expected to become, "Like you said, Serenity is not like the other noble women, and she needs her time and space." He gave Isis a pointed glare, as he said that a bit forcefully, because he wouldn't yet agree with everyone else so easily, Serenity had to prove that she wasn't a simple lady, but he digressed, continuing on, he said: "And I'm sure the councillors won't be able to influence my father to remove me from the line to the throne."

That seemed to calm Isis down. The girl nodded in agreement, and hastily hugged Serenity, apologizing to her. And of course, in a second the princess livened up once more, as she gave him a grin, and whispered quietly: "Thanks." The prince nodded in acknowledgement. Hopefully, this action of his wouldn't change her behaviour towards him. He had enough trouble with Anzu, who seemed to think that his acts of kindness were flirting. But Serenity just as quickly turned away and started skipping off, in the direction of the palace.

"Stop!" Sailor Venus yelled and Serenity froze in mid-skip falling flat on her face to the amused chuckles of her guardian princesses, "You're not planning to go to the palace like that?" she chided.

"Why? We can redress inside," huffed Serenity picking herself off the ground.

"With the guards on the lookout for Princess Serenity and Prince Atemu?" asked Sailor Jupiter sarcastically.

"Imagine this," spoke Mercury, who had been silent until now, "The scandal if the heir to Kemet and heir to the Moon sneak back in, wearing commoner clothing, before they were even formally introduced."

The implications dawned upon them, as the pair blushed furiously. The courts were the same no matter where they were. The Moon. The Earth. Mars. Mercury. Jupiter. Neptune. It didn't matter. Tongues were often quite loose in such places, and even the slightest misstep from a royalty already provided solid base for all kinds of rumours.

"Ah, I'm quite sure the ladies of the court with Shizukesa in front will already start making lecherous remarks about that," grinned Venus, as she threw a coy glance to the blonde princess, who bristled in fury.

"They wouldn't dare!" hissed Serenity, "My cousin is not that bad!" Her exclamation brought forth amused chuckles from her friends, even as she stared them down in determination. It seemed as if Atemu wasn't the only one who found Serenity's belief in the good heart of anyone, including one annoying court lady, rather amusing.

"Ah, silly bunny, don't fool yourself," murmured Venus draping an arm around Serenity's shoulders, "Now, you better make great use of the magic you learned with Malik, unless you were staring at him," Serenity made a small gasp a light blush colouring her cheeks, but Venus just waved her hand and continued, "which wouldn't be surprising, since he's such a cutie," ignoring the indignant protests of the princess, the Sailor Soldier of love, clapped her hands and waved towards the moon princess and the Kemetian prince, "Now conjure up royal clothing for both of you."

"Alright, Minako-chan…" said Serenity rather annoyed by the antics of the leader of the Sailor Soldiers. She gave Atemu a quick glance, as her eyes narrowed in concentration, and then he felt her energy reach up and carefully caress the clothes he'd been wearing as a guise. He could feel the clothes gently shifting, and to be fair he was rather impressed. The seemingly simple feat was not something that could be achieved by anyone. In essence she was breaking down the clothing articles molecule by molecule, atom by atom, protons and electrons and neutrinos separated and connecting them back together. Just the sheer energy needed to disconnects atoms from the inside was ridiculous. The girl was a walking powerhouse.

As the light died down no longer did Atemu feel the uncomfortable fabric of the trousers. He was once more wearing the clothing he was used to. The white tunic, with the royal blue kilt tied in front, the heavy necklaces covering his shoulders and chest, the familiar weight of the crown, the chokers, bracelets and legs ornament providing comfort. He looked himself over and smiled in satisfaction. She perfectly reproduced the clothing he wore before disguising himself as a commoner.

And in front of him stood Serenity. Her hair was made up in the same hairdo her mother wore, and pearl clips took in the soft golden glow of her hair, the white pearls becoming almost golden. On her forehead the golden upturned crescent flickered briefly between silver and gold. Her ears were decorated with earrings of delicately twisted gold threats. Her dress… was similar to her mothers and then again it wasn't. It was also pristine white, but it had shell-styled sleeves and embroidery of golden circles ran across her chest. Just below her bosom a line of pearls ran and from where the dress flared out to the ground the multiple layers losing their transparency together and becoming regal and dignified enough for a princess. A white cloak of sheer silky material rested lightly upon her shoulders.

"This is perfect, princess. I am quite impressed." She was ridiculous. She was absolutely ridiculous. He could see why people demanded the royals of the moon not to become Sailor Soldiers. He couldn't even fathom this crazy energy used in a battle-manner. If she wished to, she could be a star destroyed easily.

"It's Serenity, not princess, Atemu!" chided Serenity politely, as she graciously accepted his hand. Gone was a mischievous, clumsy princess, who cared little for manners.

"Time to teleport!" spoke Sailor Venus, and the five Sailor Soldiers formed a circle, "Come on, get inside the circle."

And as the deceitfully ephemeral princess guided him into the circle of her guardians, Atemu asked: "Teleport? What is that?"

"Have you never seen the Sailor Soldiers do that?" she inquired, genuinely surprised. He briefly noted the five warriors glowing with their respected colours.

"It's a way of…" and as she spoke, the glow became bright almost covering the surrounding scenery.

"…instantly travelling great distances." And then the scenery changed to the marble entrance hall of the castle.

"Neat," spoke the prince, "I will be learning this when I return to my kingdom. Only we call it Shadow Walking."

"But this I think is different. Rei-chan?" murmured Serenity, turning to Isis. The violet-eyed priestess-princess nodded, as she motioned them to follow her to the throne room.

"She's right," spoke Isis, "The Shadow Walking is similar in result to Sailor Teleport, but the difference is in the method of transportation. While on short distances the difference is barely noticeable, it is visible on a grander scale. If the distance would have been great you would have noticed that we were moving in a cocoon of magic past the surroundings to the point of destination. The speed of transportation is similar to the speed of light. The Shadow Walking though is similar to our other method of transport, which can be conducted only with Sailor Pluto, Queen Selenity or Serenity. The technqieu that Shadow Walking uses is a technique that can be employed by the ones with most magical reserves, because you phase for a moment out of this reality into a pocket dimensions and open an exit in your destination."

The concept was quite interesting. He would have to look into it. He glanced at Serenity, who seemed to be phasing out of the description. And this was supposed to be one of the people capable of safely travelling into another pocket dimension and out? She'd trip on her way out and rip the time and space asunder. Yep. He could see that happening.

"In essence, the Shadow Realm serves as a wormhole in the space-time fabric, a shortcut for Shadow Walking. The other method of transportation we use creates a wormhole in the fabric of the time and space. Though we can use it without Sailor Pluto, Queen Selenity or Serenity, we prefer not to, because if we do not close up the wormhole fully, we might create a permanent shift in the space-time continuum, which could create a way for the enemies to get to us later. So, we leave this matter of movement only if we need to get to another plane of existence or to a very distant destination," this time it had been Mercury who continued Isis's explanation.

"Uh, guys?" spoke Atemu. The Soldiers of Mercury and Mars who had been walking in front of them, talking about the methods of travel in detail, paused and looked back at the empty gazes of Serenity and Venus.

"I think you lost both of them," Atemu chuckled. And that of course got the two blondes another nag session, courtesy of the Princess Mars.

"Minako! I mean I can excuse meatball-head here, she's a moron ("HEY!") But you? You are our leader!"

"Hey! I never fail do I? I've got my heart set right, and that's all that matters!"

"How will you ever rule Venus with such an attitude?"

Atemu chuckled as another friendly bickering broke out in the Sailor Soldier team, as they walked down the palace hallways, approaching the assembly room, where they'd see the queen. Serenity strode in quick steps next to him, her heels clicking on the floor, as she nervously bit her lower lip, and her eyes seemed to flicker to the grand twin doors they were approaching and to her feet.

"Hey… you alright?" Atemu asked.

"Just a bit nervous. I hope Aunt Miriam didn't cause any problems to mom…" she murmured.

"Is she the mother of Shizukesa?" asked Atemu. Serenity nodded hesitantly. "Why is she so against you? Isn't the heir to the throne chosen by the crystal?" Serenity nodded once more and so he inquired: "Can't be your ditziness?" Serenity gave him a short glare, and shook her head.

"Because I'm a half-breed," she replied.

Oh.

"The Moon was chosen as the head of the Silver Alliance because of the purity of our kind. We never even had a Sailor Soldier before. That's why we were chosen to lead, because we wouldn't be too power-hungry or war-lustful. But my father was the King of Saturn, the last planet which joined the new alliance. They were always feared by others after they came into their powers…"

"And?"

"Do you know what they called father? The Bloodletting Prince," The epithet was spat out like poison, "He was a good father, but he was named after Thanatos not for nothing," and in a sombre voice the princess spoke as if revising a story, "'_And there the children of dark Night have their dwellings, Sleep and Death, awful gods. The glowing Sun never looks upon them with his beams, neither as he goes up into heaven, nor as he comes down from heaven. And the former of them roams peacefully over the earth and the sea's broad back and is kindly to men; but the other has a heart of iron, and his spirit within him is pitiless as bronze: whomsoever of men he has once seized he holds fast: and he is hateful even to the deathless gods'. _It always seemed that he was calm here in this castle, but back on his planet he was merciless. For any mistake blood flowed. And I am his daughter." The last words were bitter.

"But you are nothing like him." If she was a dark and solemn goddess of death, then he was a parrot.

"But they still see him in Hotaru and I," whispered Serenity anxiously, "We love father, we miss him, but we cannot ignore the shadow he still casts over us. He who casts shadows both ways," her grip on his elbow tightened, "The councillors are easily swayed against me, since I am almost half-demon to them…" a bitter laugh echoed through her throat and Atemu decided that this laugh was not suitable for her.

"Don't let them get to you," he murmured quietly.

"But it's not me they're hurting. It's mother. I'm afraid to let her down once more. And Miriam will just try to get to the throne," a cold smile was fixed upon her face. And that moment Atemu knew, if for some reason this would be face of the future moon queen, it would be very-very wrong.

The twin doors opened and flanked by the five Sailor Soldiers, who promptly detransformed into their royal clothing, they walked in. Their heads were raised and their eyes were determined. At the throne Queen Selenity sat, her face set calm and betraying no emotion. But the brief flicker of worry in her eyes betrayed the situation. To her left side stood a woman with harsh face lines, her mouth set in a frown. She had a similar hairdo to Shizukesa, and from that Atemu concluded that it was Duchess Miriam, the sister of Queen Selenity. Next to the woman stood a tall man, no a boy, about his age, he had pale sandy-blond hair, and his eyes were pale-lavender. He was garbed in a long white mantle, the hood covering his hair. To the right of the queen seven elderly men and women stood. They were all wearing modest grey mantles, their eyes dispraisingly examining the arrived prince and the princes. That was probably the council.

"Prince Atemu. Princess Serenity! Could you care to explain your late arrival? You've kept honoured guests waiting," the queen spoke pleasantly. As she gazed expectantly at them, another voice spoke up.

"Honoured councillors, Her Royal Highness perhaps forgot her responsibilities," it was that woman, Miriam, she glanced disdainfully at Serenity, and once more Atemu felt her grip on her hand tighten, "It would not be for the first time," the women noted mockingly.

"Perhaps Duchess Miriam," spoke up carefully the boy to her side, "it would be advisable to be silent until Her Royal Highness, the Crown Princess Speaks," in shock the woman turned to face him, but as the boy met her gaze without any fear, the woman bowed, even all the while she glared at the youth.

"As you wish, Prince Malik," Atemu darted his gaze over the boy, so this was the High Priest, he was younger than he expected him to be, "I apologize for my disrespect. But we were all kept waiting, and wish to know, why Her Royal Highness arrived late and also caused the tardiness of His Royal Highness, the Prince of Kemet, Atemu."

The hall was silent as everyone glanced over to Serenity, who shifted nervously.

"My daughter?"

And just as Serenity opened her mouth to explain, Atemu beat her to it. He promised to back her up, and that he would do: "Your Majesty, I must apologize. It was entirely my fault."

As everyone turned their attention to him, he felt the princess's grip on his hand relax. It was time to work his magic and so he continued his speech, his low voice as if casting a spell over the court of the White Moon, "I was enamoured by the flourishing Moon Kingdom, thus when I met Princess Serenity, I couldn't help but ask her to give me a tour around the castle and the palace grounds. The moon enchanted me, for the days are so different here from Earth, so I forgot about the official reception. In my state of mind I've distracted Her Royal Highness from her duties."

"Is that so, my daughter?" asked the queen once he finished his tale.

"Yes, it is, mother," replied the blonde girl softly. The council members broke out in whispers, and their statures seem to relax, no longer did Atemu feel any discontent from them. The dangerous situation was evaded.

"Very well," spoke up the queen regally, "I'm glad you have provided our most honoured guest your company to entertain him. And now let us join our guests in the ballroom. They've been waiting long enough." The woman rose and the guards opened the doors leading to a grand hall, from which the sounds of music and conversations now freely could travel towards them.

"As you say, Your Majesty." Atemu glanced at Serenity, who smiled sheepishly. That little imp! "A ball?" he asked incredulously. Surely she should have known about it. And yet she still ran away from the palace and dragged him along!

"A brilliant save, Atemu," whispered Isis, as she passed them, following after the queen.

"_Her Majesty, Queen of Silver Alliance, Queen of the White Moon Kingdom, Queen Dowager of Saturn Kingdom, Queen Selenity the Second!"_

"Thank you, Atemu. You've really bailed me out. The councillors were already ready to chew me apart," whispered Serenity, untwining their arms.

"You know there was a ball and still you sneaked away?" accused the prince, half-heartedly glaring at his companion. Yet she only gave him a mischievous smile. Really, she was something different alright! An imp! Not a princess!

"_Her Royal Highness, the Crown Princess of the White Moon Kingdom, Princess of the Saturn Kingdom, Duchess of Mare Crisium, Duchess of Rhea, Princess Artemis Serenity Argueros._

"_Her Royal Highness, the Crown Princess of the Saturn Kingdom, the Princess of the White Moon Kingdom, Duchess of Titan, Duchess of Mare Tranquillitatus, Princess Kore Hotaru Alexiare."_

"I've got to go now," chirped Serenity, as she skipped over to her sister. "We'll speak some more after the official part."

"You mean you'll talk at me?" deadpanned Atemu. Serenity pursed her lips, "Well, I can just ignore you too, after all you're really just as stuffy and boring as the other princes, I bet you've never even broken any rules," she huffed.

She waved dismissively in a goodbye and then holding her head up high, her face cleared of all childishness, she walked down to the ballroom looking every bit the princess she was, hand in hand with her sister, leaving him to fume angrily. That little minx! She dar imply that _he_ was unworthy one? Oh, that called for revenge. He vaguely remembered that Isis said she was not _that _good at dancing. Perhaps it was time to teach her some humility.

"_Announcing the most honourable guest, His Royal Highness, the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Kemet of Earth, Prince Ur-Atemu Horemakhet."_

Well… it was time to bedazzle the party. Dragging a hand through his blonde strands, Atemu smirked, and entered the ballroom, to the quiet hushes and curious gazes from the nobility of the Silver Alliance. After all, it was not every day they met a Living God.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**_03/03/2014_**_ – So as you can see the flow between Atemu and Serenity is different. Serenity is the fun lpving silly princess, who sometimes pretends to be really proper and royal. And Atemu kind of considering her an annoying brat, but doesn't deny that she is different, but shhh, don't let him hear me say that, he's very deep in denial about the fact that Serenity is not a gold-digging stupid bitch. Also I made the decision to change Atem's name to Ur-Atemu, shortened to Atemu, so that his hidden name is Atem(Tem), which would be the key to his memories in the Memory RPG. _

**_Chapter notes:_**

_(1) Netjeru – a collective name for Egyptian gods_


	3. 2: Prejudiced Opinions

_**04/03/2014 – **__Well time to rewrite this one.__** T**__here are quite a lot of changes in this chapter, as obviously Atem's behaviour originally was very enamoured by Serenity, which made no sense for his character history at all. Updated the names at the beginning of this chapter, changed the exchanges between: Diamond/Serenity, Malik/Serenity, Atem/Serenity (dance and dinner), Malik/Rei, and Shizukesa/Atem(dance)_

* * *

**Thanks to all those who reviewed/favourited/alerted this story**: **Persephone Perez Pott **(yeah, Atemu/Sere are really cute), **Anime Princess **(enjoy), **Kochou-hime **(you have no idea, I even had to calculate how much of Infinitas I'm supposed to write, before putting out the chapters for Originis and in what order -_-;;), **Scarlet Moon **(thanks a lot, yeah, Atemu is a very sly character, very smart too, too smart sometimes), **Sesshy's Mistress **(I realize now, that you are very greedy on my updates and if you had the chance you would tie me down and not let me go until I finish ALL of my stories), **Keira-Senju-Uchiha, bunnychu15, Dragonflamecrystal**

* * *

**Names and ages:**  
Duke **Ryuu** Tanuskios of _Enceladus_, Saturn Kingdom (Duke Devlin), Dragon General - 19  
Duke **Jou** Kataibaites of _Callisto_, Jupiter Kingdom (Joey Wheeler), Lion General - 20  
Earl **Hiro** Kurema of _Oberon_, Uranus Kingdom (Tristan Taylor), Gryphon General - 20  
Lady **Anzu** (Anhurit) of _Kemet_, Sailor Numpho (Forgiving Maiden) (Tea Gardner) - 17  
Marquise **Mai Kore Valentine** of _Nyx Mons_, Venus Kingdom, Sailor Harpe (Harpie Lady) (Mai Valentine) – 21  
Lady **Kisara Kalliroos** of _Atlas City_, Moon Kingdom, Sailor Argaeis Drakaina (Blue Eyes White Dragon) – 18  
Lady **Mana (Menmaatre)** of _Kemet_, Sailor Mage (Dark Magician Girl) – 16  
Priest **Seth** – 19  
Magician **Mahaad** of Kemet - 21  
Princess Artemis **Serenity Argureos**, Princess Kore **Hotaru Alexiare** – 14 (almost 15)  
Princess Bellona **Rei Aithalos Kheras(Isis)** Princess Ambrosia **Minako Eros Kharieis**, Princess Naias **Ami Sophos**, Princess Junona** Makoto Peristhenes** – 16  
Prince Ur**-Atemu Horamakhet** – 16  
Thief **Bakura** – 17  
Princess Amphitrite** Michiru Okualos**, Princess Zephyr** Haruka Ennosidas** – 18  
Queen Horothete** Setsuna Akhronos** – 25  
Priest **Shada** - 24  
Queen **Selenity Photoeides**, Duchess **Miriam** Aithre of _Mare Nubium_ - unknown  
Prince **Diamond** – 21  
Prince **Sapphire** – 19  
Prince **Endymion** – 19  
Lady **Shizukesa Eupatreia**, Countess of _Arzachel_ - 19

* * *

**A.c.h.e.r.o.n : O.r.i.g.i.n.i.s**

**Part I: Innocence**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_This story took place at least a thousand years before the time of Queen Selenity and Princess Serenity. The new Sylvan Kingdoms had just been established, proceedings towards a new Sylvan Alliance were being made, but a terrible war was happening upon the Earth. It was at that time that the distant descendants of the Tankei Kingdom, which had existed upon the distant star Kinmoku five thousand years ago, arrived in the Solar System. They were led by Princess Kakyuu the 50th. These were the last remnants of people, who had seen the end of that terrible confrontation that had taken place a very long time ago, almost at the very beginning of time._

_It was told that the first Princess Kakyuu, after whose name all the descendants of the royal line were named afterwards, battled side by side with a Legendary Warrior of Light to defeat the Great Enemy - Chaos, at the place where everything was born, the place where time held no meaning, Zero Sagittarius Star, the place where the Galaxy Cauldron existed._

_Queen Sarina the 3rd observed cautiously the red-haired woman kneeling low before her. This Princess Kakyuu asked for haven in their kingdom. She would of course allow them that. It was not the fault of the Kinmoku people that their planet was stricken by a meteor. The Lunarians easily provided haven for those of pure hearts. And the Kinmoku-jin were an ancient race which was by now scattered all over the universe. But they were honoured everywhere. Because they were one of the few who lived through that Sailor War._

"_Rise, Princess Kakyuu, you have no need to bow before me," spoke Sarina, "Your ancestors have saved this world from a terrible threat. You are an honoured guest in our kingdom."_

_Yet, Princess Kakyuu shook her head, "No, it is an honour for me to be in the Kingdom which shall give birth to the Ultimate Sailor Soldier, the Legendary Warrior of Light," she said._

_Sarina froze shaken by the words of the redheaded princess, "You mean the warrior from that time shall be reborn?" she whispered, "In my family?"_

"_Hm. Reborn, you could say so. Though…" Kakyuu paused, as if to consider something, before continuing, "I do not know if that is correct. But never mind, that is still yet to come: we shall not breathe long enough to see that, but there is something your family must hold on to," she said. And from the folds of her red multi-layered chiffon dress the princess pulled out a golden locket. It was star shaped and on top of it was a moon._

"_This is the Starlocket. By my ancestors I was told to pass it to the White Moon Kingdom of the Silver Alliance. This is why we arrived here," spoke Kakyuu calmly, "To pass this legacy to the first Queen of the Silver Alliance, for once the time comes, it shall be passed to the one meant to have it," the Princess stepped forward and passed the Starlocket to the Moon Queen. Queen Sarina gracefully accepted the gift, still contemplative of this strange meeting, yet she couldn't shake the feeling off, that there was something decidedly eerie about the item she was given._

_The people of Kinmoku-jin scattered across Jupiter and Mars, where they eventually blended in with the locals and long before the time of Princess Serenity and Queen Selenity died out the last of the royal line of Princess Kakyuu, thus ending the long-lasting legacy of the Princesses who descended from Sailor Kakyuu, a Soldier who fought against Chaos, with the Legendary Warrior of Light._

_But the Starlocket remained. And within it was the will of a person even more Legendary that Sailor Kakyuu. And her will was sleeping until the Starlocket would fall into the hands of the one meant for her._

_But eventually no one believed that the Starlocket would be something for the Legendary Warrior of Light, and eventually it became so that the Crown Princess would receive the locket upon her fifth birthday. She would pass the locket to her intended once she was engaged. And the King Regnant of the Moon would pass it to the Crown Princess on her fifth birthday. And the cycle repeated._

_And so, the Starlocket was in the ownership of Princess Serenity at the moment – the one who was always meant to have it._

* * *

The place most renowned for their balls was without a doubt the Moon Kingdom. With the all year round festivals and royal birthdays happening around the Solar System, the Moon royal family would give a ball each time there was an occasion. For that reason alone the Mercurians did think of the sister nation as frivolous nymphs. But nonetheless the Moon balls were the most enjoyable in the Solar System. So said the ladies as their watched their children performing the newly learned steps, so said the youth of the Silver Alliance as they danced till they could no longer even take a step, so even said young men and women who came to the balls with an air of condescension but found them really pleasant. Of course the Moon balls lacked in frivolousness and debauchery of the Venusian balls, yet marriages were a much more common outcome from the Moon balls, rather than the affairs that bloomed from the Venusian balls. Just the year before Lady Epithumis of the Palus Somnii city, who was hailed as the most beautiful voice of the Silver Alliance, found a suitor from Mercury on that ball, which only increased the fame of the Moon balls. Not as if though they needed any more popularity.

What distinguished most royal lunar balls from others was that you could get tickets to it, and it was not invitation only. So there were people from all hierarchies, noble and common, mingling together, dressed in their best. The lunar balls despite mainly having a functional role, either for celebration or greeting of guests, mostly had guests who came there to amuse themselves and dance. Thus there were plenty of young girls, of the young age of just thirteen or fourteen, that were wearing long dresses for the first time, hoping to catch a glance of one of the Sailor Soldiers or foreigners from other planets. Lunar balls were a place of daydreams and laughter, hope and peace.

It was for that reason that Anzu fell in love with the lunar balls on her first visit there, a few years ago. She fell in love with the feel, atmosphere, and each and every person there. Whatever person she happened to gaze upon, she was immediately in love with them, that very first time and even now. Here no one cared that she had been once a simple peasant girl. Here all that mattered was her Sailor Soldier title. The Alliance always welcomed Sailor Soldiers, who amongst them ranked always along the level of Princesses. Even in Kemet, although she was trained by the priests to harbour the vast powers of Shadow Realm she was constantly reminded of the fact that she was a mere country bumpkin, and in the end should be happy that she just breathed the same air as those with born titles.

But of course there was always one person whom she loved much more than anyone else. And back on Earth no matter what festivities were held she was always reminded of her place. She was always so far from him, the beautiful red-eyed Prince of her kingdom. She had always liked him, ever since their first meeting. He, without a doubt, didn't remember it; yet she had fallen in love with his bright smile seven years ago. All right, maybe at first it was a crush: a crush towards the saviour of their village, but it developed with time into a deep feeling of attachment and love towards her Prince.

Back then, their village was on the brink of starvation after having been separated from the main trading ways. It was only by chance that Prince Atemu and his attendants ended up in their village because of the desert storm. To this day Lady Anzu still thanked that desert storm which brought the Prince to their village. Seeing the despair of their town, Prince Atemu ordered immediately to do something about it: and so her family and her dear ones were saved from a hungry death. She still remembered the bright smile on her face, as Prince Atemu was leaving and caravans with necessities and food from the Kingdom were arriving. The village hadn't been flourishing since then, but at least they were fed and alive.

So when the caravans from the Kingdom brought news that the Pharaoh was searching for the remaining two Guardians of the Shadow Realm, who would be trained as Sailor Soldier of Shadow Realm by the Queen Selenity and serve the Pharaoh and the Prince alongside with the priests, Anzu sincerely prayed that her spirit was strong, strong enough to harbour a powerful Daeva, which would be approved by the Priest Shada: she even tried to sneak out of her house at night, to make it to the Waset _(1) _where the Lunar Queen and Priest Shada were judging everyone who wished to be tried for abilities. But much to her disappointment she had been caught by her father and mother, severely scolded and locked inside.

And so it seemed as if her dreams of meeting the Prince flew away with the passing wind once more. But months passed and they Lunar Queen and Priest Shada had no success in finding the fourth guardian of Shadow Realm. And even though another summon for all suitable female candidates between the age of ten and fourteen was sent out, her father and mother still didn't let her go.

And one day as she went out to the well to get some more water, she saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen: her skin was pale as the moon, in sharp contrast to the tanned golden-brown skin of the royal guards and the Priests accompanying her; a dress of a pristine white material flowing and reflective like the water hugged tightly her curves; hair the shade of lavender lotuses fell down to the ground in two pigtails – _she _was simply the most beautiful creature Anzu had ever seen in her life, and when a gleaming golden crescent caught her attention, the glistening symbol right in the centre of the woman's forehead, Anzu still remembered how her breath hitched in her throat.

Because when those blue eyes settled in on her, Anzu couldn't even dare to hope that _they _could be here because of her, because they came for _her, _the plain little Anzu. Because she was the one destined to become a Sailor Soldier of the Shadow Realm. Because she could finally meet her saviour, the one whom she most desperately wanted to meet.

And just as the queen gently touched her shoulder the poor village girl had been whisked away to a life of riches. Even her village now was flourishing, because a child of _them _became a Guardian. And so Anzu became a Lady. A second name was given to her: Anhurit, her family got a lavish house in Het-ka-Ptah, their capital city, and the most cherished part of the whole deal - she could see Prince Atemu each day.

While on typical training days and in studies she felt acceptable in her own eyes, it was the festivals that brought her spirits down. As a mere commoner at birth, having received the title of a Lady because of other circumstances, her spot at the table was always one of the farthest from the Pharaoh and the Prince, even Mana was much closer than her. But Mana was born a Lady, Mai was a Marquise and Kisara was a Lady of the Moon. They were of a different rank. And any time she tried to converse with the Prince at the festivals, the gazes and whispers of the court ladies always reminded her: she was only a piece of coal, unlike the shining emeralds and sapphires.

But here on the_ Moon_ she was a _Sailor Soldier_. She was not a _mere_ commoner. Here she could easily talk with Atemu without the court ladies glaring at her disapprovingly. Here she was on the same level of respect. There were very few worlds in the vast expanses of space that didn't respect a Sailor Soldiers.

As Anzu passed another large mirror from the floor to the ceiling, she nervously glanced into it. Dressed in apricot-pink dress made of finest chiffon material that flowed with her as she moved through the crowds of the nobles, the golden Egyptian tiara and wristbands further accentuating the golden tan, which glowed as opposed to the pale white luminescent skin of the Lunarians - she looked around once more. The ball had long since begun and Prince Atemu was supposed to be here. But he still hadn't been announced. So where was he?

The herald announced the arrival of Princess Serenity and Princess Hotaru. And right after them he announced the arrival of Prince Atemu. The pretty brunette's head whipped around, as she eagerly viewed the grand staircase from which the royalties descended to the Grand Hall. There came Atemu: he only grew more handsome with years. It was no surprise that Anzu's crush not only grew, but became a full-fledged love lingering on the edge of obsession. The brunette started making her way towards Atemu, as he was descending the stairs, and then she noticed how fixated his gaze was on one person. Her eyes followed the line of his gaze and she froze. _This never happened before_. Yet, here he was: the intense red of his eyes fixed on the back of Princess Serenity, who was obliviously descending the same stairs hand in hand with her sister - the white and violet silk of their dresses intermingled and glided with their soft steps, the blue eyes of the Lunarian princess shone with mirth and joy, as the soft wind coming from the open windows and balconies of the Grand Hall gently moved her long golden tresses.

And Anzu faltered in her tracks.

Because Princess Serenity was on a whole different level of unreachable just like her mother Queen Selenity. And flushed in embarrassment the pretty brunette fled the ballroom.

* * *

Serenity giggled nervously feeling the heated gaze of Prince Atemu on her back. He was probably irked at her antics, and she could tell that he still was suspicious of her and her character. But that was also why it was so funny to annoy him. In fact, as soon as she heard from Rei that he was a haughty and vain, when it came to princesses, with the exception of those who were warriors, well she couldn't help it, she did promise herself to try and annoy him as much as possible. But for now, she'd be best to loose him. As soon as she descended the stairs, the golden-haired princess made her way into the crowd, glancing behind she noted Atemu following her, yet quickly surrounded by the noble ladies. They would keep him busy for a while.

Princess Serenity giggled once more as she navigated through the crowd politely greeting other royal families and graciously curtsying in reply to other nobles greeting her. If she was lucky she could perhaps avoid Atemu until he calmed down and perhaps she would invite him to a dance, and quite possibly annoy him once more.

But of course her fortune didn't last long, as she managed to trip over her long dress and started falling towards. Bracing herself for the pain, the shame of pulling someone down with her or spilling someone's drink on them, Serenity closed her eyes. Yet, her fall lasted a mere moment, as warm hands held her tightly by the shoulders.

"It is a pleasure to meet you once more, Princess Serenity," spoke a familiar voice and Serenity felt the corners of her lips tugging upwards. So he was here! The warm hands released her and Serenity whirled around, smiling brightly at the white-haired prince from the Black Moon family of Nemesis.

"Prince Diamond, the pleasure is all mine," she curtsied gently gazing back at him, "How are your alliance negotiations coming along?"

"They're moving along quite fine," smiled Prince Diamond wearily, as Serenity patted him comfortingly on the back. She knew that the prince had to deal with the same kind of bigotry she had to face each day. Sometimes in this era and age, she still wondered, what was wrong with some of her people. It was really ironic, that a lot of the people on Earth regarded them as some kind benevolent gods, when they could sometimes be no different than the people of the blue planet.

She clasped her hands around his, "I am sure it will be fine. I sincerely hope Nemesis will be able to join the Alliance," she spoke warmly. The people of Nemesis deserved to join the alliance. It was stupid what the council was doing, only due to hearing some bizarre myths from planet Earth, despite the fact that there were no signs that earth had ever any communications with extra-terrestrial civilizations, and counting the fact that the kingdom of Nemesis had existed in this Solar System before the arrival of their ancestors, it was really rude of the council to even dare to be _considering _their entry to their alliance. If anything, Nemesis had full rights to press for their departure from this Solar System in case the council decided to ignore their request for a formal alliance.

"Yet the prejudice is still strong," scoffed Diamond.

"It shall always stay," replied Serenity darkly as group of court ladies, whom she had often seen in the company of Shizukesa passed by, their faces scrunching upon the sight of them together. One of the ladies glanced ominously at Prince Diamond's black moon mark and then the gaze shifted to her. The princess met the woman's gaze evenly - her face set straight and the lady turned back to her companions furiously whispering something.

"You are no stranger to this intolerance yourself this time around," mentioned Prince Diamond as his eyes followed the movement of the court ladies who occasionally were glancing back at them. Serenity looked back at him.

"This time around?" she cocked her head to the side, blinking.

The white-haired prince jumped slightly, "Eh, that is only a way of speaking on Nemesis," he quickly replied.

"Ah, I see," spoke Serenity, paying no more heed to the strange phrase, "but yes you are correct. No doubt the ladies are discussing that the child of the devil is conversing with another of her kind," scoffed the golden-haired girl looking away, slightly flushed. This was one of the reasons why she had to become the queen. She would not allow this kind of attitude anymore. She would put an end to the discrimination. No longer would dark powers, just dark not evil, be regarded in the same light as Nehelenia or Metallia. But the road to the throne was hard and her Aunt and Cousin always tried to trip her on the way there. "It's stupid really, your people were here before us, even if you were asleep during our arrival." Perhaps it was the time of the end of their civilization now, she had heard countless tales when mighty powers fell, once their reached the pinnacle of their glory, decadence and nihilism, suspicion and jealousy took a hold of them, and under their mighty weight the systems fell.

Maybe it was their turn now. She wouldn't be surprised.

A warm feeling upon her hand suddenly jolted her from her thoughts back to the reality, Prince Diamond was kneeling on one knee, his lips pressed to the back of her hand.

"Do not let them ever tarnish your brightness," he murmured gently, causing the young princess to blush furiously, as the beautiful young man intently looked at her. His violet eyes were so deep. They were as if pulling her in. Though she was quite young, she knew that the white-haired prince didn't consider her just a friend. But she couldn't give him what he desired the most.

"Prince Diamond…" the words left her mouth, the princess very unsure of what she was to say to this prince.

"I shall always be your faithful vassal," he spoke earnestly. His hands were very warm, in contrast to the cold colours of his outfit, eyes and hair. And as the pull to look into his eyes intensified, there was something that was there, just at the back of her mind, scratching to be let free, scratching to scream to the skies, something, which honestly scared her. It was something which awoke her at night sometimes, and she could never remember even a second of the things she saw, that had her in cold sweat.

So why did his eyes make that discomfort and uneasiness come back. What did he have to do with her nightmares?

"Prince Diamond," spoke suddenly a low husky voice behind them. The princess quickly retreated her hand, as Prince Diamond stood up. Behind them stood Sailor Pluto, the Queen of Pluto, Horothete Setsuna Akhronos, garbed in her form fitting black strapless dress, the symbol of Pluto blazing on her forehead.

"Puu! You joined us," exclaimed Serenity relieved that the uncomfortable situation was alleviated. The feeling of misery and fear was gone. And all of those emotions that surfaced only during the nights were gone.

"Now, Princess, that is not following the protocols," scolded Setsuna with a light grin upon her face. Serenity blushed once more, quickly curtsying to the older woman.

"Ah, sorry, Queen Horothete," she spoke quietly nervously glancing back at Diamond, who was standing straight cautiously observing the Queen of Pluto.

"It's alright. I don't mind. I just don't want them to talk about you badly," murmured Queen Setsuna, quietly so as to not let others hear them, Serenity smiled brightly to her advisor and then Setsuna's garnet gaze shifted to her companion: "Prince Diamond, the Queen wishes to speak with you privately."

Prince Diamond's face slightly fell, but then he smiled brightly at Serenity, "Princess, may you honour me later perhaps with a dance?" The previous look, which had unsettled Serenity was gone from his face, and now he looked just as usual: like Diamond one of her good friends.

"I would love to, Prince Diamond," smiled Serenity as she skipped away, not noticing the deep feeling of melancholy that settled in on Prince Diamond as she left.

"This time around I can be her friend," he whispered kindly.

"Yes, you may be," spoke suddenly the one he knew as Sailor Pluto, and in this life also as Queen Horothete of Pluto, the closest planet of the Silver Alliance to Nemesis, "but do not forget: her destiny shall always lie with another one," though her voice was calm, the Prince of the Black Moon knew a warning when he heard one.

"I know," he replied, his voice soft and wistful, he glanced back at the green-haired queen, "Though I find it quite strange, that you speak to me as though we have met before, even though I have met you already, but you shall only yet meet that me in the future," it was really funny how time worked around. This was his second life, yet it was _their _first one.

"I am the Soldier of Time for that reason," smirked the green-haired queen.

"The ever watchful guardian of the princess." At his words Setsuna met his gaze.

"She is our hope and light," she spoke seriously, "And it is my duty to guide and protect her. I hope that this time around you won't mess up, Prince Diamond."

A dry laugh escaped the mouth of the Black Moon Prince, "Do you honestly think that I would mess up when this time around she can at least look at me without that anger. If she can just keep smiling, I will be happy, even if she is happy with another one."

He grabbed two glasses of wine from the tray of a passing servant, graciously offering the second one to Setsuna. His wine glass immediately ended in his stomach, as he dumped the contents into his mouth, as the queen silently sipped the wine, observing him.

"You have grown up," finally she said, a strange look settled upon her face.

"And you are not that cold, distant person yet," replied Diamond warmly.

"I only fear that I shall become one soon," spoke Setsuna, and just as she finished her wine. Before he could ask what she meant by that, the queen grabbed his elbow with a soft smile, "Shall we? It would not do well to be late," she said kindly.

The prince chuckled, running his free hand through his hair, "Of course, Queen Setsuna."

And the clashing pair went off: one clad in the whitest of white, pale skin and hair, the other clad in the blackest of black, tan skin and dark hair – the crowds parted in front of them, some out of fear, some out of awe for the Queen of Pluto and the Prince of Nemesis were absolutely stunning.

* * *

A cheerful blonde stretched from her spot at one of the balconies, as her gaze followed the retreating back of Prince Diamond and Queen Setsuna. "Ah, it's so beautiful. Love is in the air, I can feel it," she breathed in deeply, twirling around: the golden layers of the transparent lace flowed along with the yellow silk of her dress. Her dark-haired companion raised his eyes from the vast gardens of the Moon Palace.

"Princess Ambrosia?"

The Golden Princess of Venus giddily skipped over pointing towards a blue-haired pair in the ballroom, "Look at that. Prince Sapphire is so cute dancing with Princess Ami. They really suit each other. Both are shy and very smart. I knew they would hit off," she chirped.

Her dark-haired companion, the Prince of Elysion, the wielder of Gaia's crystal, Prince Endymion frowned as he glanced at them: he knew very well of the stories of Nemesis. Some said it was a planet of darkness created eons ago and that a dark spirit lived within its core. It was an ancient story passed on from father to son, mother to daughter, that has been around ever before Atlantis fell. And as the Prince of Elysion and the appointed Guardian of the Earth, he was quite worried about their application to the Silver Alliance. Of course if Queen Selenity deemed them worthy then there would be nothing he could do about it. Though he honestly hoped the queen would do the right judgment. Darkness had been rising everywhere. He glanced at his intended, the beautiful Princess of Venus and suddenly all rational thoughts disappeared from his mind. This was his bride to be… he was quite lucky… In fact, he knew that she was spending time with his, only because she was told to, otherwise, this strong and beautiful maiden wouldn't give him even a bit of her time: and needless to say he goofed up, as without rational thought, he was quite prone to putting his foot into his mouth. Especially knowing that his intended wasn't as happy about the betrothal she found out about only yesterday.

"Doesn't it bother Princess Ami that they're from Nemesis?" he deadpanned. The blonde girl looked up, her blue eyes narrowed in anger as they burned through him, and inwardly Endymion smacked his own face. He did it now. Why did he always mess up? Didn't she almost punch him to the lunar orbit, when he decided to follow her the previous day, after she angrily stormed out at her mother's announcement about her engagement.

"Does it bother you? Perhaps it bothers you that Serenity and Hotaru are from Saturn?" bit out Princess Minako angrily.

"Of course it doesn't. It's just that…" stumbled Endymion, loosing his composure, as he tried to explain his absolutely pathetic stumble to his fiancée. She hated him. She definitely did. How was he supposed to survive this engagement. Perhaps he should have listened to his father and married Lady Beryl when he still had the chance of going for a simple, normal, Earth maiden. But now… this vengeful goddess was his intended, ad she would definitely bury him six feet under, if he decided to back out of their engagement. His inner rants stopped, as he saw her quickly approaching him, the golden dress flowing behind her, only adding to the vision of loveliness, despite the deep loathing edged into her face.

"Perhaps you thought I am just as shallow as my cousin Shizukesa _(2)_?" growled Minako advancing on him, her eyes furiously glowing: the golden symbol on her forehead pulsing, oh yes, she was very angry.

"No, I wouldn't dare to…" mumbled the Earth Prince humbly, hoping that the blonde maiden would calm down and not bring _that _much attention to them. He could feel the heated gazes of the guests upon his back, as he was backing away from the furious leader of Soldiers of Four Guardian Deities.

"That's horribly rude of you, Prince Endymion! Thinking that I am just like them," growled the golden-haired princess, pushing past him, yet he caught her hand, trying to find the words how to explain to her that each time he glanced at her… he…

"Princess Minako, please wait!" he pleaded pulling her away from the doors to the balcony, not wishing for the gossiping mouths to hear things for them to talk about,

"It's Princess Ambrosia to you!" she screamed in his face, pushing him away. "You Terrans are all just haughty and think too much of your own ideas of the world, never looking outside the box," argued his fiancée not paying any heed to his words, "Serenity may be of Saturn, but she is the brightest person I have ever the pleasure of knowing," she exclaimed with a huff, pulling away from him and crossing her hands.

"I know, it's just that…" weakly protested the earth prince.

"What?" Her blue eyes were glaring at him. Her pink lips set in a tight frown and even if she was absolutely furious with him, she still looked so… The earth prince nervously licked his lips.

"It's just that I sometimes fail to find a topic to speak with you upon!" he exclaimed. Now he was screwed. Definitely screwed. And as her face was becoming redder with each passing second he knew he was in big trouble. And Princess Minako blew up.

"So now you're saying I'm too stupid to talk about anything important, except the shallow gossips of the palace?"

And she stormed away, leaving Endymion alone on the balcony to the snickers of the onlookers as a bright-red handprint was swelling upon his cheek.

"Minako, please wait!" he reached out for her.

"It's Princess Ambrosia Minako Eros Kharieis of Venus to you, Prince Endymion! I hate the fact that I'm engaged to you! I hope you get stomped by an elephant!" was the last echo of her words, as she disappeared in the crowd. Meeting with a prideful look the amused gazes of the ladies and lords, Endymion turned away shaking his head slightly, as he rubbed his aching cheek.

"Why did I have to get the frisky one? Couldn't it have been Princess Ami?" sighing the prince leaned against the balcony ledge. The gardens looked so calm and inviting. Endymion cast one glimpse behind, and as soon as he was sure no one was looking, leaped down from the balcony and away from the crowd.

It was not his fault his betrothed was a spitfire, who constantly gave him headaches. She was though insanely beauty. But would he have patience for her temper, even if she were the most beautiful lady of the universe? And as he thought back about her angry full of rage fight with Sailor Uranus, after the other Sailor Soldier teased her about her engagement to him, he thought maybe it was.

If she didn't kill him first, that was. She sure could pack a kick.

* * *

Hotaru sighed for the millionth time during this whole ordeal. Usually she spent the balls with her sister, after having come to an unsaid agreement that being together without dance partners was an easier way to deal with all those condescending looks from the others. But as soon as they had arrived at the bottom of the stairs Serenity ran off with Prince Atemu trying to follow her, and she had been stuck alone every since then. She had tried to find the other Sailor Soldiers but so far without any luck. Every time she thought she saw someone she knew, and she made her way to that part of the ballroom, they were gone. And it was extremely bad manners to use her super strength at a ball to leap up to have a quick lookout for her fellow Soldiers.

Of course, she was used for the occasional fear, sometimes disgust, but at such events it was usually at a much greater scale. Another whispered insult. Hotaru glared darkly at the one, who dared to speak badly abut her: _she hated them all_. A glass of wine was dumped down her throat. This would end up in a terrible headache later, and it wasn't really correct of her to drink at her age, but this was exactly what she needed right now. Plus what mother didn't know, let her sleep easier at night. As she set down the empty wine glass on a table, a hand was extended towards her.

"May I have this dance, Princess Hotaru?" asked a pleasant low male voice. She turned to the speaker, only to drown in violet _(3) _eyes the same colour as her own. His face was unlike the pale visage most people here possessed: just as tan as the people of Kemet – yet his hair was white and spiky. For a second Hotaru considered whether to accept his offer, as she looked at the smirking stranger. And for some reason she nodded, taking his offered hand immediately whisked off to fast waltz. She just couldn't help it, there was something that made her gravitate towards him, some part of her as if awoke that moment, and she couldn't help it, but she had to step into his arms.

Noiselessly, skillfully, as a waltz from Neptune began to play, stepping gently the man flew first across the hall with Hotaru, who at first shy, still followed carefully executing the steps of the dance. And as the right beat picked up, her abductor stomped his foot down, merrily glancing at her, and flew around the room taking her with him. He glided silently half across the room, not seemingly noticing the chairs, yet right there he stopped short on his heels, clicking them together, and Hotaru not knowing what he was up to, surrendered the lead to him. First he spun her around, holding first with his left, then his right hand, then falling on one knees twirled her around him, pulling her then close to him, as she breathed the first breath she had since the beginning of their dance.

"So, what is the name of my dashing partner who stole me away from the silly palace gossips," she asked, surprised by her suddenly quite breathless voice.

"Now that's something for me to know and for you to find out," replied the young man cryptically.

"I could very well order you to answer me," she murmured coyly, once again surprised at her sudden lack of inhibitions in a conversation.

"But you won't," replied the youth with a chuckle.

"What makes you so sure of that?" she challenged.

"Because it would ruin all the fun," murmured the stranger.

A smirk crossed Hotaru's pale lips, "I will humour you, even though I shouldn't. So what should I call you?"

"Call me, Ra." Their violet eyes met and that something swelled in power again. She was intrigued. It was strange. It felt… like her powers, but it wasn't. What was it? She had to investigate, and for that, she would have to keep on talking to this strange man. And the fact that he was at ease around her, unlike many other suitors, was a pleasant bonus.

"Ra? As in the Sun God?" she inquired.

"Though I am nothing but a mere servant hiding in his shadow," grinned the young man. How fitting. One whose domain lay in the shadows as well. Perhaps this would be an interesting acquaintance.

* * *

Gliding softly through the crowds of dancing laughing people, Princess Bellona Rei was a sight to behold. Her long raven hair had beads of ember red knitted carefully in, the long tressed were pulled into careful styled loops and braids were held up by Martian ember ornaments, that unlike the Terran amber even in full darkness always glowed with a deep red energy of the planet. The empire waist black dress was decorated with so many different beads and jewels, that it gave the illusion of looking at nebulas deep in space. And of course just as usual, Rei declined any dances with the multiple suitors that would follow her on each of these occasions.

She was accompanied by Princess Junona Makoto, the Crown Princess of the Jupiter Kingdom. Her companion, dressed in an intense red, high collar, long-sleeve lace gown, accompanied with bright red rose earring made of rubies, had already accepted several dance requests. But then again, the Princess of Jupiter was only rivaled by Princess Ambrosia Minako in her flirtatiousness.

They were on their way to the refreshment table, when they came about a large crowd of her girl swooning and cooing at someone in the middle. From the middle the only part visible of the person who was center of the affection for the ladies was the hair. Spiky black, tipped in deep red red hair. And of course Rei couldn't help but start laughing. That was Prince Atemu, cooed at, touched by the ladies, and well: and while any man would have liked it, but Atemu looked as if he had swallowed a bunch of frogs and was now forced to eat slugs. Her brunette fellow Soldier chuckled lightly as she lightly stepped into the crowd of girls and women, who upon realizing her identity moved aside and started quieting down exhibiting finally the proper behaviour of ladies of their station.

"Hello, Prince Atemu," she said.

"Princess Junona, Princess Isis," grit out Atemu as once more another lady, tried to plant a kiss on his cheek begging him to dance with her. The moment the Crown Prince of Kemet mentioned their names the woman, who had tried to smooch him reddened in embarrassment and curtsied to the two princesses.

"Excuse us, ladies, there are issues the Prince must speak to us about," Rei grabbed Atemu's hand giggling and dragged him away from the weakly protesting admirers.

As soon as there was some distance between the ladies and the prince, Atemu breathed out a sigh of relief and nodded to Rei and Makoto, "Thanks for saving me"

"Though we were quite tempted to let them torture you for a bit longer. You're quite popular with them," teased Rei lightly, as the prince glowered at her.

"I dislike their presence near me," growled Atemu lowly, causing quite a few bystanders to jump away.

"Scary, scary, Atemu, don't make such a face," chirped Makoto, waving her hand at him chuckling sheepishly.

"I can now see the Prince of Golden Darkness in you. But still you must understand them," spoke Rei, and then she winked, "It's not everyday they see such a young man as if made of gold. And covered in gold to boot. I'm sure they would like to see, if you are gold all over"

"That annoys me the most," deadpanned Atemu, his face pale from her words and their implication.

"Ah, then you must go find Hotaru. She will without a doubt agree with you upon the view of the palace ladies," said Makoto giving him a friendly smack on the back. The prince coughed from the impact of the strong Soldier's 'friendly pat' yet stumbling towards managed to elegantly hide his misstep. Straightening he looked around, hoping to spot the moon princess, he still owed her a dance, _a dance of doom, _to be precise, red eyes glowing with glee, he scanned the crowd for long blonde hair, which was a stupid idea to do, since most Lunarians were fair.

The sight of a familiar blonde speaking with a silver haired maiden caught his eye. "Is that Lady Mai with, what was her name again, Shizukesa?" he asked darkly, the short encounter still bringing unpleasant thoughts and feeling to his mind. If he could just have that woman to his court for a day, he'd show her how to act like a lady.

"Yes, it is," replied Rei quietly. Makoto followed their gaze and there was their fellow Sailor Soldier immersed in a friendly chat with the silver-haired witch. So, Mai Valentine was her friend,, "I didn't know that she was friends with Shizukesa," he murmured dryly, not really surprised, after all. After all, Mai's only redeeming qualities lay in her amazing proves with her powers. Makoto and Rei shifted nervously.

"Oh, I guess you didn't know then," she spoke, "Mai harbours a dislike for Princess Serenity, thus she naturally gravitates towards Shizukesa."

Atemu looked back at the two soldiers, eyebrows raised, "Really?" he inquired, "I consider Serenity annoying as well, but Shizukesa? Really? Looking at her face makes me want to go and eat some worms." A very unladylike snort came from Isis. "I mean out of the two of them, clearly Serenity is a more pleasant conversationalist, even if she'll just talk at you."

Makoto smirked, "and when did you meet Shizukesa?" She tapped him on the chest light.

"When sneaking out."

Isis shrugged. "Well she was thinking that you're servants. Probably thought you were a really dirty orphan, since your skin is so dark, but I'll have to agree. Her face makes me want to vomit too."

"So, back to the more important things at hand," grinned Makoto, suddenly hands on her hips, as she and Isis exchanged conspiring glances, "You said Serenity is annoying, because she talk too much, so…"

"You don't think she's the same as the other ladies," drawled Isis out in a sing-song voice.

"She's annoying because she has no manners or common sense," replied Atemu narrowing his eyes, at the two ladies, who were observing him, half containing their mirth.

"But she's not annoying because she follows your around, hangs off of you, wants to marry you, or stares at her reflection all day." Well, they were right. She wasn't annoying in that way. But that could of course change, once she properly saw him as the magnificent being that he was… Because for some reason someone told her that he was a sticker for rules. Probably Isis.

"Ouch!" Atemu backed off from Isis holding his nose, which ached a bit from the sudden flick the black-haired maiden awarded him. Isis spared him an exasperated glance, "Wipe that smug and haughty look of your face, you look like a puffer fish."

"Isis, stop saying ridiculous things! I do not look like a puffer fish," glowered the Golden Prince.

"Oh yes, you totally did," sang Makoto, as she giggled once more. The prince turned away flushing in embarrassment. Did he really look like a puffer fish. Perhaps he did. His father did always say, that when he was little and got caught up in master-schemes of beating everyone at their game, he would puff out his chest and cheeks, with a smug grin nested in-between his cheeks puffed with pride. Damn it. And he thought he got rid of that habit.

"Oh dear, Lady Shizukesa is coming over here," suddenly spoke the Mars Princess, and as the prince looked up, he saw Lady Shizukesa curtsying in front of him, her light grey eyes guardedly observing him. The Kemetian royal quickly gathered his stature, straightening and masking his displeasure with a calm, tranquil expression.

"Greetings Prince Atemu," she spoke sweetly

"Lady Shizukesa," curtly spoke Atemu, nodding to her. Maybe if he ignored her, she would go away.

"I am surprised you know my name. I didn't know they taught that much politics to you down on Earth," she noted, sarcasm slightly dripping from her words, and before he could reply scathingly, she offered him a hand, "Let me introduce myself properly. I am Lady Shizukesa Eupatereia of Mare Nubium, Countess of Arzachel, would you honour me with a dance?"

For a second Atemu seemed to be eager to deny her request, but then again it was unheard of denying a lady's request, to dance, at least in this country, and father did promise him punishment, if he acted uncouthly towards _any _lady in the courts of Silver Alliance, and so he forced himself to cordially accept her request, "As you wish." Maybe he could step on her feet.

And so the two circled away in a dance leaving the dumbfounded Makoto and Rei blinking.

* * *

As Serenity leaned over the balcony as she observed Atemu dancing with Shizukesa. It was hilarious. Either he was a very bad dancer, or he was torturing her poor cousin. She almost felt sorry for her, as the Kemetian prince pulled her into another steep pirouette, stepping on Shizukesa's left foot in the aftermath, making the lady wince. But of course, he had such a dark vicious expression on his face, that she was almost 100% sure he was doing that to torture the lady.

And if judging his character correctly, he was probably also doing this to avoid being asked to a dance by some other lady. Rei said he was just traumatized by his father's seraglio early on, whatever that seraglio was, but Serenity just thought he was afraid of girls. Stifling another giggle, she turned on her heels, and walked straight into a chest. A male chest. A very familiar smelling male chest.

"Why are you standing here all alone?" Serenity didn't look up at the prince. She would have recognized his voice anywhere. This was Malik. The soft scent of his perfume, and the incenses he smelled off, due to his duties in the temple, followed him like a veil of fluffy organza.

"I'm not alone. I am just observing," she muttered shyly, giving him a shy glance. Malik raised an eyebrow at her.

"The not so dignified Usagi is observing something, just for nothing," as the Prince of Mars mentioned her childhood nickname, Serenity blushed furiously looking anywhere but him, as Malik looked down at the dance floor past her left shoulder, his breath quite close on her shoulder, immediately noting the disharmonious almost march that Atemu was pulling off, in his efforts to annoy Shizukesa or trample her into the ground.

"Is that the Kemetian prince?" muttered Malik, dumbfounded at the scene. "And Shizukesa? My, I think she won't be able to walk for a couple days. I didn't know Kemetians are that bad at dancing," he laughed, pulling back and putting a polite distance between them. Now he did it. Her face was probably as red as the sun. That idiot. A warm hand was placed against her forehead. "You ok?"

Serenity giggled, jumping away from him, "Yes, of course I am. I am perfectly fine."

"So why are you not dancing?" asked the blond prince, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Serenity snorted. "Who would dance with the daughter of the Bloodletting King. I guess only Prince Sapphire or Prince Diamond would, well maybe Atemu would, but only to step on my feet" she glanced up at him, dimly noted how her lavender-eyed friend was now quite different from before. His soft eyes became dark and ominous, as his fist clenched once.

"Then shall I?" Serenity blinked in surprise, as the High Priest was smiling widely, offering his hand to her.

Score. She could dance with Malik! "Aren't you afraid of tarnishing your reputation, High Priest Malik?" she teased lightly, carefully putting her hand into his hand. And the moment she grabbed his hand, the Martian Prince pulled her closer, his lavender eyes burning with a promise:

"I will bring anyone to their knees who wants to speak badly about you,"

The Princess froze, "Malik…" If only these words were spoken with passion and love. But this was loyalty. And nothing else. The next second her companion smiled widely, alleviating all her worries: "Shall we?"

"Yes, of course."

The pair stepped lightly to the soothing melody, their movements completely synchronized. The sandy-haired prince stepped away twirling the princess, delighting in the envious glances from others, as she laughed vibrantly.

"See, just don't mind the others and keep on smiling, Princess," he chuckled, pulling her back into his embrace.

* * *

If at first the silver-haired maiden had been smiling at him in a delightfully sweet way, or so she thought, as soon as he decided to follow through with his intentions of making this the most horrible dance she had ever encountered, all of her pretences disappeared.

"I should have expected a Terran to know nothing about the elegant manner of dancing!" she whispered Lady Shizukesa furiously, as he once more trampled on her foot. She would have bruises the next day. And maybe it would last for a while.

"Actually it's just your face," bit back Atemu, not letting go of her hands, as she gasped in anger, and tried pulling away. He wasn't finished with this wench yet!

"At least I don't look like dirty mongrel, those servant clothes suited you well." the lady gasped in pain, as he once more stepped onto her foot.

"Pity you can't prove anything," the prince smirked at her. Perhaps. He could teach Serenity the wonders of whipping one own's subjects. Many vain nobles who tried rebelling were taken down a peg or two, after a public whipping.

"I will find a way," dryly spoke the silver-haired girl, her cobalt-grey eyes dull and without the sparkle the Sailor Soldiers he met possessed. The song was far from over, but then he saw a familiar blonde circling in the arms of a man he didn't know, a very delighted expression on her face. Well, he had moods to ruin, and annoying little brats to hurl around, in the _'national' _dance of some _native _people in his land. Serenity couldn't possibly refuse. He let go, of the lady, noting gleefully the slight stumble she now had to her stride, as he mockingly bowed to the lady, "A pleasant night to you, Shizukesa."

"It's Lady Shizukesa to you, Atemu!" she whispered furiously, and then froze, as he looked over at her. The anger, which he had contained all this single song, was treading close to the surface and without a doubt his red eyes were now blood-red, as they always were when his rage was bubbling close to the surface.

"It's Your Highness, Prince Ur-Atemu Horemakhet to you. I am a Living God after all," he hissed in a low voice and with a swish of his cape left to catch the golden-haired princess, whom he still had to catch since their escapade to the city and her dismissive remarks before the ball.

That annoying brat.

* * *

The cool wind from the outside dome ruffled her blonde hair, and the violet-eyed girl closed them in delight. She always loved being back in space. Unlike the others, she didn't share a fascination with the blue planet. Well, not that she disliked the planet, it was beautiful in it's own right, but Kemet was just too hot and scorching for her. And to think that her destiny would be to live there once. Her childhood friend stomped up next to her angrily, which was rather unexpected since she was usually calm, collected, lady-like –

"Is everything alright Shizukesa?" Her friend of ten years whirled around, growling angrily, yet still quietly enough not to attract unwanted attention.

"No, it is not! That brat of a prince completely annihilated my feet! Insulted me throughout the whole dance and then threatened me as well!" she hissed, lifting up her skirts, revealing her blistering feet, that were beginning to bruise. "Which brat of a prince?" Mai blinked. No one would dare to insult Shizukesa and on the Moon to boot. She was the niece of the queen after all. No one, except…

"Atemu!" bit back Shizukesa.

Mai blinked and then the situation dawned on her, "Oh, well I'm not surprised…" she trailed off, hoping her friend wouldn't snap at her for this.

"And why is that, _Guardian of the Shadow Realm – Mai? _Because you would have to punish me?" growled Shizukesa. Ouch, now that hurt. The girl knew perfectly well how Mai disliked the fact that she was appointed as Sailor Harpe, how she hated the idea of leaving the Silver Alliance for Kemet in the end and serving not her own people. And still she used that fact against her. Sometimes, her friend could be really cruel.

"Ah, I care less for that duty," muttered Mai, her glance shifted back to the crowd of guests, where she could easily spot Atemu making his way towards Malik and Serenity, "I said so because, although Prince Atemu is just, he does have a mean streak to him when concerning noble ladies. He absolutely despises most of them," she had come upon _that _streak of his a couple times, though nowadays he was less dismissive of her, he remembered when that little brat poured a bucket of water on her, when she casually mentioned to Kisara that the prince was a spoiled brat, who needed to get Luna or Artemis to ome down to Kemet and teach him some manners, after he didn't greet her politely upon her arrival to Kemet for training. Shizukesa sneered in reply:

"Like I said before, he's just the same kind of abomination and disgrace like Serenity is! And to think that brat will rule the Silver Alliance!" She wanted to say something else, but out to the balcony stepped a familiar blonde general with electric green eyes.

"Oh, quiet, War General Jou is coming. He would have your head for treason if he heard you like that!" whispered Mai quickly and this time Shizukesa held her temper in check.

"Hello ladies. Lady Shizukesa. Marquess Mai," the War General bowed to them.

"War General Jou, to what do we owe this pleasure?" inquired Lady Shizukesa politely.

"Perhaps Marquise Mai would honour me with a dance, that is what I hoping for," a grin made its way to the blond's face, as he winked at the blonde marquise.

"Not in this life!" snapped back Mai, fighting to contain the flush that started making its way to her cheeks. He was always embarrassing her. Always chasing her. He was always there with his cheesy declarations of love! Why would she need such a useless man!

"Marquess Mai, that is not a suitable behaviour for a lady of your rank."

The trio turned to the doors, where a silver-haired woman, of whom Shizukesa seemed to be a clone off, stood primly. Her facial lines were set straight and showed nothing, but Mai knew better.

"Duchess Miriam," all three bowed lowly to the woman.

"War General Jou is a very important person," chided Miriam, "Perhaps you should humour him and spin a couple dances on the dance floor with him," spoke the Duchess dismissively.

"Of course, Duchess Miriam," bit out Mai through closed teeth as she took Jou's hand and led him to the dance floor. Miriam simply needed a way to get her away from her daughter. Although the Duchess knew of her political views, the stigma of being a Shadow Soldier was enough reason for Mai not to be friends with Shizukesa anymore, in the Duchess's eyes.

"Hah, sorry, I know you don't like me, and now you're stuck dancing with me," laughed the War General sheepishly, as he gracefully led her in the polonaise rhythm.

"Oh, shut up," snapped back Mai. If the general would now just shut up. But of course he continued, and with such an embarrassing thing:

"But, I must say, Mai, you are very beautiful, I like you very much. You know that" Her breath hitched at his soft-spoken words. The beautiful blonde stomped as inconspicuously as she could on his leg, furiously whispering back to him, the blush staining her tanned cheeks red: "What kind of rubbish are you sprouting now. Hold your tongue and dance."

"Alright, alright," quickly spoke the general, obviously scared that she would manhandle him once more, the silence lasted a few moments and then the annoying idiot spoke up once more: "But dare I presume that somewhere in the depths of your heart you like me as well, dearest Marquise Mai?"

Her eyes flashed in anger, "War General, I will trash you into the ground the next time we train," she promised grimly. Yet the blond man just laughed heartily.

"Alright, alright. Shutting my mouth now."

* * *

He was enjoying another dance with his childhood friend, when a dark voice interrupted their steps: "May I intrude?"

Prince Malik whirled around, ready to give a taste of his mind to the one daring to interrupt his dance: he wasn't the High Priest of the Moon and the Prince of Mars for nothing. Yet as he met the even gaze of the red-eyed tanned man, Serenity nervously shifted behind him. A glimpse at her confirmed that she was fumbling with her dress, as she usually did when nervous, and looking strictly at the spot on the ground straight in front of her.

"Prince Atemu. How lovely to see you here, I thought you were _dancing _with Shizukesa" she laughed. Oh, he knew that look. He very well knew that. It was the face she pulled when she did something not princess like. It had been less than a day that she was back in the capital and she managed to insult the foreign prince already.

"There was something in that dance that didn't agree with my stomach. I fear she might be using some fragrance that is making bile rise up to my throat," dryly replied Atemu, "Plus, I still need to get my dance.

Malik couldn't suppress the snort. While he certainly understood the hidden implication, but the Prince of Kemet was correct, Lady Shizukesa did use an astonishingly atrocious perfume. Something that smelled of the sickly sweet meadow flower, not refreshing at all.

"How horribly cruel, Prince Atemu. You shouldn't say such things," cried out Serenity in distress, glancing around quickly, hoping that no one heard this. The red-eyed prince laughed once more and then turned back to him. Lavender and red clashed, as both young men stood still, as if judging each other. Unconsciously Malik's grip on Serenity's hand tightened. There was something about this prince. He wasn't after Serenity's power - that much he could tell. But he wasn't exactly friendly after all.

"Ouch, Malik, be careful," scolded Serenity quickly retrieving her hand from his grip. The moment of tension dissipated and the High Priest glanced back at Serenity. She still looked slightly nervous, but he wasn't sure whether there was any reason to be so distrustful of this person. Perhaps he was just being paranoid.

"Did you promise him a dance?" asked Malik.

The prince smirked at him, "She didn't. But considering the fact that I lied to get her out of trouble with the council, I think she does owe me a dance."

Malik's eyes widened. "Really?" He turned to look at the princess, who instantly ducked under his accusing gaze, "Usagi!" he hissed, "You know how fragile your position to the throne is. Really?" The princess sniffed and looked away, a guilty look on her face.

"You wanted to dance with the Princess. I shall allow your intrusion. It's rarely that I meet someone who agrees with me upon Lady Shizukesa's fragrance, and" Malik smacked Serenity on the back of her head, emitting a low noise of protest for the princess, "one who gets this idiot out of trouble."

"I am most gracious," bowed back the foreign prince, "Since inviting Serenity to a dance was exactly what I had in my mind, before Lady Shizukesa rudely interrupted my pleasant evening. After all," Atemu's grin widened, "We have an unfinished conversation between us."

Malik groaned. "Please don't tell me she insulted you as well!"

Atemu shrugged. "I won't tell you then."

"Serenity!" hissed Malik again, pulling the blonde to him, "Honestly! Where are your manners. Now go and dance with Atemu!"

"Alright, just stop scolding me, it's not my fault he's annoying," finally whined Serenity, as Atemu extended his hand to Serenity. A vein popped on Atemu's forehead, and Malik decided he was going to retire and have a drink or maybe two.

"Am I now, princess of irritating itch in my ass?" Serenity gasped in mock surprise at his rude voice. "My, prince Atemu, you certainly have _no manners _at all. You need to go to some etiquette classes. And maybe dancing classes too."

All right, that was it. He gave up. They were both equally as bad. Rubbing his forehead, Prince Malik quickly retreated into the crowd of people, away fro the quietly bickering prince and princess. They were horrible. Maybe they should get married to each other.

Their dance was more like a battle for dominance, whirling forcefully in the crowd, each was trying to step on each other's feet, but so far the score was even. And of course they were exchanging _nice _compliments to each other.

"Your hair is stupid. How much gel do you put on it?" bit Serenity, as she avoided another one of his attempts to step on her feet.

"At least I don't look like a meatball head," replied Atem.

"Better than looking like a starfish."

"Better than being a scruffy princess with no manners."

A twirl and Serenity jumped out of te

"Not as if you have any. Though, I must say I did enjoy your dance with Shizukesa."

The prince grinned darkly, "Want to try it out too? You just have to stop trying to avoid my magnificent dance moves."

Serenity snorted, gaining the attention of some court ladies who glared at her with contempt. "Oh, please do spare me the honor," she said dryly.

* * *

From her spot on one of the balconies overlooking th entirety of the ballroom, she had been privy to everything. The not so very graceful waltz of General Jou and Mai Valentine, the couple bickering all the while. The bets were still going on, whether Jou would woo Mai before she decided to choke him with her Feather Hurricane. Then there was Ami standing in one of the corners, caught up in a deep conversation with Shitennou Jaedite of Endymion's court and Prince Sapphire. No doubt discussing the latest technologies of the Silver Alliance. That girl probably only had one dance throughout the whole night. Then there were at first Serenity and Malik waltzing elegantly in the center, her princess as usual looking up with eyes of pure adoration at her brother. But now, instead of the elegant dancing of the princess and the high priest, there was the furious, bizarre dance executed by Atemu and Serenity. If she was correct, they were trying to disguise the art of stepping on each other toes by the fierce and furious movements, similar to the native war dances from Mars.

When the soft footsteps approached her from behind, she didn't have to look back to know who it was. She could always feel her brother just from the aura.

"How strange, brother, you rarely let Serenity out of your arms once you got her there," the Martian princess noted as Malik came up to her with two glasses of wine.

"Rei," Malik said, a serious tone to his voice, "I think they should get married, I swear they are equally as lacking manners and tact" he said throwing a glance down at the dancefloor, where the guests had parted for the Prince of Kemet and Princess of the Moon rotating in the centre of the hall, as his sister laughing took one of the glasses.

"Yes, the girls and I do have a couple plans for those two, they are evenly matched aren't they," noted Rei with a giggle, as her brother had an unreadable expression. Finally he sighed turning away from the flurry of clothes that was Atemu and Serenity moving through the waltzing couples.

"That would also help us avoid the prophecy that was made, won't it," asked Malik. Ah yes, the prophecy of their downfall. Rei tried to find any hint of regret in her brother's voice. But she found none. Perhaps, he would avoid his destiny...

"Perhaps," the reply came out as a gentle whisper. Perhaps it really would help. But hope was not something she put her bets on and somehow a shred of doubt begin to grow, as Malik turned around, to stare at the dancing couple. Her brother did always state, that he looked upon Serenity, as his close friend, but was that all there was to it?

"And you should know," he said uncertainly at first, gaining confidence in the middle, "that I shall never do anything to endanger the kingdom," he promised. With that the Prince of Mars, High Priest of the Moon left her company. But just as she expected, he didn't go far, settling down on another balcony, seemingly observing everything and everyone, while in fact he was watching Serenity, just as usual, acting as her silent guardian.

"I know very well of your loyalty," murmured Rei to herself, as she moved away from the edge of the balcony, her eyes fixed on the form of her brother, who for a second met her eyes defiantly, his eyes narrowed in challenge. straightening the red brocade of her dress, "After all, that is how you are destined to fall." Instead of returning to the ball, she stepped to a patio outside and unwillingly, her eyes followed the path to the Earth, which was seen in the distance as a shimmering ball of blue, green and yellow, occluded by the many white clouds. Soon enough the darkness would catch them all, and no one would come out unscathed. The princess shakily stumbled to the edge of the patio, as the vision of the sun freckled by black blotches started appearing in her mind's eye again.

"I hate the gods," she murmured wrapping her arms around her, trying to ignore the vision, "why," Rei whispered over and over again, "why make me see the future that shall come and not letting me speak."

And the Martian Princess threw her half-empty glass of wine into the garden, the wine flying into one of the light crystal, shattering upon the impact and covering the quartz stone in red liquid, that dribbled down to the ground, gathering like a pool of blood.

* * *

"Who is that man?" suddenly asked Atemu, his gaze fixed on someone in the crowd.

Serenity looked back into the crowd, but discerning whom her royal pain the arse meant was barely possible from a simple nod in the general direction. "Whom do you have in mind, oh my most gracious guest? I do not read minds you know," smirked Serenity.

"The one dancing with Sailor Harpe," pointed out the blonde pair Atemu, "I don't reckon I have seen him yet," he said.

"Oh, that is one of the War Generals," spoke Serenity, "Lord Jou Kataibaites of Callisto hails from the Jupiter Kingdom. He is a distant relative of Makoto. The Lion General is what they call him, for his courage and pride."

"Ah, so he is the new War General of the Silver Alliance?"

Serenity shook her head. "No, he's one of the four. The council decided, that as much as they didn't like father, he still was the best War General we ever had, and that no one matches him. So there are four in total. Each have different strong points and together they work like a well oiled machine."

"Whoare the other?"

"Interested in our defence?" jested Serenity.

Atemu's rolled his eyes, "As if."

"Just teasing," she chuckled, "The other three are Duke Ryuu Tanuskios of Enceladus, from the Saturn Kingdom. He is over there with Makoto, he's the Dragon General" pointed Serenity in the direction of a tall man engrossed in a conversation with Princess Makoto. His tall stature was only complimented by his high cheek bones and strong jaw, his features conveying a strong prideful look. Dressed in a black embroidered traditional kaftan of the Saturnine people, he long black hair only added to his exotic looks of contrasts and shadows in the midst of a mainly fair crowd. The general made a joke, to which Makoto burst out in giggles. Serenity smiled, "He likes her a lot. But Makoto wants him to prove himself, even though he already is the leader of the War Generals."

Next she searched for the hot-headed brunette from planet Uranus. As the crowds shifted, she saw him by the drink table laughing with some of the other lords and soldiers. "That one is Earl Hiro Kurema of Oberon, from the Uranus Kingdom, most know him as the Gryphon General." As a pretty maiden wearing a chiffon peach dress passed by him, nodding to him politely, the chocolate brown hair bobbing with her, general Hiro nervously stuttered something in reply, going into a deep bow. "Ooh, I think he is very taken with your subordinate Sailor Numphe," Serenity noted nodding her head in the direction of the cordially conversing couple.

Atemu glanced behind her, slightly disinterested, "Really? Lady Anhurit has won the heart of another man?"

"Sounds like she's quite a heart-breaker."

"Well, that is good to hear," grinned the prince, twirling the princess around and then dropping her suddenly, catching her just before she hit the ground.

Eyes narrowed Serenity let him pull her up, nonetheless pinching his naked shoulder painfully, "Why is that you sound so relieved?" she drawled, as Atemu bit his lip, to avoid yelping in pain.

"Oh, I'm not really supposed to talk," Atemu croaked, taking a deep breath as Serenity let go, the pinched flesh now a glaring pink color. His eyes blazed furiously, as without a doubt, the young man was planning to return the '_gesture of affection' _but as a few ancient council members slowly went past them, the royal pair immediately adopted picture perfect smiles on their faces, respectfully nodded to the two old men. The councillors returned the gesture, seemingly pleased by the observable picture of Serenity and Atemu.

"No, now that you began," insisted the princess, sugary sweet smile plastered onto her face.

Atem rolled his eyes. "You really are absolutely not interested in my life."

"You're right."

"But you;re going to annoy me, just because you are annoying."

"You're the one who said I'm annoying. Now I have to fulfil your expectations," Serenity smirked. "But let me guess, you are relieved and comforted by the fact that a general fancies Anzu, because she has a crush on you."

Atem sighed. "I don't like her that way," he explained.

"I see. So another of your annoying noble ladies?" she concluded. The prince narrowed his eyes at her.

"She's my friend," he grumbled out, but of course Serenity noted that he didn't deny her accusation, "She just doesn't seem to get the hint."

"If I may be honest."

"You're going to just insult me again, aren't you?" Atemu guessed.

Serenity clicked her tongue. "I have no clue what she sees in you." A mischievous grin glued to her lips.

And then it came. She stepped on his toe, the heel of her shoe satisfyingly buried in his skin.

"I think the score is now even, isn't it?" taunted Serenity, a smirk stretched across her lips. Sometime along the dance her partner had actually forgotten about their ongoing I-am-going-to-step-on-your-left-because-you-are-annoying competition. But in stead her partner chuckled, shaking off the pain, as he tilted her down into an arch, just as her mother and Puu smiled at them, nodding to the two passing monarchs.

* * *

Oh she was different all right, Atemu chuckled. He held her suspended over the floor and he'd drop her right here and now, but as Queen Selenity and Queen Horothete smiled at him from their spot by the throne, he was sure that such a behaviour and his father would get a report of his behaviour, and his trip to Silver Alliance would be cancelled.

Of course, he could always request her to be his guide, just to annoy the bane of his existence some more.

"What's so funny?" Her blue eyes were narrowed at him, making her look akin to a discontent cat.

"Nothing much," he replied, making her do another pirouette, "You said that there four generals, but you mentioned only three."

Serenity gulped nervously, "The last one, you've met him already." Atemu raised an eyebrow as Serenity blushed lightly, and her voice became really warm, full with affection towards the person.

"Prince Malik, the High Priest. He is after all the Prince of Mars. His name is the Phoenix General So he know his war-related-stuff-thingies…" trailed off the girl. How sweet. She just revealed a secret crush to him. Of course he understood he had the unfair advantage of a few years and was more well-versed in concealing his emotions, but the sudden change in her manners from a feisty lioness to a shy gazelle was far too obvious. The princess had a crush on him. Well, that would certainly explain, why she didn't fawn over him like the other women did.

"Ah, I see. Are you close?" His sudden question caught her unaware. Her blush darkened. Oh, definitely head over heels.

But her reply was different that what he expected. "We're best friends," she tensely noted, "He's always there for me," she spoke brightly, but her words had a sad taste to them. So it was unrequited.

Atemu smiled widely, showing off his teeth like a predator, "It's nice to have such a great best friend, isn't it?" he murmured, as he pulled her close after a pirouette. And just as he expected, she tensed in his arms, nodding curtly at him, her eyes narrow in contempt.

"Indeed, it is great to have such a friend," she whispered and as the song ended stepped away from him. A short curtsy and in a whirlwind of white taffeta and lace, the princess departed towards her mother.

And she didn't even bother with thanking him for a dance. Such a mannerless princess.

* * *

Yet as the official speeches and the boring parts of the formal welcoming ball began, the prince and princess were pushed together back once more. First came up to the pedestal in the back of the ballroom the queen herself, talking about the strength of people united and the necessary tolerance that she feels is still absent in their utopia. She was followed up by High Priest Malik, who talked about the benevolence of gods towards the people who followed the order of the universe, about the balance of light and darkness that was necessary for them.

Next came up Atemu himself, as he gave his regards to the Queen for her invitation and Princess Serenity and the Sailor Senshi for being his guides in this strange and elusive world. Expressing his hopes for learning much from them, he finished his speech and went back to Serenity, who was primly sitting to the right hand of her mother. To the left hand sat Hotaru. His seat, as an honoured guest was next to Serenity. On the other hand of Hotaru sat High Priest Malik. The royalties sat prim and proper as the speeches went on.

Finally the boring part was over and then everyone went to another Grand Hall, where a long table was set for all the guests. 'Luckily' for him his seat was next to Princess Serenity: she was already seated, half-concealing her glare at him, no doubt thrilled about the seating arrangements. The general run of the mill conversation were flowering all around, discussing the latest fads of the kingdom, the latest scandals and all the general things he could hear any day in his father's seraglio. Old man politics and clothes made for some of the most boring topics he could imagine.

"I understand why you wanted to run away from this ball now," Atemu whispered, as he pulled out the chair. For now both of them _had _to act civil, as the accepted level of conversations in the dining hall was far too quiet, to exchange any kind of insults. The prince sat down, allowing the servants to pour him some wine, as he nodded in greeting to General Ryuu opposite of him, and a old Lunarian lady, whose name he didn't know.

Serenity took a sip from her glass filled with a fizzy pink drink. "You act as if it is different in your country, that you do not have to suffer the boring speeches, the simpering flatterers," she said in a quiet voice yet cynical voice, "I find it hard to believe, Prince Ur-Atemu."

"You will find your visit to my palace very frivolous." Her eyebrow rose, as the princess turned slightly towards him.

"Even so? Find it hard to believe, coming from a prince who never snuck out of the palace," she replied, setting down her glass, as she played with the stem of it.

"Well…" Atemu began, "even if it is an official reception of some royalty visiting our country, the official chit-chat is left for closed doors, with no parties involved," it was after all logical, though such balls were no doubt useful, if needed to get someone drunk and then to agree to some deal, "We do not mix a ball with political games, like here it common to do, according to what Isis told me about it," he spoke, "Though some in our courts try to use the balls for their own needs, but most just let go and enjoy the party. Plus, you can't work where the ladies are dancing or just chatting."

"That's nice."

Atemu frowned at her dismissive reply, but yet continued, as she didn't seem to have meant the light insult. "The musicians on our parties do not act as stiff as your musicians," contemplated Atemu, as he reminded himself of the primly dressed from head to toe musicians, "Also… they wear much less clothing. Usually the musicians are women and they wear almost nothing just like the dancers," he said turning back to Serenity.

A spoon clutttered to the table, as Serenity whipped her head around, staring at him with round eyes, her face flushed. Atemu frowned, he hadn't said anything bad, so he wondered what did he say wrong. So that he could repeat the offense once more, of course, if only to annoy the royal brat.

"Almost nothing!" exclaimed Serenity as quietly as she could, so it came in a heated whisper "But that is inappropriate!" she spoke her blush deepening, "Plus, you are not by much older than me! You are fifteen? How is that even allowed?"

"I am sixteen," he said, "I still don't see how..."

"So young!" whispered Serenity in horror, "How can they allow you to visit such festivities?" Atemu frowned. What was wrong with their festivities? They were perfectly fine.

"Well, I am adult by the laws of my land," he replied, "and father is even pressuring me already to find a suitable wife or at least a concubine," and with that the young princess first blanched, then blushed, then paled again, and then she became as red a ripe tomato. Despite laughing inwardly at her reactio, Atemu briefly wondered if that was alright and healthy, as the princess seemed to be frozen as a statue. And as he waved a hand in front of her face, she quickly pulled back into her chair, gawking at him..

"So, you enjoy the view of the naked female body," she whispered in shock, "I didn't think you'd be such a pervert!" The prince let out a quiet groan of embarrassment.

She got it all wrong.

"Wait no! Actually, I can see it. No wonder you have no manners, no tact, and you hate women. You are a womanizer!"

What?! It wasn't like he wanted to find a concubine. And he didn't want to find a wife. Nor did he amuse himself with the naked dancers or musicians. He was above that kind of behaviour.

"I'm not a pervert, I'm just not interested in women" he hissed at her. Oh that was perhaps a too hasty reply. What if she thought he was interested in men, not in women and that was why he didn't mind the naked female bodies. He had to clear _that part_ up, cause he could almost see the thought process going through her head, as her mouth formed an 'o' and she almost jumped to say something. Interrupting her before she could even say something, he quickly added, "Though I do find the female body beautiful..."

Before he could continuem, the princess stood up, her lips pursed together, eye indignantly narrowed. "Pervert!" she stated quietly. And then turning to the guests.

"Forgive me, mother, Prince Atemu, honoured guests. I find myself rather tired, so if you'd allow me to take my leave for the evening," she quickly spoke bowing to her mother in a quick apology, she fled.

Atemu groaned. She… she _really misunderstood the _**_whole _**_thing! She was **so **irritating._

Queen Selenity lightly giggled at his expression, and for a second he had a hunch she could read thoughts or was a proficient lip reader. For the rest of the night he didn't see the princess.

Nor did he see her for the remainder of his week. Though he couldn't say that he was sorely disappointed and missed her company, as he could actually observe the natural beauty of the sunrise on the moon, without the girl who could talk a mile an hour.

But the fact that she avoided him was still a very irritating one. People didn't ignore him or avoid him. He was the Prince of Kemet, the future Master of Shadows, for Ra's sake, and a tiny slip of a girl was easily avoiding him, despite him having passed messages requesting a _'tour around the palace and the pleasant company of the Crown Princess'._ Annoying little brat!

Though her luck was running out. Soon she would be accompanying him, Princess Isis and High Priest Malik to a trip to Mars, as the queen informed him. The start of the Grand Tour around the Solar System. Oh, he would definitely make her pay for his _welcoming _to the Moon. Oh, he had his plans. Oh he had. After all, one of them was bound to drive the other insane, and there was no way he could allow that to happen to him.

* * *

Serenity cautiously watched the sparring warrior from behind the bush at the top of the hill above the lunar training ground. She really wanted to forget that embarrassing situation at the evening feast at the ball, and Atemu has already requested her company several times, and mother was asking questions, sooner or later her mishap would come to light… but how could she converse lightly with a person who was so perverted!She could deal with him being a rude bastard, but he could make her into a pervert as well! And that would be horrible! Malik would never notice her then. He wouldn't like a pervert girl, no, he wouldn't. He was far too noble for that. And becoming a pervert before even being kissed once. That was a horrifying thought.

"Princess, aren't you supposed to be at the stables? You have your riding lessons now…"

Serenity jumped around. Speaking of noble crushes. She laughed sheepishly, under Malik's calculative gaze, "Oh, hi, Malik. I'm just observing the battle," she quickly babbled out.

The priest looked over to the training grounds where the object of her ire and her current mishap was fighting against Sailor Uranus, and fairing quite well, if she would dare to say it. Which was quite an impressive feat if you took into account Haruka's speed and strength.

"Is that Sailor Uranus fighting against Prince Atemu? He's doing quite well."

"Yes, he is," trailed off Serenity glancing down, twirleing her thumbs.

The sandy-haired youth started walking down the hill towards the Sailor Soldiers and the Kemetian Prince, but as she failed to follow him, he turned back: "Don't you want to go down and greet your friends?" he asked.

Serenity laughed. "Ah, not today. I better get going," she quickly excused herself and ran off, hoping that he wouldn't have noticed her tense and nervous act. She didn't need to have him on her case as well. Rei, Luna and her mother, who'd chew her out for this anyway were more than enough.

* * *

Atemu breathed in a deep gulp of breath, falling onto his back, as he stared up into the silvery-gold sky of the dome stretching above them. The half crescent of Earth was still visible, and according to what Princess Naias said the sunrise would last for another few days, until it would be midday on the moon when the Earth wouldn't be visible at all. A couple of parrots which he had brought as a gift to the queen, that had been released in the palace gardens flew overhead, their vivid colors making them look like paint blotches on a piece of papyrus. The night was far more beautiful on the moon, than the incoming day, which colored everything bleach white, the silver of the locals and the flora and fauna blending in, making the landscape seem like a desert at a mid day.

And of course there was no wind. He missed the wind.

Clap. Clap. "Good job, Your Highness! This was a marvellous sparring session. It's been a while since I've seen anyone give Sailor Uranus a run for her money! You almost managed to gain the upper hand" Atemu sat up, and approching him was War General Jou buckling up his armor.

"Jou, you're planning to end up on another trip to the hospital?" growled Haruka rising from the middle of the arena, where she had been resting after the match which ended in Atemu yielding, when the fast Soldier had backed him up with her sword at his throat.

"Dearest Haruka, you know that I've been promoted. I'm now one of the three War Generals. Would it be wise to attack me?" taunted Jou, "After all, the council is not particularly happy, when you send their employees constantly into the healing wards."

"I'm sure they will barely even miss you, mutt," snarled Haruka, without any ill will, as she chucked a dagger at Jou, who easily sidestepped the attack. Atemu chuckled at the antics of the Princess Uranus and Duke Jou. This reminded him of the squabbles Seth and Mahaad allowed themselves to have sometimes. Though both were very embarrassed if caught by the other priests in the midst of these, these two didn't seem to mind being observed.

"Haruka, don't be rude in front of our guest," scolded her sandy-haired partner the Soldier of the Seas, as she put down the book she was reading during their match. "Pardon us, Prince Atemu," quickly apologized Sailor Neptune waving over to the blonde general he had seen dancing with Mai at that ball, "This is Duke Jou. He is a distant relative of Sailor Jupiter."

"Pleased to meet you, Duke Jou," nodded Atemu to the general.

"The pleasure is all mine, Prince Ur-Atemu. I am War General Jou, the head of military state. How are you enjoying your visit on the Moon," a hand was extended to him and he took it. The contrast between his tanned skin and the white skin of this man was striking, "I'm sure we'll become great friends. May our friendship outlast our death." He raised his glance and sure enough Jou was smiling brightly, his electric green eyes lit up in joy.

"Call me Atemu," smiled the young prince, "Who are your friends?" he mentioned over to the other men, though he already knew their names, he couldn't just overlook the courtesy of introductions. Jou laughed merrily, letting go of his hand.

"These dashing young men are all my companions and fellow war generals," gesturing to each one by one, he introduced them. "This is Duke Ryuu. He may not look the part of a smart guy, having such girly look, but he is a brilliant strategist," spoke General Jou motioning over to the green-eyed black-haired man who scowled at the blond, "He's our brilliant leader, and this is Earl Honda: he's kind of stupid, but he's loyal to the end!" laughed the General walking over and smacking the brown-haired man on the back.

"Jou! show some manners in front of the guests!" growled the aforementioned man, the one he now certainly knew to be General Honda.

"don't worry, as soon as you open your mouth, my lack of manners, will be the least of our problems!" teased General Jou the slightly shorter man.

"Oh, these idiots again!" spoke suddenly someone in an annoyed voice and as Atemu turned around, he saw the quartet of the Shadow Soldiers garbed already for training. He nodded to them in greeting, as the four approached the battle ground.

In the front with crossed arms waslked Sailor Harpe, Marquess Mai. It qa her who expressed her annoyance with the presence of the generals. The tight form-fitting spandex of her outfit left little for imagination. But all the implications any man could get when watching Sailor Harpe died, when the bird like claws on her hands and her feet gleaned in the side. Add on top of that wings that grew from her the sides of her arms, you wouldn't want to mess with her. Her outfit was purple, the same colour as her eyes, contrasted by belts of blue, cross crossing across the corset. The finishing accents were a Sailor Soldiers style collar, the same steely blue colour as the accents, a violet gem in the mid of her chest holding the collars and feathers that formed a bow alike the silken bow the Solar Sailor Soldiers possessed. _(4)_

"Sailor Harpe, my beloved flower in bloom!" exclaimed General Jou running towards the blonde Shadow Warrior.

Slap.

"Get away from me," screeched Mai, "or else I'll rip you apart with my claws!" she exclaimed, taking off into the sky, as Jou stumbled to the ground from her almost would be punch-slap.

"Atemu! I missed youuu!" A blur of yellow, blue and pink tackled into him. Sailor Mage tightly hugged him, before stepping back. Her outfit was much more modest than that of Sailor Tori. A blue suits with a helmet was accented by pink. Her Sailor Soldier collar was pink and held by a light blue crystal, which had a pink bow of ribbons.

"Hello, ladies. Mana, stop tackling me every time you see me. Kisara. Anzu," he greeted the three Shadow Soldiers, who were staying on the ground, unlike Mai who was currently wielding her rose whip against General Jou.

"Are you enjoying the stay on the moon?" asked Sailor Argaeis Drakaina quietly. It was the first time he actually seen the leader of his future Soldiers, Kisara, on the Moon. Though to be fair, he barely saw her in Kemet. The shy lady was always either training, or reading, or with Seth.

Her outfit consisted of a formfitting armour of a strange white metal that seemed to be more like leather. The armour followed the illustrious bodylines of the terrifying dragon, whose spirit she harboured, and on top of her head was a white tiara, similar to his own crown, only a bit less elaborate. The finishing touch of her transformation was an actual dragon tail, dragon like legs and claws which she got, through her connection.

"It is beautiful," he graciously replied, "It is though really difficult to go to sleep, now that the sun is up. Are you here to train?"

Anzu beamed at him."Yes, we are. Would you like to train also with us?"

"I just finished. I think I'll go find Serenity," he replied, "There was a slight misunderstanding at the ball between us last evening. Maybe next time, Anzu."

* * *

Sailor Numphe sighed with disappointment as Atemu said his good byes to the group and quickly left. She glanced down at her outfit, her hands gripping the skirt of her flaxen gown, wondering if she had something more appealing he'd pay more attention to her. Though the pretty brunette quickly dismissed the idea, it was stupid. Atemu disliked ladies who tried to use their assets to get him. She just had to wait, and one day he'd notice her pure feelings towards him. Patience and not a revealing outfit. Sailor Numphe had most modest outfit of all the Sailor Soldiers. A long pink dress, topped with a typical Sailor Soldier collar, lacked the usual bow. In stead of the usual elaborate designs the Sailor Soldier outfits had, she instead had a headpiece, covered in complicated stitch work, and a mantle of a similar design, the pearl embroidery repeated on the headpiece, was repeated on the mantle as well as her boots.

"Did you see that?" whispered Sailor Mage turning at them, as soon as Atemu disappeared out of sight.

"See what?" asked Drakaina.

"Did you see that face?" Mana smirked, the corners of her mouth lifted in a mischievous smile.

Numphe exchanged a glance with Drakaina, but she also had no idea what Mage was talking about.

"What face?".

"He got that fire in his eyes when he talked about Serenity," whispered Sailor Mage quietly, as she glanced around to see whether the generals were near, and Numphe tensed. That was not true. His gaze did intensify, when he said he needed to find Serenity. But he was always intense.

Sailor Drakaina rolled her eyes, "We are here to train, not to gossip!" she stressed.

"Mana, that's plain silly," Sailor Numphe interjected, "Our Prince just doesn't fall in love in one day. He's more serious than that! And more grown up!"

"But Anzu-chan!" whined Sailor Mage, "It was there. I saw the fires of passion burning. And I would not be surprised. Serenity is so pretty! If someone will change his opinion of the ladies, it will be her!" she reasoned.

* * *

And Sailor Mage did sincerely believe that. Because she thought Serenity to be the most awesome friend she ever met, who was always nice and kind to everyone, with a heart of gold. And since Mana considered Atemu almost like a little brother to her, she was sincerely hoping the pair would end up together. Plus, she betted that they would prank the hell out of each other and then fall in love. She had vetted interests here.

Needless to say Mana was actually completely oblivious about the feelings of her other friend towards their prince. She had known once a long time ago, that Anzu had a crush on the Prince, but as time went by, and Anzu learned more and more how to conceal her developing feelings towards him, Mana eventually surmised that Anzu just got over her crush.

And needless to say that Mana confused the fire that promised doom and despair to Serenity in Atemu's eyes, for fires of passion. Mana could be quite silly. Many were of the opinion, that she could be a ditz, because of Mahaad hitting her one time too many over the head with his staff.

* * *

"On first sight…" whispered Sailor Numphe, as she once more remembered seeing Serenity at that ball. She was becoming a fine lady, only a few years ago she was a young girl, who was still a child and held no possible competition. Yet now, even though Anzu was older, had more _assets_, knew how to behave herself, knew Atemu much better, she did realize if Serenity would be interested in Atemu, she would perhaps become the most serious rival she would ever face.

But thankfully, Serenity was interested in Malik, as she had often noticed the young princess follwing the priest on heels, puppy like admiration in her eyes. And perhaps Malik would deny it, but Anzu could see that he wouldn't look at her much longer like a child sister anymore.

"Training time!" Drakaina called out, and Numphe snapped out of her thoughts. She still needed to become better. If he ever noticed how she zoned out in his presence, he wouldn't be impressed. Because out of all things, Atemu hated ladies who lost track of the present because of him the most. "Coming!" she called out, summoning her stuff. Yes, she still had miles to improve.

"Feather Hurricane!" echoed the shout of Sailor Harpe, as she released one of her more powerful attack at General Jou hitting him straight on.

"Harpe! Stop flirting with your lover!" growled Sailor Drakaina. Sailor Numphe and Sailor Mage glanced to each other knowing that this would no doubt cause Harpe to come after Drakaina.

"He's not my lover!" screeched Sailor Harpe dashing towards Drakaina, who intercepted her whip with her tail easily.

"Then you should flirt less. Or people might get the wrong ideas," the white-haired maiden bit back, twisting around with her body weight, sending the bird warrior hurtling into the ground.

"Tough love… so cruel…" whined General Jou from the ground, feathers stuck in his mouth, ears and clothes.

"You're such an idiot, Jou," laughed General Hiro, "Let me help you up!"

* * *

Rei frowned as she rounded another room where Serenity should have been, but didn't find her. Atemu was searching all over the castle for Serenity, and she was nowhere. He even asked for other people, who had not much to do to help him find her. And still no one did. Which would mean that Serenity was hiding.

Rei stopped in her trek across the hallways of the palace, wondering if she would be Serenity where would no one look for her. Of course!

The black-haired princess ran through the palace towards her destination. As she slammed the door open, the morning sun filtered in through the entrance and a blonde rabbit jumped up in fright turning around. Of course Serenity would be hiding in the rundown _library._

"Hey, Serenity. Why are you… _hiding_ here?" asked Rei with a sweatdrop, Serenity must have either messed up real bad, or she had a pretty good reason for hiding here, "Atemu has been requesting you company for days now."

"That's why I'm hiding! He's a pervert! He's going to ruin my virgin mind" exclaimed the blonde princess quickly diving behind a shelf filled with dusty books. Silver dust rose from the ground, sparkling in the morning sun rays as it danced, and Rei stiffled a cough, at the scratching feeling in the back of her throat.

Pervert. He wouldn't have dared...

"What? Did he try anything funny?" she cried out. That didn't compute. He disliked girls. Well, not in that way. But he did dislike most girls. Except warrior-women. But even then, he only glanced at them as comrades in arms.

"No! But he is one!" insisted Serenity. Rei froze. This was weird… that guy was still a virgin, she was sure of that. The way he blushed whenever a dancer got too close to him, even though he tried to conceal it behind the façade of a cool, smooth mysterious man. Which was of course hilarious in it's own way.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well… he enjoys the view of the naked female body?" offered Princess Serenity.

"What? Atemu? You surely must be joking! That guy is still innocent, even Seth teases him about that sometimes," exclaimed Rei. Well, this was surely some kind of misunderstanding. And if everything was the same as always, Serenity probably invented some strange bizarre reason why Atemu was a pervert. That, and they probably insulted each other, if her intuition didn't fail her.

"Rei!" exclaimed Serenity in horror, "You speak of this issue so freely. You must have become a pervert too!" the girl started pulling on her hair, as she cried more and more, making Rei even more annoyed with the childish antics, "Oh, the woes! If I visit Kemet, then I shall surely too become a pervert!"

"Serenity! You must be overreacting!" exclaimed Rei; she had to get to the bottom of this, "What's wrong?"

"Naked dancers! Naked dancers! That's what!" shouted Serenity. Rei froze. A vein bulged on her forehead as she tightened her lips trying to control herself. But it was really useless.

"Odango atama!" bellowed the Princess of Mars.

* * *

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

_**Chapter Notes**_

_**(1)**__ Waset - Karnak_

_**(2)**__ Serenity and Shizukesa are cousins, since Duchess Miriam is the sister of Queen Selenity. The King of Venus, consort to Queen of Venus is the youngest brother of Selenity and Miriam. Thus Shizukesa is cousin to Sailor Venus also._

_**(3)**__ Bakura has violet eyes as he had in the past. That is also by what I shall be going in the present, as according to Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0. Where Ryou Bakura's eyes changed to violet when the Thief King was in control. This also fits the present day version of Yami Yugi having red eyes, while Yugi has violet._

_**(4)**__ The Shadow Senshi look pretty much like their card counterparts only having a Sailor Senshi style collar. Kisara's armor looks like the skin of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. And she has a tail in that form accompanied by dragon wings on her back. Her bow is like tiny dragon wings. Outfit white and pale blue. Mai's outfit is violet and navy blue, looks exactly like Harpie Ladies outfit, Sailor Senshi collar, with feathers instead of a bow. Same goes for Anzu and Mana. Mana's outfit colors blue and pink. She has the same staff Dark Magician Girl has. Anzu's outfit is colored pink and white. And looks similar to what she wore in anime as the Magician of Faith when Yami Yugi played against Yami Bakura in the Duelist Kingdom._

* * *

_**04/03/2014 – **__Well this was a pain to rewrite, But I am much more happy with the outcome. I like the progression of this chapter. It fits the theme nicely, and this kind of relationship patterns, will make much more sense in the future, with the story going as I planned. I like this annoying Atem and annoying Serenity chemistry a lot more. _


	4. 3: The Beginning of the Grand Tour

**_04/03/2014 – _**_Another chapter revision completed. Mainly Malik/Rei conversation, and Atemu and Serenity conversations were reviesed._

* * *

**Thanks to all those who reviewed/favourited/alerted this story**: **Cosmic-lover **(well, now you're up to date with this story too, so it's all good), **SailorMeowMeow **(same here, same here :D), **Krissy **(enjoy the next installment of Acheron Originis), **angel313, Kochou-hime **(well, now that you've seen the pics on my deviantart and detailed cover for Achero, I think it's much more understandable), **Anime Princess **(let Serenity be a child, soon she will have no more time to be happy), **SailorVmoon1311815,**

* * *

**Names and ages:**  
Duke **Ryuu** Tanuskios of _Enceladus_, Saturn Kingdom (Duke Devlin), Dragon General - 19  
Duke **Jou** Kataibaites of _Callisto_, Jupiter Kingdom (Joey Wheeler), Lion General - 20  
Earl **Hiro** Kurema of _Oberon_, Uranus Kingdom (Tristan Taylor), Gryphon General - 20  
Lady **Anzu** (Anhurit) of _Kemet_, Sailor Numpho (Forgiving Maiden) (Tea Gardner) - 17  
Marquise **Mai Kore Valentine** of _Nyx Mons_, Venus Kingdom, Sailor Harpe (Harpie Lady) (Mai Valentine) – 21  
Lady **Kisara Kalliroos** of _Atlas City_, Moon Kingdom, Sailor Argaeis Drakaina (Blue Eyes White Dragon) – 18  
Lady **Mana (Menmaatre)** of _Kemet_, Sailor Mage (Dark Magician Girl) – 16  
Priest **Seth** – 19  
Magician **Mahaad** of Kemet - 21  
Princess Artemis **Serenity Argureos**, Princess Kore **Hotaru Alexiare** – 14 (almost 15)  
Princess Bellona **Rei Aithalos Kheras(Isis)** Princess Ambrosia **Minako Eros Kharieis**, Princess Naias **Ami Sophos**, Princess Junona** Makoto Peristhenes** – 16  
Prince Ur**-Atemu Horamakhet** – 16  
Thief **Bakura** – 17  
Princess Amphitrite** Michiru Okualos**, Princess Zephyr** Haruka Ennosidas** – 18  
Queen Horothete** Setsuna Akhronos** – 25  
Priest **Shada** - 24  
Queen **Selenity Photoeides**, Duchess **Miriam** Aithre of _Mare Nubium_ - unknown  
Prince **Diamond** – 21  
Prince **Sapphire** – 19  
Prince **Endymion** – 19  
Lady **Shizukesa Eupatreia**, Countess of _Arzachel_ - 19

* * *

**A.c.h.e.r.o.n: O.r.i.g.i.n.i.s**

**Part I: Innocence**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_At the end of the last true war, the Sailor Wars, it has been prophesized that the Sailor Soldier of the Legends shall rise up once more, and finally a wielder to the Darkness shall be born. And once he manages to control the darkness, peace will be able to be established, so that no more tragedies alike the Sailor Wars may happen once more. But it was a prophecy that disappeared with time, as stars dwindled in and out of existence and aeons passed._

* * *

Princess Serenity cringed, as the chambermaids who were brushing her hair, passed the sore spot on her head. A woeful sigh escaped her lips. Well, it wasn't her fault Atemu was so bothersome. Honestly, it was his entire fault. So why did Rei think that it was her fault.

"Ouch!" whined the blonde princess as the chambermaid once more brushed the sore spot. The maid quickly apologized. It wasn't her fault really. So why did Rei have to hit her with the book. And to make matter worse, she had to _apologize _to Atemu. That bastard would just laugh in her face. But otherwise Rei would send her to the fiery depths of hell. At least that's what she promised. Serenity sighed once more.

"Stop doing that," said a strict voice. The chambermaids quickly bowed to the woman who entered the princess' room. Serenity pouted. Trust Rei to tattletale to Luna about it. Luna was a native from Planet Mau, a planet of cat-like people, who could turn into cats. Planet Mau was one of the only one ancient planets, that had survived the original Sailor Wars.

Luna was a woman with long wavy, purple hair, that had two buns styled on each side of her head. Her dress was yellow and black, the top brocade part of the dress being yellow, with layers of black chiffon beneath it. A black bow was on her back. Luna nodded to the chambermaids, who quickly exited the room. They were no strangers to the bad-tempered Luna, when she decided the Crown Princess needed some lecturing.

"I've heard about your misstep from Rei," said Luna slowly. Serenity groaned.

"Stop doing that!" snapped Luna, as Serenity cowered from her fear.

"You are to apologize to Prince Atemu! He could be very well your intended!" said the Mau-jin crossing her arms, her blue eyes narrowed as they zeroed in on the princess. The blonde in question gasped in horror.

"No! He can't be!" she begged.

"Serenity, getting married is not a chore!"

"But it is one if I have to get married to him," replied the princess.

Luna hissed. "You're the one at fault," she pointed out, "I've heard that you've been antagonizing the poor young man endlessly."

"I have not," cried out Serenity, "he's the one who hates princesses."

"What?"

"It's not my fault. It's Atemu's fault, he should just get over it, and date a boy or something," stubbornly said Serenity. And if she didn't know Luna any better, she would bet that the older woman would start pulling at her hair.

Luna finally managed to reign herself. "Stop being to obstinate! Atemu is our guest. Yes, he needs some work around his edges. But you! You should know better, and shouldn't insult him!" The advisor was barely holding herself back.

"I called him a pervert, cause that's what he is. A rude pervert."

"Serenity!"

* * *

The singing of the birds from all over the Solar System created a tranquil melody. In midst of the Terran part of the palace gardens lay resting Sailor Mars. It seemed she was peacefully sleeping, but if one would look closer one could see her eyes darting back and forth beneath the closed eyelids, and the slight tension in her body. With a gasp, the maiden sat up. Eyes wide open Sailor Mars struggled to get her breathing back under control again. It was _that _vision again. She felt a warm tears were streaming down.

Again she saw _that future. _Whenever the visions were came, each time they were only reinforced by the actions that were taken by people within it.

"Why! Why!" The young princess-warrior grasped at the grass.

Wet droplets landed in her lap, as she hugged her knees. "Why must it all end this way? Is there really nothing else to do?" she whispered.

"Sailor Mars, is something wrong?" Her head shot up. The brunette from Kemet was standing in front of her, her face set in a worried frown. The details of the vision flashed again and the black-haired Soldier fought back fresh tears.

"Anzu…" The brunette was suddenly covered in blood, a deep hole in her chest. Her hair was messed up and the pink Soldier outfit was a deep burgundy from where the blood had spilled. Those lively blue eyes were blank and lifeless. Mars shook her head to dispel the vision.

"No, everything is alright." She stood up dusting off her Soldier uniform.

"Was it another vision?" asked Anzu.

Sailor Mars glanced up, her violet eyes gaining a steely glint.

Anzu shifted nervously from one foot to another, looking away, "I've been hearing that you are having these visions. Of the future."

The Soldier of Fire frowned. "Who told you that…" She had tried to keep it under wraps, after all it wouldn't bode well for the kingdom, if the grim future both she and her mother observed on a regular basis in their divination were persisting.

"Just rumours." Anzu looked down.

Visions of the future. Every day she hoped they would be just nightmares. "Nothing is set in stone!" she replied. Anzu's lips pursed together as Sailor Mars turned around. She had to finish packing, the Grand Tour of the Solar System would begin today, starting from the Dipoleia tournaments on her own planet.

But perhaps, she could warn Anzu...

"A word of advice, Lady Anzu," "Yes?" Taking a deep breath, Sailor Mars said as calmly as she could, "I would advise to watch your obsession with the Prince. It will not do you any good." Immediately the brunette flushed bright red with anger.

"I am not obsessed!" she exclaimed. And once more it didn't matter, if her warnings only reinforced the vision. Even without looking into Anzu's future, Rei knew, the girl wouldn't give up. And before the brunette could say another thing, the soldier of fire left.

Why did she even try?

* * *

Two hours had passed since the Halieus ship had left the moon, starting it's four day journey towards the red planet. Two hours had passed since Luna had threatened to inform her mother about her lack of manners when dealing with the foreign prince. She had to find Atemu and apologize. How bothersome.

Serenity supressed another sigh. So here she was. Why, did she have to do this? It was so unfair. The princess nervously shifted from one foot to another. So far, her luck had been good. She had manged to avoid Atemu, but as a memo from Luna informed her, if she didn't apologize **soon**, mother would know. And what made matters worse, Malik was somewhere with Atemu. Well, not _somewhere, _they were training. Hopefully Malik wouldn't be around, when she came to apologize. It would be really embarrassing, if he were to find out, how rude she has been to the prince. He would be definitely disappointed. Her face flushed once more. But she had to. Because either she would face his disappointment, or her mothers. So here she was, standing outside the training room.

_How embarrassing…_

"Princess Serenity." Serenity jumped as the familiar low voice sounded behind her. The twisted around and came face to face with a very-very tempting Atemu. Who was this man? Was that the Kemetian prince? He was lacking a top and the tanned muscles were glistening with sweat. The kohl eyeliner around his eyes slightly smudged. Her eyes widened as she took in the striking vision he presented, as the princess suddenly felt very light-headed. Think about Malik, think about Malik, think about Malik, she repeated the mantra in her head, as he slowly started approaching her.

"How nice to see you finally," he noted, sarcasm literally dripping from his words. The shy blonde ducked her head, refusing to meet his gaze, intently studying his chest. Mind you, he wasn't muscled as some men were, like for example the Saiya-jin in the faraway West Quadrant of the Galaxy, but still he was built very nicely built, and the tan skin only deepened the effect. Flushing furiously at these thoughts she decided to look at his arms instead. There was blood flowing down his biceps.

"You have blood on your hand," murmured Serenity still refusing to meet his gaze, intently staring at the line of blood. It was the same red as his eyes. At first she though his eyes were like rubies, but now she knew better. They were the colour of blood. They were so different from Malik's warm lavender eyes. He was like a demon, that existed to make her life difficult.

"High Priest Malik is a very skilled swordsman," he replied calmly. Instinctively Serenity reached out towards him, the prince startled, when she touched his arm, but nonetheless allowed it. A soft glow surrounded her hand, spreading out to the deep gash on his muscle, the magic of the Lunarian princess mending the severed tissues. The glow died down, and Atemu oohed in surprise, as he extended his hand and flexed it back and forth. The muscle was as good as new. And now to apologize.

Yet unexpectedly Serenity, felt one of her hair streamers being caught. Atemu brought it to his face, and took a long whiff.

"W-what are you d-doing?" stuttered Princess Serenity, as she whipped her head up gaping at his unexpected course of action. The red-eyed young man gave her a flirtatious smirk, making her catch her breath. This was different from the apathetic, or exasperated looks he gave her the week before.

"Well, I'm being a pervert, Serenity." Her name was rolled off his tongue in a lurid way. Serenity flushed in anger, but then remembered herself and lowering her gaze to the ground quietly whispered: "I'm sorry for acting in a disrespectful manner towards you, Prince Atemu," she murmured.

"I now see the error of my ways and beg for your forgiveness, for it was horribly rude of me to insult you." His sandals were very interesting, or at least she behaved that way.

"Sent here of course by your handmaiden," Atemu drawled. Serenity glanced up: the red-eyed youth was smirking. "But then again, I was also advised by my priests to apologize to you, princess, for my behaviour was unacceptable as well," he dropped her hair strands and the princess breathed in relief. He was only making fun of her as usual.

"Truce?" she asked tentatively.

"I promise," purred the Kemetian prince softly.

"Then, I promise too to be a bit nicer," the princess said, her turn to be annoying, "Truce hug!" And she pounced on the prince, hugging him tightly. She'd bet Atemu would be furious. The pair went blundering to the floor. Atemu huffed as he fell not so elegantly on his hind, while the princess toppled on him, laughing madly, while the prince glowered at her.

"Something hilarious going on?" asked a rich, tempered voice behind them. The two looked up, only to see High Priest Malik, who was garbed in simply battle chinos that were tucked into Hessian boots. He too had a bare chest. And at the moment with a rather displeased look he was watching them.

"Malik, get dressed!" exclaimed Serenity, blushing with the heat of ten thousand suns, as she looked upon the very well trained form of her crush.

"So, I get 'Get dressed!' and Atemu gets a hug," his eyes trailed over their forms, "or even something more."

"W-what!" exclaimed Serenity indignantly, as she turned to look at Atemu, and her mind realized their position. She was on top of Atemu, her knees hitching up his kilt, gratuitously revealing lots of golden tanned skin, her hands were on both of his sides, and she was _touching _his _skin! _And his hands were dangerously close to her _butt!_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

And there went the moon princess.

"Atemu! Another duel!" growled Malik stomping angrily into the training area. Prince Atemu was left alone in the hallway before the entrance to the training arena, blinking confusedly. Confused at Serenity's quick flight, Malik's flip in behaviour (the priest had behaved quite cordially before it). His hand was still warm. Pity that Serenity escaped, her backside was rather pleasant.

The young prince barely held back a scream of frustration. What was he thinking about? Flushed the prince jumped up and stormed back into the arena, eager to take on Malik's challenge for sake of holding his sanity.

* * *

Bakura observed the hustling people of the white palace with disgust. All of them were so pathetic. They lived in their own little fairy tale when other people paid with their blood for their success. How he despised these creatures. The prince had left several hours ago on a space ship taking most of his entourage with him. Going along didn't seem like a good idea, as while he could sneak in with the Kemetians through the Planet Gate, it was much more difficult to pretend that he was part of the servants and priests accompanying the prince on his journey if he would be in close quarters with the prince, with no way out. A lingering pressure in the back of his head alerted him that the Dark One had returned.

'So what do you think?' mentally asked the thief, referring to the Saturnine soldier, they had singled out as the possible source of the dark power.

'_That child, she has a deep darkness within her…'_

His mind strayed towards the violet-clad princess he had wooed during the ball. Their suspicions had been proved. She was a dark one, just as the Dark One suspected. But it was not due to her having an evil side…

'She_ is_ the Soldier of Destruction,' he replied sarcastically.

'_No, something else. Something more vile and ancient. Something that can be used to our advantage.'_

This caught his interest. 'Something ancient?'

'_Yes. I can feel it. We must wait for the right time and awaken that which sleeps within her.'_

So, back to plan A. Get a Sailor Soldier on their side. 'So, I need to get into her trust.'

'_Yes… do it. And then you shall have your revenge.'_

Bakura smirked. The pharaoh and his entourage were leaving along with that white princess, which would mean that for a few days until they travelled around the planets, he would have a lot of time to get into her trust.

* * *

The burning fire filled the room with a warm orange glow, lighting the chiseled form of the High Priest, sitting in front of the fire on a mat, his legs folded in the lotus position. For the millionth time he began his meditation anew. The lavender-eyed priest groaned in frustration. _That _image was burned into his mind. The way Serenity turned around from her very _compromising _position. Her face flushed, cheeks holding a pink glow. And what bothered him the most was not the way Serenity looked. It was the fact, that she was on top of that Terran! That prince's hands were touching her butt! How in Ares's name did that happen? Sure, he entertained the idea of hitching those two off, but… this was severely inappropriate. He had to advise the princess, to keep their encounters chaste and proper.

"Something bothering you, brother?" He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Rei. She walked into the meditation room, her hair swaying behind her, as she gracefully sat down on a mat beside him in front of the Great Fire, and closed her eyes. Well, it would do well to follow her lead. The blonde prince closed his eyes, as he sat still beside her. But his thoughts still wandered back to that picture.

"Something wrong?" her voice was low and smoky, she was close to entering that meditative state.

"Atemu," replied Malik.

"Can't take competition?" she asked. His eyes snapped open as he glared angrily at the girl.

"I'm not competing for anything."

Rei's eyes opened, as she looked at him with a satisfied smirk. "Are you sure?" she sung.

Malik growled, as he fought to contain his rage. He was the High Priest. He was the High Priest. He had to act it. "This is a holy place, Rei, we should be meditating, not arguing about my platonic feelings towards the princess," grind out the blond.

"So you do have feelings towards her, and I guess you're meditating on that picture of Atemu and Serenity?" replied the black-haired femme fatale. Malik stared dumfounded at his fiery sister. How did she know about it?

"Imagine that, when I dined with Serenity, she told me that she knocked Atemu over, ended up _sprawled very provocatively _over him and you walked in on them. I knew where to find you." She looked way too smug. Way too smug. Malik clenched his fist and decided that meditating today was really useless. He stood up and with a swish of his robes walked out.

Not quickly enough though, he heard Rei start laughing mirthfully. How bothersome. He was just making sure the princess wouldn't get in trouble. That was what friends did. And that prince was nothing but trouble. He knew that.

* * *

As both were instructed by their tutors and advisors to make best effort to communicate, the Crown Princess of the Moon and the Crown Prince of Kemet found themselves with little choice, but to tail each other during their journey. And as many times they had witnesses present, a prank war had been promised, but was being held off, until a more suitable moment arose.

Two days into the journey Serenity proposed he had a look at the weapons, tired of exchanging veiled insults. And Atemu did agree with her, the mini-war that was being kept under wraps was proving to be most unsatisfactory, as both had to hold themselves back, despite sharing a mutual constant state of irritation with the other. And he had to admit, the technology of the Silver Alliance was something of great interest.

Sailor Mercury had been describing various objects of interest he would see at the planets, so he was looking towards this Grand Tour about the alliance. The Moon Kingdom also had something, which he really felt fascinated with. The kingdom itself existed within a dome, which produced an artificial climate and had an advanced computer called the 'Eternity Main System'. Compared to technology on Earth it felt really outlandish, almost like in a fairy tale up here. But as Sailor Mercury said, once technology is advanced enough, it will look like magic. And advanced enough magic will look like technology.

Atemu stretched his fingers, as he inspected one of the weapons he wanted to bring back to Kemet. The device was a golden, forearm-length glove that was fitted for his left hand. His fingers were covered with golden tips; knuckles covered by clawed guards, on the palm from the fingertips to the centre ran wires connecting to a red gem in the centre of the palm.

"So how does it work?" he asked.

Serenity tilted her head to the side. "Well, it is supposed to be controlled by a neural interface." The princess was sitting on top a ledge, dangling her legs back and forth.

"Will you demonstrate?" asked Atemu.

"Try it yourself," she replied waving in the general direction of a practice dummy. "_Kara kesh **(1) **_is a very simple weapon. We've retrieved this technology from the remains of the some races which inhabited the Milky Way Galaxy long before our time. Try thinking of sending an energy wave at the dummy."

Atemu nodded, extending his hand. Narrowing his eyes he imagined it happening, and then he felt it, from the palm came out a force blast, which knocked the heavy dummy backwards several feet.

"Woah," breathed out the young prince. "It would be useful for the generals and officers in the army to have such weapons," he said. Serenity nodded.

"The foot soldiers in the Sylvan army usually have Ma'Tok staffs, you'll see more of our weaponry when we get to Mars. We'll be arriving soon, and just in time for their annual War Games."

Atemu looked back at the blonde princess. "War Games?"

"Training for the most elite of the Sylvan Army," the princess replied, "Try and get your ass kicked for me, please."

* * *

Lady Mai, as well as the rest of the Shadow Senshi had stayed behind on the Moon. The Earth was almost invisible in the sky, as the moon midday was rapidly approaching. It was one of the few days when she could enjoy a good book from the vast Royal Library. It was quiet. Mana had gone back to earth for a day to see Magician Mahaad, and Kisara was off somewhere on a date with Set. Anzu went shopping with Princess Makoto and there was no one to disturb him.

"Hey!" The owner of the voice was very faimiliar, and Mai snapped her book close. Of course. Why did she even hope for peace and quiet today? Her eyes rose to the cheerful blonde general, who from afar already yelled his greeting to her, as he waved.

"General Jou, what do I owe this visit?" she asked flatly. Of course. There would be one person to disturb her rest. Only him. Only him.

The general fell to one knee, as he dramatically placed his hand on his heart. "Need I to have a reason to visit you, beautiful Lady Mai."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Not again."

Jou laughed merrily as he stood up. He fondly looked at her, and then as if something clicked in his head, his face turned serious. "But actually I do have a reason. Have you seen Princess Ami?"

Mai felt a tick forming. So the blond idiot wanted to flirt with the Princess of Mercury and _that is why _he disturbed her rest? At least she could forgive him if he came to bother her because of _herself. _"What do you need her for?" asked the blonde Harpy Soldier a bit more forcefully than she would have liked.

The blond menace blinked. Then he grinned in that ever-annoying fashion. "Is that jealousy I hear?" he drawled.

Mai gripped her hands together. "General Jou…" Wham! The green-eyed male was lying on the ground, a visible bump on his head. Yet much to her chagrin he immediately sat up.

"Joking, joking, sheesh, Mai, you can't take a joke?" he laughed rubbing his head.

Finally after calming down he continued his previous line of thoughts. "Anyways, there is a strange fluctuation of energy that General Otogi noticed and we want it investigated," he spoke.

Mai frowned at the mention of a flux. "I think I last saw her heading towards the library, with that Prince of Nemesis," she replied.

Jou blinked owlishly. "Diamond? Never thought she likes them white-haired."

Mai shook her head. Ami was with that other prince whose name she failed to remember. "No, the other one, the more soft-spoken one."

The blond male brightened. "Oh! Sapphire."

"Yes, that one."

The general grinned. "Well, I suppose they match."

Mai glared at Jou. He was so aggravating sometimes. "General, why is it that you always think that whenever someone is just accompanying someone they must have ulterior motives?"

He chuckled sheepishly. "Because, it's obvious they should hit off!"

"And you know how?" Mai raised an eyebrow staring at him expectantly.

He gave her a charming smile, "Easy, beautiful Lady Mai, because I took time and got to know Prince Sapphire. Plus, the two were having a very intelligent –"

"You mean confusing for you?" she deadpanned.

Jou laughed stupidly and continued: "That too. But anyways, they hit off very nicely at the ball." She wanted to say more, but stopped himself. "But I must run now. That flux is a very urgent matter."

"How urgent?" Mai looked up warily. Was there another war coming up?

Jou nodded grimly": "We are thinking of dispatching troops into problematic zones."

The blonde Shadow Soldier gasped in shock. "That bad?"

The general frowned. "I guess so. Last time we saw something like that, the energy outputs I mean, was when that queen from the dark side of the moon started a war against us."

Mai paled at his words. "Nehelenia… that war…" That horrible war which took so many lives, left them to rebuild most of the capital, so many died, so much was lost. She too lost her father in the siege.

"I must run now. See you."

"See you too I guess," she murmured absently turning away.

"By the way –" Mai looked back at Jou.

"Yes?"

"That dress really suits you." The sudden compliment startled Mai. Before she could even reply scathingly Jou had already run off, laughing like an idiot. The maiden looked own at the bright violet brocade dress, with elegant stitch-work and blushed.

"You're such an idiot…" she whispered, gripping the skirt of her dress.

* * *

As on the beginning of the fifth day the space ship finally reached their destination, nothing and no one could unstick Atemu from the observation platform windows. The red planet was criss crossed by high speed network trails dark green oases sprinkled across the terrain and the dark form of the cities lit in the morning sun were growing around the water bodies. Their destination was Tharsis, the capital of Mars, where the PhobosDeimos castle, which also doubled as a spaceship was stationed.

According to what he was informed of, annual war games took place on this planet, as part of the Dipoleia festival in honor of the god of lightning Zeus, that took place on Jupiter. The moment he stepped off the ship, he was surrounded by the hustle of the many warriors all wearing different uniforms and outfits. In the whirlwind of people he was whisked away by Priest Malik, as Serenity was led away by Princess Isis, separating the two. And in just a few mere hour he was in an arena, having expressed the desire to train with some of the best warriors of the Solar System.

She didn't lie about it, it was massive. All kinds of warriors were competing for the blessings of the gods. The speedy Uranians competed with the warmongering Martians, and the strong Jovians eagerly joined they're matches, all in the center of a massive arena that was next to the castle. There must have been thousands of people gather in this massive block. And in the center of the arena, there was a tall tower, on top of which sat Serenity, Isis and a tall black-haired woman, who looked quite similar to Rei. While the women were dressed also in battle gear, occasionally descending to join the battles and then returned to their abode, but Serenity just sat there a tranquil expression upon her face, the beacon of hope and peace.

She was elevated away from the battle, not even allowed to walk amongst them as they placed her upon a pedestal of purity and hope, the peace-loving princess, who could never fight against anyone else. Yet her eyes drifted from one warrior to another as she intently watched them move, taking in each and every warrior who managed to outshine their comrades.

"_How silly…" _he whispered the words. She couldn't possibly learn anything like that. And then he frowned. He was giving her far too much of his thought space. He was the Crown Prince of Kemet - he shouldn't be so… _obsessing _over her, even if she was the single most annoying creature in this Solar System, Their eyes met for a moment, her gaze defiant and mocking. She made a quick motion across her neck, and gestured a thumb down movement at him.

_You're going down, _he didn't have be a lipreader to see what she meant.

And for a second he even forgot that he was in the midst of the war trainings, absently sidestepping the sparring soldiers, reflecting their blows, as he started taking intentionally slow steps towards her, his eyes narrowed. She dared to mock him? Oh, he would definitely enjoy giving her a grand _tour _of the Shadow Realm, once they were in Kemet.

His senses were suddenly on high alert, as he felt a quickly approaching danger. And only years of training to deal with the powers of darkness allowed him to recoil, avoiding the sword that was aimed for his leg. Atemu glared up at the one who dared to attack him and came face to face with the lavender-eyed prince of Mars.

"A spar?" Malik asked.

And with one last glance to Serenity, who immediately had perked up as her love interest appeared, Atemu charged at Malik, brandishing the energy staff he had received from the training grounds. There was one good way of distracting himself from the annoying girl, battle.

* * *

Duchess Miriam sped through the halls of her castle in stiff strides. Where was her daughter anyway? Didn't she know today the council would be gathering to discuss new laws with the queen, and they had to have had finished their lessons by that time. And much to her chagrin the girl wasn't there yet. Her face set into a tight frown the duchess flung open the doors to her daughter's room. It was dim and the curtains were still closed. She was still sleeping!

The silver-haired girl in the bed stirred, as she sat up groggily rubbing her eyes. "Shizukesa, why are you still not up and your hair is not done yet?" inquired Miriam angrily. Immediately the girl straightened, as she politely nodded.

"Mother, good morning."

Miriam frowned. "Not such a good morning. I thought I have taught you better. Aren't you supposed to be up and at your lessons already?"

"But, mother –"

Miriam glared at her daughter, interrupting whatever she wanted to say. "No buts! How are we supposed to regain the power which rightfully belongs to us, if you can't impress the council?"

Shizukesa obediently got out of bed. Miriam immediately flew over to her, sat her down and started brushing forcefully her hair. "Honestly, I thought you would have known by now that you must always be perfect, so that the despicable girl wouldn't get the throne!" she chided.

"I know mother. But you're pulling my hair," Shizukesa replied.

Miriam gave the wavy hair another tug impatiently trying to straighten out all the knots. "Shush, my child. A little suffering on the way to power never hurt anyone."

"That despicable girl is away with that other child of the darkness, so it would do good if we act while she is not here," spoke Miriam hastily putting up her daughter's hair into twin buns on each side of the head letting the rest flow down freely. The duchess smiled to herself. Her daughter was so much better than that despicable saturnine half-breed.

Shizukesa turned to face her. "And how are we supposed to make her look bad if she isn't even here?" One of her eyebrows was raised.

"Quite simple. You just have to be the perfect princess material. Selene knows that girl will never amount to anything."

* * *

The red skies dimmed as the sun set, and the empty sea of fossils stretched out in front of the PhobosDeimos castle. Just like the dinosaurs that had inhabited this planet long before their arrival to their system, the bones of those who wouldn't be able to escape would also litter this planet. The countdown already had begun. And some were still fighting. But inevitability was a funny little thing: it could demand millions sacrificed to it, for something much greater to happen. And this was the case.

Sestuna was an eternal one. She would be the one that wouldn't die when everything else would fail. When her current queen would, when her next queen would die, she would still be alive. And front her eternal post at the Time Gates, where she could exist anywhere and nowhere at the same time, she would follow her queen to the past. And there she would die for the first time. She even knew her own destiny already.

The tall green-haired woman clenched her fists as she stared at her reflection. If only… if only… if only she was allowed to change the course of time. But that was meant to happen. It _had _to happen, so that they would arrive at _that _point, awaken for the first time the Power Guardians of their planets, win the Sailor War. And two versions of her princess have to meet. It was the only way. The only way.

It didn't make it any less cruel. Why was she the _only one _to know about what was meant to happen?

Well, there was Diamond and Sapphire, whose presence in this timeline, which was an alternate one from where they had been born, was still a mystery to her. But… what would they really know, about the deep understanding about inevitability. The people of the Black Moon had already met them in the past. Which meant that no matter what she did, they would still end up _there. _Or more exactly they would still end up _then. _

There was a knock on the door, and it slid open.

"Setsuna? Are you coming?" The quiet guardian of time took a deep breath, turning around. Serenity stood by the door to her quarters, her head cocked to the side, her lips in a worried pout.

"Of course." Setsuna smiled easing the worried expression off the golden haired princess's face. Soon enough her hair would be bleached to silver and she would be forced onto a path of war. This was why she would not tell the queen about the little bet between Atemu and her, that would happen in about five hour from now.

_May this fleeting moment last forever…_

The dinner was calm, except a few jabs from Malik towards Atemu. The green-haired Queen of Pluto sat still at the dinner, watching the Martian royalty bicker with the Prince of Kemet. Tomorrow the first attack would happen. She had to prepare.

* * *

It seemed that Princess Hotaru had her own favourite spot in the gardens. If her sister preferred the colorful Terran area of the gardens, then her dark-haired twin preferred the less popular underground garden with luminescent stalagmites lighting the dim flora of the Plutonian garden. And of course she was alone again. Resting her head against one of the rocks, she seemed to be asleep.

"Why are you alone again?" Her eyes snapped open, as she sat up. But as she saw him, the princess relaxed. Good for him.

"Does it matter?" she asked, as Bakura sat down beside him.

"It does." Her eyebrows shot up, as she glanced at him.

Hotaru shook her head. "It's nothing serious." It was time to strike the weak spot.

Bakura smirked. "Then why does it seems as if everyone besides the generals and the Sailor Soldiers are avoiding you like a plague." The question was left hanging in a pregnant silence.

Finally the girl barely restraining a growl replied. "You're treading on a thin rope here, Ra."

"Am I?" he laughed.

"You are."

"Yet somehow I feel as if you are enjoying my company."

The white-haired thief leaned in closer to the princess, "Why do you presume so?" he whispered huskily. Immediately the girl flushed red, either in embarrassment or anger. "I am the only one not afraid of you," he assured her.

"You're wrong. There are others," she bit back. Ooh, the kitty had claws.

One of his eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Hotaru.

"Very well… yet the others except the Sailor Soldiers fear you, as if you are chaos and evil personified," he said. Immediately the words gained a reaction as her shoulders slumped and she stared down at the grass in anger.

"I might as well be, for all they care," she murmured.

"That's wrong." Hotaru glanced at him sceptically.

"I am the child of Saturn, the future Queen of Destruction, the future leader of the armies," she noted with a flat tone. How perfect, she had issues about that. Now, if only he could exploit it. He had to tread carefully.

"How interesting. You shall be a stigma, while your sister basks in glory…"

Immediately at his words, Hotaru interrupted vehemently. "She doesn't."

"Hm?"

The violet eyes glanced up at the blue-green sphere, for a moment she struggled with the words and finally the girl spoke. "She's just as sad. Somehow… I feel as if it a destiny of a Sailor Soldier to be sad."

Bakura scoffed. Her sister was a bubbly, carefree, naïve princess. Even if potentially she cold hold much power, she was way too innocent for that. And way too innocent for him to use in his revenge against the pharaoh. "She is not a Sailor Soldier. What does she know of war and suffering?"

Hotaru sighed. "But for how long?"

"What do you mean? I heard there has never been a Sailor Soldier of the Moon."

Hotaru stood up, not even glancing at him. "Yet, why does she have the shine of a Sailor Soldier?" she whispered. And then the violet-eyed Soldier of Destruction left him alone to contemplate upon these thoughts.

"The shine of a Sailor Soldier?" murmured Bakura, as he felt the dark demon god stir angrily at the mention of the Soldier of the Moon. It felt as if things were going to become much more interesting. For at the eve of Sailor Moon's awakening according to the ancient lunar prophecy, war and pain would come.

* * *

Once more the young Kemetian prince found himself being dragged by the golden-haired Moon Princess. Only this time they weren't sneaking out. "Where are we going?" huffed Atemu out, as they rounded another corner. The PhobosDeimos castle was huge. The walls made of purple stone, the halls lit by red crystals that dimly enveloped their pathways in a reddish smoke.

"We are going to see Queen Kasei," replied Serenity, as they made to a pair of golden doors engraved with phoenixes and dragons bathed in fire.

"The queen of Mars?" Atemu blinked. Was it appropriate? They weren't summoned by the queen, so was it really alright for them to barge in on her private time?

"Yes, Rei's mother. She is a fabled seer within our alliance," explained Serenity, as she pushed open the twin doors, with some difficulty. Atemu idly noted that there were no guards in this part of the castle.

"I'm sure Rei will someday become just as great," he said.

"If not greater." And Atemu caught himself for once agreeing with Serenity. Rei, or Isis, as he more often called her, was already without the Tauk a formidable seer: her senses were extraordinary and with the Tauk she only got better with each day as it opened new possibilities for her.

They were going through a long hallway at the end of which a bright fire burned and a figure was kneeling in front of it.

"So, why are we going there?" the prince asked uneasily.

"I want to have my future foreseen," replied the moonchild.

"Is it really necessary?" Atemu rolled his eyes, at her antics.

"Yes."

They stopped a few feet away from the pedestal on which the red clad tall figure was kneeling. "Queen Kasei, I greet you humbly," spoke Serenity as she curtsied.

Without turning to face them, the woman replied. Her voice was smoky and intangible. "Hello, Princess. I've been expecting you and Prince Atemu."

"Does this mean you'll foresee something?" Serenity exclaimed, clapping her hands together. The woman stood up and turned around. Atemu had never seen Queen Kasei before, but now he knew from whom Malik and Isis got their bright violet eyes from. She was stunning, had long black hair, which seemed to fade into red at the bottom. Her eyes shifted from her to him, and for a second he felt uneasy. It was as if she saw his past, his present and future at the same time.

"Alright." The queen closed her eyes for a moment. She hummed quietly, and then her eyes flew open. "Try and be friends." At that both youths snorted. "Or else everything will fall."

"But…" started Serenity.

"I can say no more, now go."

"Queen Kasei," started Atemu, but the queen once more hushed them, and quickly waved her hand. At the gesture, the two were lifted by an invisible force and dumped outside of the her meditation room, the heavy doors closing behind them.

"We're doomed," Serenity moaned.

And for the second time Atemu had to agree with her. If that was a real prophesy, and not something Kasei made up to get rid of them, they were doomed.

Serenity stood up, "Oh well," she shrugged and glacned at him, a glint in her eyes, "Wanna play a game?"

And he was all ears. For there was one way he could put the princess in her place. After all, he wasn't the King of Games for nothing.

* * *

**End Chapter 3**

* * *

**_Chapter Notes_**

(1) – Kara Kesh, a weapon from the Star Gate realm. Most weapons of the goa'uld shall be referenced to in this story, as they fit in the design to the story. The goa'uld are long since extinct in this story, and this was the only mention of them.

**_04/03/2014 – _**_Luckily this chapter didn't have **that **much AtemuAtemuu_


	5. 4: The First Attack

_**04/03/2014 – **__Minor changes to conversations between Serenity and Atem, major changes to conversation between Queen Kasei and Malik, minor changes to the Elysion paragraph, some changes to the Serenity/Atem/Malik paragraph_

* * *

**Thanks to all those who reviewed this story**:**meera huang, Evangeline11, guest, bur bur, chibi moon baby, SailorVmoon138115, Spirit of the Dead, kris bachlin, Sesshy's Mistress, angel313, Cosmic-lover, El3v3n **(where di you disappear off to?)

* * *

**Names and ages:**  
Duke **Ryuu** Tanuskios of _Enceladus_, Saturn Kingdom (Duke Devlin), Dragon General - 19  
Duke **Jou** Kataibaites of _Callisto_, Jupiter Kingdom (Joey Wheeler), Lion General - 20  
Earl **Hiro** Kurema of _Oberon_, Uranus Kingdom (Tristan Taylor), Gryphon General - 20  
Lady **Anzu** (Anhurit) of _Kemet_, Sailor Numpho (Forgiving Maiden) (Tea Gardner) - 17  
Marquise **Mai Kore Valentine** of _Nyx Mons_, Venus Kingdom, Sailor Harpe (Harpie Lady) (Mai Valentine) – 21  
Lady **Kisara Kalliroos** of _Atlas City_, Moon Kingdom, Sailor Argaeis Drakaina (Blue Eyes White Dragon) – 18  
Lady **Mana (Menmaatre)** of _Kemet_, Sailor Mage (Dark Magician Girl) – 16  
Priest **Seth** – 19  
Magician **Mahaad** of Kemet - 21  
Princess Artemis **Serenity Argureos**, Princess Kore **Hotaru Alexiare** – 14 (almost 15)  
Princess Bellona **Rei Aithalos Kheras(Isis)** Princess Ambrosia **Minako Eros Kharieis**, Princess Naias **Ami Sophos**, Princess Junona** Makoto Peristhenes** – 16  
Prince Ur**-Atemu Horamakhet** – 16  
Thief **Bakura** – 17  
Princess Amphitrite** Michiru Okualos**, Princess Zephyr** Haruka Ennosidas** – 18  
Queen Horothete** Setsuna Akhronos** – 25  
Priest **Shada** - 24  
Queen **Selenity Photoeides**, Duchess **Miriam** Aithre of _Mare Nubium_ - unknown  
Prince **Diamond** – 21  
Prince **Sapphire** – 19  
Prince **Endymion** – 19  
Lady **Shizukesa Eupatreia**, Countess of _Arzachel_ - 19

* * *

**A.c.h.e.r.o.n : O.r.i.g.i.n.i.s**

**Part I: Innocence**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Long ago most of Milky Way Galaxy was governed by the vikarna(1). Vikarna was a galactic race that advocated the symbiosis with the planets that they lived upon and colonized, so eventually the planets would choose them as guardians. Not one race remembers how the vikarna came to be, some speak of the gods creating them in their image to protect the galaxy, some speak of a much older race that had been their ancestors. The advancement of the vikarna race through the universe was the reason Stargates were widely spread across the known universe. The most noted empire of all times in the history of the vikarna race was the Sylvan Empire, that governed over the Norma Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy, spreading peace and prosperity wherever they went. Some even called them the true heirs of the proto-race that defined all vikarna races. But nothing lasts forever, and the star system in which the Sylvan Empire was headed was destroyed when a collision with a dwarf galaxy occurred in the Norma Arm. Heavy-hearted the Sylvan Empire announced it's disbandment, providing complete authority to the rulers of the planets they once governed under a common council and the original royal families from the destroyed star system went off to travel the galaxy in search of a new home._

_They found it here, next to a small star called the Sun, by the only local vikarna, still separated from galactic highways and politics, vikarna that lived on planet Earth, Gaia, Terra. It was said that the last queen of the Sylvan empire was called out by the small satellite that circled the planet, and there she met the Guardian Cosmos, who handed her the heirloom of all her descendants from then on: the Illusionary Silver Crystal. Thus began the way to a new era in the galaxy, the era of the Silver Millennium._

* * *

Under the cover of the burgundy night on planet Mars, the crown princess of the Silver Millennium snuck out from her bedchambers. Had she been on the Moon, her plan would possibly be doomed to failure, as any deviation from the tradition instilled through generations of previous royalties would be scorned upon by the council. But this was Mars; if on the Moon a lunarian training in the late hours of the night would be something out of usual, then on Mars the ferocious warriors could be training at any hour, especially if they were to overcome their rivals and learn new techniques in secret.

It was here that she came upon an ingenious idea. An idea which she never would have dared to attempt, if it hadn't been for the conversation with Atemu the other day in the city parks. He was right, what if Sailor Moon was awakened by the strife and not the other way around. Whcih meant that if she trained, she wouldn't bring a calamity to her kingdom, but instead would be prepared.

Of course maybe it was stupid, but she did think she needed to learn how to defend herself, and not just use the Silver Crystal, otherwise if there was ever a siege on the capital, like during the war with Nehelenia she would just be a sitting duck, and she couldn't let her sister sacrifice herself to protect her, as her father had done, in order to protect them and her mother. She would be able to face the enemies on her own, and she'd still carry the ideals of peace within her heart.

And once the ingenious plan had been hatched, as she sat as pure, noble, beacon of peace Serenity, the innocent princess watching dozens of men and women fighting for glory at the Dipolieia annual war games, Serenity realized one thing. Atemu was a very, very competitive. So on the _mandatory _part of her providing the foreign prince company she challenged him to a game. He accepted, being so overconfident in him being the ultimate master of all games. He didn't know she would challenge him to an eating contest after all.

The soft sound of approaching footsteps for a moment frightened Serenity, and she quickly ducked into an alcove, just as soon as from a side-hallway a pair of guards rounded the corner, passing her by an inch. It would have been quite embarrassing to be caught by the palace guards, in what she was wearing now. The blonde girl nervously glanced down at her clothes, she had never yet worn such a short attire before.

Last night, Atem sent her this to wear during their training, after having found out, that besides her dresses and robes she had nothing to wear, if she were to fight. Sure, she could understand the comfort of wearing shorter things, but she'd be more happy to wear the wide pants the Martian soldiers wore, because this tunic was just indecent. Nervously Serenity tugged down her skirt and crept out from the alcove. Good, there was no one around. Her only company was silence. And then a hand landed on her shoulder, frightened out of her wits, the moon princess opened her mouth to scream, but a big male hand covered her mouth.

* * *

He had been on his way to their meeting spot, in a distant and quite well hidden training spot that Queen Horothete had suggested he use for his training. He didn't delude himself even for a second, that a person who could see the past, the present and the future didn't know what her princess had shackled him to. The elusive Queen of Pluto, the guardian of time and space was preparing to leave for her home planet as she had some future business coming up that she needed to attend to, when she suggested he use the 20th training ground. He still was vexed at the conniving way Serenity managed to trick him: the little minx challenged him to an eating contest, and she could almost out-eat the barbarians from the north, the amount of food she consumed in one sitting was ridiculous.

It was then that he saw her wearing the shendyt(2) and tunic he had provided. In the dim glow of the Phobus and Deimos, she looked quite pretty. He preferred this princess to the _lady-like _Serenity. The prince stepped forwards and laid a hand on her shoulder, immediately pulling her close, hand over her mouth, when she startled and now her small lithe body was pressed against his and again the prince had to remind himself, that _this _was the bane of his existence, the crown princess moon, _definitely not _his future wife, and it was absolutely inappropriate to be having these thoughts about her now, when she had shackled him into training her. Something for which he could be punished, and the treaty could be broken. Father would be furious if that happened. But as things were, his honour was on the line, and he couldn't be accused of not holding to his word, especially by her.

"Hush, stupid, it's only me," he whispered into her ear, having managed to push the distracting thoughts to the side. Perhaps his father had been planning this all along. Maybe Lunarians had some weird charm, that made men think weird thoughts.

"Atem," whispered Serenity frantically, as he let go of her mouth, "don't scare me like that!" the princess hissed.

"Well, then lesson number one, never let your guard down, my young idiot student," replied the Egyptian prince, flicking her nose. "Shall we proceed? There is a lot I'd love to cover," as in completely run her out of her never-ending energy, so that she wouldn't be even able to come back with a witty reply the next morning, "and since you haven't even held a dagger in your hand we have a lot to learn," he smirked looking towards to their _training _session.

Yet Serenity jumped up and down excitedly, "Yes, finally, training," not heeding the predicament she was in, and the prince had to hush the easily excitable princess once more.

* * *

The first rays of sun hit the castle, when his mother did finally release him to fulfill his duties. Each of their meetings were the same, each time she reminded him of his duties as the High Priest of the Sancto Lumine(3), of his task to guide the citizens spiritually, which meant that for the sake of their kingdom his thoughts should be pristine, elevated high above the needs of any simple mortal man. Which meant, that just as always she was telling him to stop following Princess Serenity. The blonde priest snorted at the thought, it was almost a tradition in his family that everyone was telling him to stay away from his best friend. When would they understand, that he held no amorous feelings towards the princess, she was his best friend.

_He had almost thrown the bowl with burning coals from the Sacred Fire over, in his fury, when his mother strictly advised him to keep some distance from Serenity. "Mother, when will you understand, Serenity is my friend! I will not stop being her friend just because you and Rei seemed to have taken to your minds that I am lusting after her!"_

_His mother, the tall regal Queen of Mars, the All-seeing eye of the Silver Millennium, stood up, turning away from him, her gaze fixated at a distant glowing star, which no doubt was the Moon. Malik had always revered his mother, and it was under her influence that he gave up his right to the throne, to his younger sister: magic and spirit were closer to his heart, than war and glory. A long time ago he considered Kasei, the queen of Mars, the most striking female of the Silver Alliance: midnight black hair with deep hyacinth highlights curled all the way to the ground, falling past bronze shoulders, bright violet eyes, that faded in from lavender, much like his eyes, into a deep purple like Rei's. He had always thought he would find a girl in the future, who would look similar to his mother, yet when he met Serenity for the first time in 3 years, after completing his training as the next High Priest of the Moon, at his inauguration to his new position, she was taller, no longer a child, still like a sister to him, but he realized that perhaps he wouldn't mind to have someone, who would look like her either._

_Every time he thought about the golden-haired princess, meant to be his future ruler, his heart was filled with warm protective feelings. In many ways, she became more of a sister to him, than Rei was, when the two siblings separated and Malik spent his time on the Moon, in Palus Somnii, the spiritual centre of the Silver Alliance. Malik startled, as a warm hand came to rest at his cheek. Queen Kasei was observing him, her eyes a maelstrom of emotions, pitying and understanding at the same time, loving, condescending, motherly, strange…_

"_My son, I simply worry for you. And a prophecy has been made. While it can be changed, each day the day of the reckoning approaches us, instead of furthering away."_

_It was a known fact that there was one thing in which the Moon royals and Mars royals always took opposing stances, as followers of two major branches of religion on the Silver Millennium: Aedem Sancto Lumine – the Temple of Holy Light had strict beliefs that if you persevered hard enough and did not let the darkness win, you were able to even change destiny. Aedem Ignem Sacrum(4) – the Temple of the Sacred Fire was of the opinion that to each their own destiny and that certain points in your life were non-changeable and meant to happen. And for some reason Queen Kasei and Rei were of the opinion, that that certain point was already fated to happen._

"_You know very well, mother, that I do not agree with that. One can fight against destiny and change it, whatever you saw, shall not happen" spoke the young man vehemently, "My feelings for Serenity haven't changed." The moment their eyes met, a surge of power passed between the two Martians, neither willing to back down, from what they considered the truth._

_His mother let out a heavy breath, her eyes becoming dark: "Serenity's destiny shall always lie with another, even now the future is making itself more certain. Serenity shall marry a man, and that man shall not be you." She turned back to the Sacred Fire leaving Malik to ponder on her words. As a rule, this usually meant only one thing: the Queen of Pluto and the Queen of Mars already decided on the future marriage for their Crown Princess in according with the best timeline for the Silver Millennium, and that meant that Queen Selenity agreed with the proposal as well… then what was there to worry about. Or was she implying…_

"_Are you implying, that Serenity will stray from her path?" His mother didn't reply. Sneering Malik turned his gaze away from his mother and back to the Sacred Fire, the fatalism of Mars was no longer something that took hold of him. He refused to be controlled by anything. "I don't believe it. There cannot be just one future. You and Pluto saw just one of the possible futures, you cannot know all outcomes, and it will be our present actions, not your careful planning and our own emotions that will decide the future." He turned back to his mother, his anger ill concealed. "And I promise you mother, I will never do anything, that will undermine Serenity's purity, I will never be the reason she would stray from her path, and I will never look at her as something more than a sister."_

He was still steaming in fury. Who were the queens to decide, what his or hers future actions were? Sure, they had an unfair advantage, by having the opportunity to look through some of the possible futures and make sure the favoured path would occur, by aligning the princess's path, but he didn't need to be told, that he would cause the downfall: he was the High Priest of Sancto Lumine, and he would never ruin his princess. Their many years of friendship were far too important to loose, for a simple affair.

In a way, it was sad that his mother would choose what she thought was destiny, over her son's convictions. She didn't trust him.. But this was the way it was in their royal family: a person was always weaker than destiny. He groaned in anger, there was no way he could enter the Aedem sanctuary in this state, perhaps a training was in order first: the furthest training battleground would be a sufficient location, to let out steam.

If only his mother could just believe in him.

* * *

The borders of the Silver Millennium were always vehemently guarded by the four Outer Solar System kingdoms: Uranus, Saturn, Neptune and Pluto. As a rule the three Sailor Soldiers that held the talismans were in their castles on watch-out for any interstellar intruders, while their patrol troops would be spread out in the Kuiper belt, the biggest outposts situated on Eris, Makemake, Huamea, Sedna and Orcus, the smallest one, yet the most powerful ones on Nyx and Hydra, the two moons of Pluto. And almost on the edge of the Solar System, was the planet with the darkest rumours about it: Nemesis.

The appearance of the Black Moon clan was something that was a mystery for the whole of Silver Alliance, and since it was a mystery, it left plenty space for speculation and rumours spreading. A hundred years beforehand an exploration squadron from Mercury had discovered traces of life on the planet, and thus immediately scientists accompanied by a battalion of troops were sent to the planet, to make sure that the traces of life, were nothing of the sort that it was on Rhea and Titan, the very first colonies of Saturn, where silicon-based interstellar endoparasitoid creatures reigned hell, until the first Sailor Soldiers of Solar System came down and destroyed the remnants of the infected colonies, along with the hives of those creatures.

But much to the surprise of the Mercurian scientists, the life form that they detected was very similar to them, in fact it was a whole vikarna kingdom encased in quartz, hidden beneath the ground: for months they continued trying to get any sort of information out, trying to dig into the quartz, draw out a reaction from the slumbering inhabitants of the kingdom, but with no avail. Finally it was suggested that this planet be called the Lost Kingdom of the Vikarna, and be revealed to the public as a historical site, with yet unknown civilization sleeping until one day they awaken. As the Queen of the Moon of that time, grandmother of Princess Serenity, arrived for one last check, before approving the opening of the museum planet, the Silver Crystal and the quartz encasing the kingdom started resonating, and just like that the quartz disappeared and awakened the kingdom.

That was the Kingdom of Nemesis, ruled over by the Black Moon clan, who bore the inverted symbol of the royal family of the Moon. Sure enough, the royal family of the moon gained that birthmark once the first queen of the Moon, Anunit received the Silver Crystal to guard and protect the Solar System; yet no one knew for how long had the Black Moon clan slumbered there. For the next hundred years, Queen Selenity had been in negotiations with the Prince of Nemesis, Diamond, ensuring that the distant kingdom would get imports and support form the Silver Alliance, while trying to convince the council of allowing Nemesis to join the Silver Alliance as well. But the war that took place ten years ago, with the Dead Moon Kingdom from the shadows of the Moon set back the peace talks, as prejudice against another moon clan, which had destroyed many lives took hold of the people in the Silver Alliance, and the relationships were strained. It didn't help that there were whispers on the planet Earth that Nemesis was a place, where a long time ago a demon slumbered, even though the Earth kingdom had no way of knowing what went on outside of the Silver Alliance, due to the only recent induction of two kingdoms into the politics of the Sylvans.

But it was on that planet where the next war would begin.

It was a regular day at the Nyx station, in this time of the year Pluto was passing close to Nemesis, and several of the soldiers were on a shore leave to the small planet, that was widely known for their jewellery and resorts, in the many domes Queen Selenity had funded on the planet, to promote its own sustainability. General Agapito, a tall dark man from planet Pluto, the one in charge of this weekly shift, was slowly making his rounds past the observation stations. The hype from ten years ago, when Queen Nehelenia had held the kingdom under constant fear of stolen Dream Mirrors had almost passed and the days were mostly spent supporting the scientists, who observed anomalies and star movements.

Most operators were quite relaxed, sipping their drinks, while casually observing the screens of the computers. And then an alarm went off. At first mostly people were confused: they received alarms every now an then, but mainly it was for an incoming meteor (orange alert), an incoming space-ship (blue alert), orbit change of observable objects (violet alert). But the red alert, was something that hadn't gone off in the last ten years.

"All stations battle-ready, detect the source of the anomaly!" Agapito glanced at the woman, who was shouting the orders, it was Agnes, his second in command, she was one of the few who had worked at the Nyx station during the Dead Moon war. For a moment, it was just the blaring sound of the alarm that interrupted the silence, as hundreds of fingers clicked against the keyboards, everyone concentrated on one single task: detect the intruders.

"General, we are detecting a hole in the time-space continuum close to Nemesis," announced Lieutenant Agnes and Agapito slumped down into a chair, was the time of peace over now? "The energy type is confirmed to be of antimatter origin, what would be your orders?"

With Nemesis – despite the fact that planet was not in the Silver Alliance, they could not stand by idly as an enemy started its way into the Solar System through them. The council would not approve of him sending troops to deal with the anomaly and possible enemies, but he would let their queens deal with the displeasure of those old crones. Right now it was imperative that Nemesis would not fall: after all, he was one of the few who knew why it was vital that Nemesis stay on their side, according to the information he received from his Queen, Nemesis was the one planet that could move through time-space freely given that the right circumstances were met.

It was imperative that Nemesis would be protected from Starkillers.

"To the troops on shore leave at Nemesis send an order to be battle-ready," he said, "Dispatch additional troops to Nemesis, inform Her Majesty Queen Setsuna, inform Prince Diamond of the potentially dangerous situation and send a message to the Moon Capital."

He'd be damned if on his watch an enemy would take over a planet that could very well be their downfall. The council could screw themselves with their prejudice, they only saw the radiant light of the sun and moon from their positions, but the troops of Nyx and Hydra, knew better than to believe the Sancto Lumine purists' propaganda. The temple of light in all the good it did, under the guide of the previous high priest from an influential Moon family had fostered hostility and distrust in the heart of their Alliance, and it was a long way before the new high priest would be able to dispel all the discord sown by his predecessor.

* * *

Early morning had come to the Magellan Castle, raising the castle workers with it, as the usual hustle of the castle was just beginning, when Princess Minako was summoned by her mother, Queen Ishtar. The golden haired princess fidgeted in the conference room, she had been told it was a matter of utmost importance, and was ushered out of her room, wearing only her flimsy nightgown and chiffon robes, she threw own just for propriety's sake. Artemis, one of the two last Mau-jin was also here, even though he was usually inseparable from Luna, his wife and partner: the two Mau-jin were advisors to Queen Selenity, and rumours were that they were also excellent spies, Minako herself had no idea: Artemis and Luna took part in the warfare against the Dead Moon clan, and Minako got her responsibilities after the previous Sailor Soldier of Venus, her aunt Ereshkigal(5) gave up the last of her power along with the other three Soldiers of Four Guardian Deities, in order to seal Queen Nehelenia into a world behind the mirror.

The doors opened and Queen Ishtar walked in, her face dark and sombre.

"Did something happen, mother?" enquired Minako worriedly.

The queen of Venus walked quietly to the head of the table, where she sat down folding her hands, dejectedly looking down at them. Finally with a heavy sigh she began speaking.

"It is truly a disaster that in this era the Heirs are all also Sailor Soldiers, and while that makes us no doubt stronger, as the power shall no longer be divided between the Sovereign of the planet and the Protector of the planet, it leaves us in a dire situation should the Heir perish in a battle, while protecting the Alliance."

Minako carefully watched her mother, the beautiful woman, who was heralded the most desired one in all of Silver Alliance, who glowed the same as the metal, they had dominion over, with peach-golden skin and long-braid of the same gold, her eyes a deep amber, this woman did not act like herself this very moment. Queen Ishtar was an exuberant, energetic, loud ruler, not this quiet, sombre woman, whose darkness in the eyes made them turn almost brown.

"But, it is not we who choose the Sailor Soldier, but the planet, and the duty of a Sailor Soldier comes first." Queen Ishtar's fists clenched together, as struggled to continue. Finally Ishtar spoke, her voice quiet and strict, "Sailor Venus of the royal house of Venus, my daughter, you are immediately to be dispatched to Nemesis. We are as of now in a war state." Minako gasped in horror. "An anomaly similar to the one during the Dead Moon war has appeared. We estimate the arrival of the yet unknown enemy in five hours. You have one hour to prepare to leave for Nemesis, may Aphrodite watch over you."

The silence that hung in the conference room after these words was so tangible and Princess Minako could swear she'd be able to cut it with the Moon Sword.

* * *

It was past the time Spring Equinox which meant that the trade to Elysion would be soon in full-scale as the perilous way for other Earth Kingdoms besides Egypt, lay through the Arctic ocean, where for half a year it was darkness, and for another half it was day. The land far beyond the north, that Elysion and the Golden Kingdom was in it's truest sense, a thousand years ago, when Atlantis fell the old King, who fought against his son, brought his granddaughter, Princess Chrisanthema to this land as they escaped from the King of Atlantis and the darkness. It was here, in the icy waters of the Arctic Ocean that the refugees of Atlantis met the guardian of this land, Helios. He appeared to them as a glowing white unicorn, with a golden horn, that opened a passage to the hidden land: Elysion. This was the place where they started anew and where all Daeva(6) magic was forbidden, in fear of the past repeating itself. In it's stead the Princess Chrisanthema received the Golden Crystal from Helios. The legend said that when she touched the golden horn a golden crystal separated from it, and the unicorn became a white-clad white-haired priest. He was the guardian of dreams and had slumbered, waiting for the arrival of the family that would protect the Earth.

Elysion, was a country that had sun all year round, it's climate temperate and pleasurable, despite the suffocating cold, just a few feet outside the entrance to the kingdom; known for neutrality the Golden Kingdom of Earth had stayed out of politics for about a thousand years, until it had been reported that Daeva magic had been used again: this time in the Black Land, Kemet. The Chrysanthemum family line had always watched Kemet, the place to which the other refugees from Atlantis had fled. For a thousand years it had seemed that all Daeva magic had been lost, but then, as Kemet waged war with Hittite empire, they awoke the ancient Daeva and afterwards formed an Alliance with the Moon people, in order to be able to harness the powers more efficiently and with less danger.

It was then, that Prince Endymion's mother, Diantha entered the political dance with the queen of the Alliance, Queen Selenity. Originally Queen Diantha intended for her son, Prince Endymion to be wed to Princess Serenity, to cement the alliance, but she was politely refused on the grounds that Princess Serenity's intended had already been decided. Of course Queen Diantha wouldn't back down, she knew that if Princess Serenity's intended had already been decided, it had something to do with the political allegiance Kemet held now towards the Silver Alliance. With each day the Daeva magic grew in power and with each day the horrors of Atlantis could be repeated, and she knew she couldn't trust the Silver Alliance to step in, in case that evil rose again. When the tragedy struck Earth before, the children of the stars didn't raise even one finger to help, but if they were tied to the Golden Kingdom, she would have more leverage.

Thus Queen Diantha demanded a princess to be wed to her son, in order to cement the alliance, and surprisingly it was Queen Ishtar, of the planet of love, who gave in to her demands and presented her daughter, Princess Ambrosia. Needless to say, Princess Ambrosia, who had always been told that she would marry for love, was not thrilled at all and did not agree with her mother upon it, but if it was for the greater good of the Alliance, it was to be done. And so Prince Endymion and Princess Minako had been engaged for over seven years, and hadn't even seen eye to eye even once, until the ball on the Moon last week, when just a day before meeting her intended, Ambrosia had been told she had a fiancée.

Behind the stonewalls of the castle of the royal family of Elysion, Endymion slumbered, his dreams filled with laughter and the gold of Princess Minako's hair. In his dreams she never argued with him, in his dreams they laughed and danced, enjoyed the sunshine, in his dreams he never put his foot in his mouth, in front of Sailor Venus, in fact in his dreams Sailor Venus did not exist, there was only a need for Minako, who was bright and bubbly and didn't need to fight.

But this time, his dreams of her were not as peaceful as usual. She was running away from something dark and horrendous, it's monstrous mass looming over her lithe form; Endymion wanted to shout, 'Transform! Fight!' But dream-Minako was not a Sailor Soldier, dream-Minako was a fragile rose that had no thorns, and dream-Minako perished under the claws of that thing which devoured her limbs and then turned it's eyes onto him, just as he shot up in his bed, covered in cold sweat, breathing heavily.

A cold hand came to rest against his forehead, "Are you alright, my prince?"

Endymion glanced up, it was Lady Beryl, a beautiful noble lady, his mother's handmaiden was sitting on the edge of his bed, her blue-eyes worriedly observing him.

"Lady Beryl…" he managed to choke out, immediately a glass of cold water was next to his lips.

"There, there, Prince Endymion, you must have caught something while travelling to those star witches," whispered Beryl, her cold hand feeling quite pleasurable on his forehead. But… Minako… he had to contact her. And what was Beryl doing in his room anyway?

With great effort, Endymion pushed himself out of his bed, he was feeling quite sick, that was strange, he was fine before he got back home, "I'm sorry, I need to make an urgent call," said the black-haired prince, as he nodded to Lady Beryl. The girl was really pretty, but there was something about her, that didn't sit quite right with him.

Her lips pursed in distaste, yet smiling, Lady Beryl stood up quickly curtsying him, "Should I call one of the generals?" she asked. Endymion nodded in reply, avoiding her scorching gaze. It was no secret that Lady Beryl was in love with him, which is why he often found her watching over his sleep, a fact that he would have to remedy soon: Minako would skin him alive, if she found out that a girl slept in her fiancée's room regularly. Even if she hated him, she would skin him for allowing that. He never let Beryl in, yet somehow she always made it.

In a way, he suspected his mother, who was of the opinion that he should have as many concubines as possible, in case he ever dies, so that he would have at least an heir. Running a hand through the damp with sweat raven locks, Prince Endymion made a mental note to instruct his personal guard to never let her in.

"My liege?" It was Kunzite whom Beryl brought back.

"I need to make a call to Venus, please summon the magician from the Moon, Ninurta was it? I fear for the life of my fiancée."

Kunzite glanced up sharply.

"Is something wrong, my liege?"

Was something really wrong? Could it have been just a nightmare? But prophetic dreams were common in his family, so he'd better just make sure.

"Perhaps, perhaps not…" murmured Endymion, as he stumbled up, almost loosing his footing. Immediately Lady Beryl left Kunzite's side, to support him.

"My prince, you are still sick, perhaps you should stay in bed," she gently chided, trying to guide him back towards the bed, but Endymion pushed her hands away.

"Lady Beryl," Endymion's voice was authoritative and allowed no disobedience, "Princess Minako is my wife-to-be and your future queen, I would be a horrible husband, if I did not check upon her."

Her blue eyes became expressionless and she curtsied again, backing off. "As you wish, milord," her words a mere whisper almost seemed like a threat. But Endymion shook the fleeting thought away, Lady Beryl was loyal as a dog to the Golden Kingdom, she always had the best in mind for their wellbeing.

* * *

Malik had expected the last training ground to be empty, having run there, eager to let out all the frustration with his mother, at the training droids. But in stead of the solitary terrain filled with floating battle-droids, he found the very crux of all his argument with the Queen of Mars. Princess Serenity, who was dressed akin to an Egyptian man, holding a wooden sword, as the prince from Earth instructed her in what could not even be defence anymore. But this wasn't supposed to happen, Princess Serenity was supposed to be the beacon of hope and peace, how could she be one if her hands would get sullied with blood.

A quick glance around, good, no one was awake yet, which meant that no one had seen them yet. Didn't prince Atem know that should the council find out about this, Serenity would be in big trouble, and might even have to abdicate her right to the throne? He had to stop this blasphemy.

Hurriedly the prince of Mars approached the couple, who paid him no attention: Atem whispered something to Serenity, who growled in return, and swung the sword.

"Good, you're a quick learner, Serenity, when you're angry," Atem laughed. And she was indeed. Just recently when she picked up a sword left behind by Rei in the training room and made a joking swing, pretending to be one of the Great Sailor Soldier, who fought against Chaos, it was childish, held no power and wouldn't probably even scratch an experienced trooper. But now, it had purpose and aim, if he was right, that strike, unless parried would take the head of the enemy.

That was not the way of Serenity.

"It's only thanks to you being a pain in my royal arse," replied Serenity, "well at least you can be usefull, she teased." The Egyptian prince was awarded a cocky grin, and as the prince tackled the princess to the ground, a great displeasure stirred within Malik, even though he immediately found the source of it, it was the improper behaviour, it was the breaking of traditions, it was endangering her very right to the throne.

"My princess," he spoke and immediately the pair separated from their wrestling match on the floor, turning round, Serenity's eyes wide in fear. "This is not something that you should be doing," Malik spoke, careful to keep his voice calm and even, "allow me to escort you back to your rooms."

For a second Serenity hesitated, lowering the wooden sword.

"It's alright, you should go," spoke Atem, nudging her towards Malik. Well at least the prince of Egypt wasn't stupid and knew that he was breaking an ancient tradition that ensured the sovereignty of the royal moon family over the Silver Alliance. The blonde girl took unsure step forwards, eyes fixated on the wooden sword she held in her hand.

Her eyes shot up, straight at him. "No, I won't." Her words firm and commanding, even as her gaze faltered when she met his eyes, she bit her lower lip and quietly but firmly stated, "And you shall not tell anyone that I am training to be able to protect myself," she couldn't ask this of him. She couldn't. Not like this. Not when she made it an order.

"You cannot train, princess, I understand that you do not want to be vulnerable, but that's why you have protectors," replied Malik, trying to reason with the princess, yet as she started walking towards him, her eyes determined: it was an expression that really suited her: he had never yet even once seen such a strong look upon her face. "So, you think I should be content with the idea that one day my sister might have to sacrifice herself like my father did?" The wooden sword was pointed to his neck now. His princess was growing up.

"It is a tradition, that ensures your dominion," Malik softly explained. He had to try, but he knew he lost this battle already.

"It is the Illusionary Silver Crystal that chooses the ruler of the Moon, and perhaps it is time to break the tradition, after all, this time all the Sailor Soldiers are the one's next in line to rule the planets, so I should be able to protect myself, if you're my friend, you will understand," her eyes narrowed, "you wouldn't want Rei to die protecting me, just because I couldn't even swing a sword to protect myself."

Malik glanced at Atem, who was silently observing their exchange. He couldn't argue with Serenity in front of this foreigner, she was his future queen, he had to obey her, but disobeying the law of the Moon, yet for him Serenity was the absolute law. She was his future queen. The one to whom he made his pledge of protection.

Serenity finally lowered her sword, as her eyes turned to pleading, "I ask you, as my close friend, to keep this secret for me," the sword was dropped to the ground, as she walked up to him, grabbing both of his hands and pulling them close to her chest, in a gesture of goodwill. His breath caught in his throat, he could feel the warmness of her body spreading to his hands through the thin linen of the tunic. Was she doing this on purpose? Hastily the Martian prince pulled his hands away, turning away, to hide his face from his princess. "Very well, princess," he finally said, "I shall keep your secret." Behind him Serenity gave out a long sigh, "Thank you, Malik," she whispered, and for a second he could feel her body pressing against his back, as she gave him a brief hug.

It was then that Atem spoke, "Princess, perhaps it still would be best if you gave this idea up, Priest Malik easily wandered in on us, and it could be someone else next time."

"Oh, you're not getting out of this," exclaimed Serenity whirling around.

The prince cursed. "Damn it, there goes my plan to get out of this stupid bet."

"Bet?" This all happened because of a bet. That… little… conniving brat. Malik couldn't even find any energy to give Serenity a the stink-eye. It was all just too much. His mother. His sister. This maddening princess. "Do I even want to know?" he asked.

"Eating contest," cheerfully replied Serenity.

"She eats like a hippo," Atem said with a straight face. Oh well, at least he wasn't the only one to suffer. It seemed, Serenity managed to get a bit of leverage on this foreigner. Rei would be amused. Though no, Rei couldn't no, Rei wouldn't be amused to know that Serenity was training. She would kill all three of them. The priest let out a long, tired sigh. The things he would do for his future queen. He broke already one tradition, well… he let the princess break one tradition, he might as well break one himself, after all, he couldn't be more of a holy man than his princess.

"I shall teach you the spell I use, when I need not to be disturbed." And even if the Holy Light ever damned him, he would have a legitimate excuse. He would just point out, that his master had been the one and only, Princess Artemis Serenity.

* * *

**End Chapter 4**

* * *

_**Chapter Notes**_

(1) vikarna – borrowed from one of the most epic stories about a Sailor Senshi trial of Eternal Sailor Moon, by…. I credited her in an earlier chapter, vikarna was used to describe humanoid races

(2) – Shendyt - the pleated skirt nobles and pharaohs wore

(3) - Sancto Lumine - Holy Light religion, one of the three major vikarna religions

(4) - Ignem Sanctum - Sacred Fire religion, one of the three major vikarna religions

(5) - Not necessarily the Sailor Soldier has to be the next in line to rule

(6) - Daeva - Shadow Realm monster

**EDIT: 04.03.2014: **changed conversation between Atem and Serenity, changed a bit in the Elysion paragraph, changed the conversation with Malik.

* * *

**Review, please.**

**Cheers**

**Yami Nocturna**


	6. Author's note about rewrite

**Author's note regarding the changes to chapters:**

* * *

So, what's going on with this story, you might ask. And if you have read the rewritten chapters yesterday, and then read the next chapters, unless you've read all of them as of now, you would have read part old, part new chapters.

* * *

So, first things what I changed was Atem's opinion of Serenity. Let us begin with the fact that I speficially stated, that Atem dislikes noble ladies, princesses, etc. He respects the Sailor Senshi, because they are warriors, but he dislikes any other princess. And the Rei and Mana have repeatedly tried to convince him that Serenity is not like other princesses, she is not interested in balls, powerplays, money or her own reflection to be fair. But the more they tried to convince him, the more he stubbornly created this image of Serenity in his mind, that of an annoying spoilt brat.

It doesn't make sense for him to see her and fall in love head-over-heels. He's a prat. In fact, even his future behaviour during the war with Beryl, will show him as a prat. He's mature, sort of, but he's a prat, a spoiled rotten prince. He's smart. He can act dignified. And he can talk well. But he dislikes noble girls. Mainly because of his dad's harem, and all the noble ladies going after him.

* * *

Serenity on the other hand heard plenty from Rei, how Atem acts towards noble ladies, and while she can appreciate his dislike for them, having been on the receiving end of the ire of noble ladies, who just cannot live without being irritating, she still thinks that what he does is really rude, that he is quite presumptuous and that he needs to be knocked down a peg or two.

* * *

So their initial conversation, and his reactions, made her just see a little of that in him, as constant vigilance in the castle made her quite empathetic to other people's emotions, but she still decided to try and become his friend, by dragging him out to the city. Which sort of worked. Until Atem decided to imply that she talks a lot. Which Serenity didn't like. Cause that implied, that Atem didn't quite enjoy his time with her, which meant, that he was a poopiehead. 14 years old people, she's 14, despite the fact that she's being groomed to be a princess.

To which Serenity of course replied, that he was just a boring stuffy prince, who never broke rules. And that of course irked Atem. Because… there have never been any ladies who scorned him. They all fawned over him, and here this annoying princess, who drags him about, pokes fun at him, almost made him shed a man-tear for his mother, calls him boring.

* * *

Hurt man pride. The greatest catalysator of them all. It shall be Atem's downfall, and a progressive force, until he mans up to admit, that he actually likes Princess Serenity undermining his authority, and acting dismissive. Because no one else ever did treat him like a regular person.

But for now, can you feel his feels. Man pride was hurt. She implied, _he _was boring and annoying. That means war. You do not hurt an Egyptian prince's man pride, when he's being all magnificent. He might get annoyed.

Atem doesn't understand that the fact that the princess hurts his man pride with every phrase if she wants to try, is actually exciting him. Because Atem is the only one spoiled. Because he was the one treating ladies like a plague ever since the tender age of 7.

* * *

Anzu thinks that Atem's burning gaze at Serenity, is that of burning passion, she doesn't understand that man pride was hurt.

* * *

Diamond/Serenity exchange, nothing romantic. Will be explained later on.

* * *

Minako/Endymion, pretty much the same as it was. Only adding more fears from Endymion He met his fiancé to whom he was engaged for seven years. She didn't know. He knew. He was looking forward to meeting the most beautiful princess of them all, she was looking towards to killing him and eloping with someone whom she loves. BEcause let's face it, Mainkao is super strong.

* * *

Hotaru and Bakura, exchange is foreshadowing the future. Read on and thou shall know.

* * *

In this version, when mentioning Shizukesa Atem of course doesn't over-eagerly (that's exactly what it was) defend Serenity, as he did in the first version. I mean when I re-read it, it was just ridiculous. He knows the girl for less than a day and goes around threatning people. I mean that makes sense in Infinitas, because he's working with the same bond they had at the end of this story, but right now, he doesn't even know her. Because guys, from the beginning till the end of the ball, it all happens within 18 hours. So in the new version Atem just compares the fact that while Serenity is certainly annoying, she is no way near the level of Shizukesa annoying.

* * *

Removed the, oh no, forlorn Serenity wants a dance, but Shizukesa interferes. Shizukesa just wanted to threaten Atem that she knew that they sneaked out, and it was Serenity's idea. Because let's face it, Atem wouldn't know where to get some robes that servants wear. Atem had none of that, and stepped on some feet. He is not gallant. Not yet. Boy has some growing up to do. Mahaad **will** get some grey hair in the process.

* * *

Rei and Makoto are planning to match make. Because they find it hilarious. Rei especially. Since she knows the future. Makoto, cause she knows that no lady that ever annoyed Atem, was then followed by him.

* * *

It also annoys Atem that she can evade him. Because, what the hell, ladies flock to him, and she's like, 'yea, I think you're a poppiehead, I'm out now'. And then he can't find her, cause most Lunarians are blonde anyway, and there's far too many of them at the ball. But Atem's an pride, it's really amazing. Get one arrogant man, hurt this man's feels, and he's confused, like, what the hell did just happen, I think my masculinity was undermined, but I can't like it! I CAN'T. I absolutely can't. Because he does like the challenge of power. Because it's different. But Atem is not the only one in denial.

* * *

Malik is in denial. He wiill be in denial. Realization of being knee deep in denial will hit far too late. When Serenity will accept, that he is just her friend. Plus, he'll still have the prophecy, that if he has an affair with Serenity, they're all doomed. Poor boy still hopes that he can escape that. No escape from doomity doom.

But at the moment Malik just gets annoyed when Serenity occasionally acts undignified. But he also realizes that if the prince protected Serenity from the anger of the council, he can't be that bad, only a tad annoying, so he just scolds Serenity and forces her to go and _dance _with Atem. As apology. Plus, if those two are too busy insulting each other quietly, it will mean that there is little chance that Serenity will have a clash with Miriam or Shizukesa.

Of course if Malik knew that Atem's man pride was hurt and that the youth was planning revenge of annoying, he'd hide Serenity until Atem would promise on his dead mother's tomb that he is not going to make it a game, who can insult and make other's life hell more.

* * *

Changed interactions of Malik and his relatives. Now they're all telling, don't fall with Serenity, and he's like, but I'm not, and they're like, we don't believe you. Malik is loyal as a dog, and thinks of himself as a dog, but he has well gone from overprotective brother mode into overprotective brother who doesn't really approve of any men. He just says he does, but as time will show, nah, not really. Ensue flashbacks and comedy, when he realizes he's in love.

* * *

Serenity is still naïve. Because she does think Shizukesa can't be as rotten as she is. And because any talk about nakedness, sex or whatever makes her die of embarrassment, because even in her silly daydreams of ruling with Malik, they only kiss. Which is why I can't wait till there can be some make out action happening, so that Serenity will go and have to find out, what was _that _feeling on her own. Hilariousness promised.

* * *

Serenity has a crush on Malik. It's a crush. Like first love crush. He is her best friend. He's hot. He takes care of her. She thinks it's meant to be. Because it's like in fairytales. Hahahaha. Stupid girl. This is not a fairytale. Serenity understands that Malik sees her as a friend. Serenity will have to move on, when reality gives her a wake up call.

* * *

Serenity is not acting like anime Usagi. Serenity is acting occasionally as manga Usagi _before _her awakening as Sailor Moon. time is ticking down for that Usagi, because soon she's going to awaken as Sailor Moon in a very traumatizing gory experience, and after that, guess who's going to bitch about it. Yep that's right. The council.

* * *

This is not going to stay funny and stupid for long. I;'m just making the characters comfortable, before dropping them off a cliff.

* * *

Alright, I think that's about it. If something else confused you, please free to ask. I'll try to answer as much without revealing any spoilers or plot tools, Atem/Usagi fans please keep your knickers straight, if they annoy each other more, it just means there's going to be more passion and fire flying around later. Currently and for the future of the story, to make the second part as spicy as I want to make it, I need to keep this happening. Don't forget, from the meeting of Atem and Serenity till the end of the ball less than 24 hours passed, when two people with their own assumptions about each other met.

They are not morons though. Not to the level of anime Mamoru and Usagi. They'll chill soon. But they'll still jab at each other. Because accepting that the other one isn't as bad, doesn't mean falling head over heels. They will still need to do all that search and finding it themselves, through actions, and not just looking at each other. Same applies for all other pairings. I want this story to be an epic, so I'm going to let the characters evolve and considering the projected length of this story, you will have all kinds of love and fluff, and hurt and fluff, and anger and makeout session, and beat each other up make out session.

:)

Anyway, I hope this cleared up things. Now, I'm going to go back to my plannigng board and get the story plan flowing. I have a a giant excel file, with greek/egyptian months/ festivals and other bollocks up. And everyone's birthday. And semi permanent timeline. It's ridiculous. Really.


End file.
